Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: The Story of Us
by Jake Miller
Summary: With Alvin and Brittany expecting their first child they embark on a life journey that could quickly turn turbulent when friends and enemies from their pasts come back to ruin their lives and love for each other. Will Alvin and Brittany's love endure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And I am back! This is what you've guys have been waiting for, the sequel to my other story "Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 and a half"**

**If you haven't read "Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 and a half" this story will be pretty hard to understand so I suggest you go back and read that one first :)**

**But anyway here's the story, this story picks up right after the other one leaves off. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Dave stared at the two chipmunks in front of him his mouth agape, "would you like to repeat that so I know we're all on the same page" he said.<p>

"Sure" Alvin replied a little grin on his face, "I merely stated the fact that Brittany's going to have a baby and I'm kinda the father… did I make it clear enough that time?"

The dark haired man closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths "tell me this is some kind of joke that isn't turning out to be very funny".

"Dave… we're being serious" Brittany put in shyly, Dave rubbed the side of his head in frustration "I have a hard enough time keeping track of you six… add more especially little ones and I won't be able to cope" he said standing up from his piano stool.

Dave turned away for a brief second before turning back around, "no point in losing my temper at this point…when is the baby due?" he asked sitting down on his piano stool in front of them. Alvin glanced over to Brittany who shrugged "I only figured it out yesterday… and I'm guessing I'm about a week along" she replied thoughtfully.

Dave nodded "so we still got several months that's good it'll give my brain some time to adjust".

"Not quite Dave… you only have about 3 weeks" Brittany replied giving a weak smile "unlike humans our pregnancies only last a month".

Dave ran his hand up his face and through his hair "you know some days I wonder why I didn't just let Ian keep you" he said looking down at the two chipmunks. Hearing these hurtful words made the two chipmunks' hearts sink lower than they ever had before, they knew they could get on his nerves and be a handful but they didn't think they were that bad.

Brittany took in a deep breath holding herself back from crying, letting her body sag she turned to walk away her tail dragging in sadness, "I… guess I'll just leave… if I'm that much of a problem"

Alvin turned around and was about to walk after her when Dave stopped her by putting his hand in front of her, "come here" he said warmly, flattening his hand so she could climb into it. The chipette slowly climbed into his hand, Dave then moved his hand closer letting Alvin hop into his other hand. Taking a deep breath he shook his head looking down at the chipmunks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" he said taking in another deep breath to help calm his brain, "we'll get through this… all of us, it might kill me but we'll make it through one way or the other".

"Thank you Dave… I knew I could count on my father for support" Brittany said leaping onto his shirt and giving him a hug. Dave smiled "I am your father after all… that's what I'm here for".

Dave fixed his gaze on Alvin "I need to talk to you… in private"; Brittany nodded then slowly walked out of the music room. Dave watched her leave than turned back to the chipmunk who began to speak first, "before you break into your lecture about how we talked about this when the girls came to live with us and the whole 'what were you thinking' lecture I'll answer that question, I wasn't thinking, all I could feel was our love for each other and I know… we made a mistake, but to be honest this is what we both want". Dave nodded "I'm not going to lecture you Alvin but you do know that you have brought a mountain of responsibility down on yourself right?"

Alvin nodded "but we're ready for this… how hard can it be"

Dave gave Alvin a stare, "trust me Alvin raising a child is extremely hard… I don't want to scare you but this will most likely be the hardest thing you will ever do and any parent can tell you it's definitely the longest thing you'll ever do".

Alvin nodded as he fidgeted with his fingers "Dave… to be honest… nothing you tell me will scare me because I'm already scared, you must have been in my position before… I need help… what should I do?"

Dave shrugged, "actually I haven't been in your position before all I can do is tell you the obvious" he paused and thought for a long moment, "first don't stress out… Brittany needs you right now and will need you more and more as the time goes on, so you have to be there for her and you won't be if you're stressing out and worrying about everything… so take a deep breath and calm yourself".

Once the chipmunk was as calm as he was going to get Dave continued, "once the baby is born you're still going to have to be there for Brittany and then the baby but also you'll have to help raise the baby, for the first couple of months Brittany being the mother will do all of the caring you just have to basically be there for them".

Alvin nodded soaking all of this up "so basically all I have to do is be there for her when she needs me"

Dave nodded "basically for now… and I'm warning you right now….she will become very moody, it's completely natural for a girl in her condition and she could become more aggressive, just so you know".

Alvin nodded his understanding, Dave thought for a second then said "I think that's about it for now… send Brittany in, I want to speak with her". Alvin complied and hopped off the desk and bounded over to the door, a few seconds after he exited the pink clad chipette walked in and hopped up onto the piano.

Letting out a breath he leaned back gently, "I probably shouldn't have to talk to you as much… being a natural part of your life and all, your instincts will take over when needed" he paused for a second then continued "believe it or not Alvin is going to need your support as much as you are going to need him".

Brittany nodded slowly, "this whole thing is kinda new to both of us"

Dave grinned slightly, "it's new for all three of us, just don't let him fall apart on you, you're going to need him".

"That shouldn't be too hard" Brittany said with a very weak smile, "and one more thing… Alvin will become very overprotective of you, it's completely natural so watch him and make sure he doesn't kill one of the others".

Brittany's eyes widened slightly "he wouldn't do that… would he?"

"His role is to protect you, and he'll do just that to any extent… believe it or not he really can't control it that'll be all his instincts".

Dave thought for a moment "just remember if you or Alvin have any questions or concerns or anything, don't be afraid to talk to me, ask me questions… if I don't know the answer I'll find out for you" the man said with a smile. Brittany smiled back "thanks Dave".

"You're welcome… by the way when do you plan on telling the others?" Dave said after Brittany had hopped down onto the floor. The chipette stopped and turned to face him "I really don't know… I'm not ready yet to announce it".

Dave nodded then watched the chipette slowly scurry out of the music room, after she left the man groaned as he covered his face with his hands _'what am I going to do with those two?'_ he thought to himself.

Brittany rejoined Alvin and they scurried down the hall and got into bed just as the others were coming in to do the same, the six chipmunks exchanged goodnights then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know pretty short and not very well written but it is what it is, and don't worry it'll get better I promise this is just the beginning :)**

**Oh yeah and as you read send in your questions because just like my last story I'll be doing a commentary chapter at the end to answer all of your questions.**


	2. Telling the Family

**A/N: Hello all, here's chapter 2 of this awesome story, lol**

**That aside I would like to request that after you read and review this chapter you check out this amazingly awesome story by 'MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN', the story is called 'A life of lies' and before you say to yourself, 'oh man… I really don't want to get involved with looking up this story if only I had a link to follow…' Well speak of the devil and the link will appear, http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7848279/1/A_life_of_lies there's the link to story so once you read, enjoy and review this chapter you can bounce over there and read, enjoy and review that story because it is truly amazing ;)**

Alvin sighed softly in his sleep as something warmed his side, slowly waking up to the bright rays of sunlight in his eyes he saw Brittany lying next to him with her back pressed against his side, at first startled by this he went to roll over but fell clear off the bed. Down the chipmunk went past Simon's bunk and past Theodore's before hitting the floor with a thud and an "oof". Hearing both noises as she slowly woke up Brittany gently rolled over and looked down the triple bunk bed, "look familiar?" Alvin asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked innocently as she looked down at him, Alvin rolled his eyes "I can remember this happened one other time right after you moved in but we were in a single bed… that time you were afraid of something, what happened this time?" he said standing up and stretching his small aching body.

"You'll think I'm just being silly" Brittany said as he hopped up the bunks then up onto his right in front of her causing her to stumble backwards fall onto her back. "Try me" Alvin said lying down on his side next to her, Brittany shrugged "I just wanted to be close to you" she replied. Alvin nodded "I understand… and if you want to sleep over here all the time that's fine, but a little warning before I go over the side of the bed next time would be great" the red clad chipmunk said moving a couple stray locks of hair from in front of her face.

"Ok, so you can consider this your warning for tonight" Brittany said with a smile, Alvin grinned back "how about breakfast?"

"Oh I'm starved" Brittany said standing up gently

"Well I would kinda hope so after all you are eating for like 4 now" Alvin said teasingly poking her belly. Brittany playfully swatted his hand then hopped down off the bunk bed to get breakfast. Both chipmunks left the room and went down the hall and into the kitchen where Dave was making toaster waffles, "I'll see you guys later… I've got to go down to Jett Records for a meeting with Ian, I'll be back some time this afternoon" Dave said as he headed for the kitchen doorway "oh Alvin… you're in charge and I left a list of chores I want completed by the time I get home".

"Wait… you're putting Alvin in charge?" Jeanette asked curiously

Dave nodded, "Alvin wants to learn responsibility and the best way to learn responsibility is to have it"

"I do?" Alvin asked but Dave gave him a look and Alvin made an 'oh right' face then said "I do… don't worry Dave I'll handle it".

"Ok… I'll be back later" Dave said then left, as Dave left all the chipmunks except Brittany, because she knew what was going on gave Alvin a curious stare. "Long story" Alvin replied tossing Simon a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it right now', Simon shrugged and continued eating.

After breakfast Alvin ran over to the counter and found the list as he began to read it he really didn't like this whole responsibility thing. "This could take all day" Alvin complained as he read the list, the first thing on the list was doing the laundry, so Alvin quickly hopped down off the counter to get started.

After a long struggle getting everything into the top loading washer he started it as per Dave's instructions. Simon watched his brother curiously as he continued to complete the list of chores, finishing another job Alvin ran over to the sink to do the dishes he filled the sink then looked down into the soapy water that when he lowered himself in it was up to his chest, hopping out of the warm water he looked around _'how am I supposed to get them in, wash them then take them out again?' _he asked himself.

Seeing his brother looking around somewhat disappointed at the fact that he wasn't able to do this himself Simon hopped up onto the counter next to him "having a problem Alvin?" The chipmunk nodded, "I really don't think I can do this by myself… I think I might need help" Alvin replied. Simon smiled; "I'll get the others" Simon hopped down and scurried out of the room returning a few seconds later with the others.

"Ok… Simon you hand the dishes down to me, I'll scrub them then hand them up to Theo and Eleanor who will then hand them to Brittany and Jeanette who will put them in the drying rack" Alvin said formulating his plan of action.

"Sounds good to me" Simon said, the six chipmunks got into their assigned positions and the assembly line began to move, Simon handed a plate to Alvin who scrubbed and rinsed it then handed it up to his brother and Eleanor who then handed it to Brittany and Jeanette who put it in the drying rack. With this plan in motion the dishes were down within the hour. Alvin let the water out of the sink then went to the bathroom to shower in the bathroom sink. Once he emerged he found the others waiting for him outside the bathroom door, "thank you guys, I couldn't have done it without you" he said with a smile.

"No problem Alvin, I'm just glad to see you actually chose to become responsible" Simon said putting a hand on his brothers back. Alvin nodded, "I really didn't think being responsible was this hard though", Simon chuckled "don't worry Alvin it gets easier as you get used to it".

"Thank goodness for that" Alvin said causing everyone to laugh even him. Alvin turned and looked at the clock "so what do you guys want to do until Dave gets home?"

"We could watch TV?" Theodore suggested, all the chipmunks glanced around at each other before shrugging, and continuing into the living room.

Dave arrived home some time that afternoon just as promised, after greeting the chipmunks he walked around making sure his son had completed his tasks. Dave was impressed to say the least "I'm proud of you Alvin, you did good today", Alvin smiled broadly happy he was making progress "thank you Dave".

"So what do you fellas want for dinner tonight?" Dave asked walking into the kitchen, after a somewhat heated debate they all settled on manicotti. Dave made the dinner then served it, the family ate then parted ways, Dave remained in the kitchen to wash the dishes while the chipmunks went back into the living room to watch more TV. After a while Alvin got bored with watching Animal Planet and left quietly enough for nobody to notice, the chipmunk ran down the hall and into his bed room. After less than a minute he turned around to go back out and was a little more than startled to find Simon right in the door way.

"Simon" Alvin said his voice filled with surprise

"Alvin we're alone now… you can stop playing this game you're playing" Simon said

"What game?" Alvin asked confused

"Come on Alvin… you responsible, at first I thought it was a dream when Dave was saying it but now you can tell me why" Simon said taking a step towards him. Alvin shrugged "there's nothing to tell… it really doesn't have much to do with me" he replied.

"Alvin you're lying to me… why do you suddenly want to become responsible after all it's not exactly in your character" the taller chipmunk persisted crossing his arms. "Maybe I decided to grow up a little… you always did say I acted too immature" Alvin retorted.

Simon nodded seeing his point, "but why is the question"

"Gosh Simon… I know we're brothers but can't I have any privacy?" Alvin said staring into his brothers eyes, Simon could see something, he wasn't sure what he was seeing but something was there so he decided to back off "sorry Alvin… I didn't mean to break into your personal space or anything, I was just curious that's all" he said.

Alvin nodded "I shouldn't have blew up on you that way…" he said turning around to leave, Simon found his brothers behavior very different. Both chipmunks walked out of the room and back down the hall, as they entered the living room Brittany stood up to jump off the couch but her foot slipped causing her to fall, as she landed on the fluffy carpet of the living room, Alvin bounded over to her as fast as he could leaving Simon behind in a thoughtful silence.

By the time he got to Brittany's side she was being pulled to her feet by Jeanette, "Brittany are you okay?" Alvin asked coming to a stop next to her. "Alvin it was only 2 feet onto carpet" she said a small smile crawling across her face, Alvin breathed a sigh of relief, even Jeanette being her sister wasn't this worried about her which made Jeanette think something was going on that she wasn't aware of. She slowly walked away from the other two and over to Simon who was still in his thoughtful silence.

"What's up with Alvin?" Jeanette asked

Simon shrugged "I don't know… I tried talking to him just a few minutes ago and he told me nothing was wrong but when I look into his eyes I can see something's there" he said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Either way we should get to the bottom of it" Jeanette said, Simon nodded "we should".

Alvin and Brittany slowly walked out of the living room and down the hall "you're sure you're alright?" Alvin asked as they got to their bedroom door. Brittany nodded, "Alvin I understand your concern, I think its sweet of you, but I'm fine stop worrying all the time" she said putting a hand on his shoulder Brittany took in a breath "Dave told me you would become over protective of me… but this is a little over kill" she said leaning on him completely as they walked into the bedroom. Alvin smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

The next day Alvin woke up with Brittany pressed against his side but this time he was expecting her to be there, carefully getting up so he didn't wake the chipette he hopped down and headed down to get breakfast. "Good morning Alvin" Dave greeted smiling, "good morning" Alvin mumbled back sleepily as Dave set a toaster waffle in front of him. Alvin quickly ate the waffle then headed back to his room, as he rounded the corner to enter his bedroom he saw that Brittany had woken up and was now standing with Simon in the center of the room, suddenly Simon very lightly grabbed Brittany's arm to stop her from walking away.

As he did Alvin's ears flattened back against his head, as he began to growl he dropped to all fours and ran right towards the two chipmunks, he ran right in between them breaking Simon's hold making him stumble backwards an inch or two. Alvin turned to face Simon still on his front and back paws as he started baring his teeth and he brought his claws out while growling at his brother. Simon stumbled back another inch or two but Alvin only advanced closing the gap.

"Alvin… what are you doing? Don't tell me we have to start getting you rabbi shots" Simon asked watching his brother's actions, "Alvin, you're acting like an… animal" the chipmunk said slowly stepping away. Brittany had seen the fire in his eyes and knew he could possibly tear Simon apart so she stepped in, "Alvin… it's alright I'm fine" Brittany said walking up behind him, Alvin continued to stare down his brother as he put his claws back in and stopped growling. Slowly straightening up he turned to face the chipette "you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "nothing happened" Brittany replied

"But I saw him grab your arm" Alvin said, Brittany nodded "he did but it was a gentle touch" she said lying her hand on his arm gently. Alvin turned to face Simon who was more than confused "Alvin… I want an explanation right now" Simon demanded being very careful not to get to close.

"He deserves to know after what just happened" Brittany said, Alvin chuckled "I guess so".

"So out with it what's been going on?" Simon said crossing his arms.

"Well Simon this is going to be somewhat of a shocker, promise me you won't freak out" Alvin said

"Alvin… I'm past the point of freaking out! Just tell me" Simon said

"I'm pregnant" Brittany blurted out suddenly causing Simon's gaze to shift to her, "and Alvin's the father" she finished. Simon's gaze began to shift from his brother to Brittany and back several times, "you're serious?" Simon asked somewhat doubtful.

"Come on Simon you haven't noticed how much weight I've gained" she said turning sideways, Simon shrugged "it's normal for us chipmunks to gain a little wait over the winter season".

"Seriously Simon… does this look like a little weight?" Brittany asked running her hands up then down her small rounding belly.

Simon shrugged "ok I guess you're right" he said, "and this would explain Alvin's peculiar behavior".

Brittany nodded "isn't it kinda funny how it affects him more behavior wise then it does me".

"It's just how nature works… do the others know?" Simon said

Alvin shook his head "we were going to tell them… eventually"

"Bigger question… does Dave know?" Simon asked hoping they had enough common sense to at least tell Dave by this point. "Yeah Dave knows and now so do you" Brittany replied.

Simon breathed a small sigh of relief, "that's comforting… but in my personal opinion you should tell the others really soon, like right now would be a good time" Simon said. Alvin shrugged "it really doesn't matter to me" he said casting a glance at Brittany who shook her head "I don't think I'm ready to announce it to the family yet" she said timidly.

Simon nodded, "I understand… just don't wait too long or there'll be no need for an announcement"

"I'm only a week and a half along… don't rush me Simon" Brittany said playfully slapping his arm, he chuckled as he began to think, "wow… my brother is going to be a father… wait that means I'm going to an uncle" Simon said happily as he thought about this prospect "and Dave's going to be a grandfather, I bet that sure makes him feel old".

The red clad chipmunk smiled, he liked seeing Simon happy mostly because Simon wasn't usually the type of person to express his joy outright like he just had. As they continued to talk and joke they slowly exited the room and headed down the hall, Simon had promised not to tell the others until Brittany was ready. The days seemed to slowly drag by little by little, finally on one day during her second week she decided it was time to tell the others, hoping that there wouldn't be as much pressure she told them one by one, she went searching for the first person she would tell. "Jeanette… can you come here a second" Brittany called from the entrance of the hallway. Jeanette who was lying on the couch with a book groaned but complied "what is it Brittany?" she asked somewhat irritated, but Brittany didn't seem to notice "I ... have something kinda important to tell you" she said avoiding Jeanette's gaze, "oh no… what did you do this time?" Jeanette asked.

"I really don't want to go in to that much detail" Brittany said looking back up into her face "me and Alvin… we… we're going to have a baby kinda" she said with a small smile. Jeanette's eyes widened to the point they could have fallen out "you're being serious?" Jeanette said trying to control her breathing that was quickly speeding up.

"It's great isn't it?" Brittany said "all my dreams are finally coming true… I've found the chipmunk of my dreams, I'm about to start my family and our careers are taking off, this is great".

"It's great right now… until the press and the paparazzi find out, and you know them once they find out about this your career and Alvin's will be ruined forever, because it is good but they seem to have a way to twist that goodness into an evil" Jeanette said bringing the horrible realization to her. Brittany thought about this a long second, "I never really thought about it that way" she said her voice becoming full of sadness.

Jeanette now regretted saying what she did and tried to cheer up her sister, "look on the bright side, like you said all of your dreams are coming true". Brittany perked up a little "we'll make it work somehow, the important thing right now is me and Alvin love each other, that's all the matters right now" she said happily.

"You are completely right" Jeanette said "we'll cross those other bridges when we come to them"

Brittany nodded then walked off leaving Jeanette to go back down stairs to the book she was reading, _'one down, two to go'_ Brittany thought as she walked into her bed room where she knew Eleanor was.

She walked over and hopped up onto the bottom bunk of the triple bunk bed she shared with her sisters "hey Ellie, can you spare a minute?" she asked smiling at her younger sister.

Eleanor smiled back and pushed her cooking magazine away, "sure… oh Brittany, you really have to start watching what you eat, you're putting on a little weight" Eleanor said as if she just realized. Brittany only smiled more as her sister stood up, "it's not exactly fat…" she said looking down at her sister. Eleanor giggled slightly "don't try to tell me its muscle", Brittany giggled at this to "no Ellie… it's… it's… a baby".

The short chipette quickly became serious "what?" she asked already knowing what her sister had said, Brittany smiled "I'm going to be a mother" she said placing her hands on her sisters shoulders. "Really?" Eleanor asked still very surprised, Brittany nodded "me and Alvin".

"Oh Brittany I'm so happy for you" she said giving her sister a hug, Brittany hugged her sister back, "well… that's all I wanted to tell you… so I'll let you get back to what you were doing" with that said Brittany hopped down off the bed and slowly walked on all fours out to the living room.

After inquiring she found out she could find Theodore in the kitchen cooking, knowing Theodore the way she did she knew she would need to use a different approach on him then she did for the others. Hearing him scurrying about on top of the counter she jumped up and saw him pouring some flour into a bowl, "Theodore…" she called out sweetly. The small chipmunk turned to face her and smiled "hi Brittany… do you want to taste some?" he asked gesturing towards a tray of chipmunk sized cookies. "I'd love to" she said then gingerly picked up one of the freshly baked cookies and began eating it, all the while he stood in front of her anticipating her opinion his tail flicking patiently. After finishing the cookie she smiled "they're great", he smiled then was about to get back to work when she stopped him.

"Theodore can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

The chipmunk nodded and walked back over to her, "what is it Brittany?" he asked his voice full of curiosity as it always was.

"You probably have noticed like everybody else that I've been putting on weight" she said

He nodded, "I really didn't want to say anything because Alvin said that girls get weird when you talk about their weight".

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Alvin would say that and it's true usually but not in my case… here" she said lifting her shirt, she gently picked up his hand and laid it down on her belly and pressed gently, "you should feel it any second" she said with a smile.

Suddenly it felt like something touched his hand from within Brittany's belly causing him to jump, "what was that?" he asked quickly removing his hand, "that was your nephew or niece" she replied. Theodore had to think about that for a moment "… my nephew… would be the son of my brother right?" he asked

Brittany nodded quickly, "yep" she said letting his chipmunk sized brain configure the rest of the pieces but his brain must not have been compatible with something she had said. "Brittany… what does that mean exactly?" he asked his confusion reaching a peak.

Brittany shook her head while she smiled at his cute innocents, "what it means Theo, is me and your brother Alvin are going to have a baby".

That fact clicked almost immediately and left him speechless, his mouth hanging open, Brittany giggled at the sight of the wide eyed chipmunk and asked "do you mind if I have another cookie?"

The green clad chipmunk slowly shook his head, "thanks" she said grabbing a cookie and took off.

**A/N: Before you say anything, I know this chapter was pretty poorly written, I was pressed for time. I promise the rest of story will be better. And now my next order of business, I request that all of you check out a this story by MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN the story is called 'A life of lies' and here's the link again. http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7848279/1/A_life_of_lies**


	3. Plan B  Ian's House

**A/N: Yeah, I felt kinda bad about the last chapter being so poorly written so I decided to post the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy!**

With the whole family now knowing it was extremely hard for her to get any peace, but she put up with all the pointless attention knowing they were just trying to help. As the days passed by Alvin continued to get more and more over protective of his expecting girlfriend maybe a little too over protective.

That morning Alvin and Brittany sat on the table eating a very late breakfast because they had over slept. Finishing up the dishes Dave walked over to the table and said, "can you come here a second Brittany". As he went to gently pick her up Alvin's instincts kicked in and saw Dave's hand as a threat causing him to lunge forward latching onto Dave's hand with his teeth and scratching at his hand with his sharp little claws. "OW!" Dave cried out causing Alvin to let go and drop back down to the table, quickly realizing what he had done he ran over to his father who had begun to wash his hand off and hopped up onto his shoulder. "Dave I am so sorry" he said "I didn't mean to hurt you like that it's just with Brittany being the way she is and all…"

Dave nodded understandingly "I know Alvin…ow… just next time, try to restrain yourself please and I'll make sure you understand that I'm not going to hurt her" the man said drying his hand off. Alvin nodded in agreement then bounded back over to the table where Brittany sat with a very surprised look on her face, "did you really just bite Dave?" she whispered.

"It was a misunderstanding, I thought he was going to hurt you or something" Alvin replied somewhat sheepishly. "We're both lucky we're still living here after that" she whispered to him in return, Alvin grinned "he wouldn't kick us out… he loves us… most of the time".

After breakfast the two chipmunks went out back and sat on the small porch looking out over the back yard that was covered in the rare fluffy white snow that they didn't usually get in California. "Snow is so pretty" she said smiling at the winter wonderland, Alvin cocked his head and looked out over the snow, he didn't see it the same way she did, all he saw was a freezing white substance that made him cold, but he really didn't feel like arguing right now so he said, "yeah… I guess it's pretty".

Brittany sighed then stood up as she began to shiver, even though they had clothes and fur it was still very cold outside, she turned to walk inside leaving Alvin still sitting on the porch looking out over the snow covered yard 'I guess it does look kinda pretty' he thought then quickly went inside. Making his way down the hallway he turned to go into the living room and saw Brittany sitting on the window sill in front of the window that was open just above her head, 'she can't stay away from the snow can she?' he thought as he silently walked across the room, as he looked up at her from behind he got an idea. He took a few steps back and leapt up onto the window sill landing right next to her causing her to jump. Turning quickly she slipped and lost her balance causing her to fall out the open window. The chipette fell down and right through the foot of snow that was on the ground. Alvin watched with a guilty grin plastered on his face, Brittany poked her head above the surface, shaking the snow off her head she looked up at the guilty expressioned chipmunk, "Alvin!" she growled then bounded through the snow and to the front door which Alvin opened for her as she approached.

"Sorry Brittany" he said as the shivering damp chipette walked right past him, "it was an accident I didn't mean to make you fall… startle you yes… fall no" Alvin said following the freezing chipette. Brittany hopped up onto the couch that was in front of the roaring fireplace and began to strip her clothes off that were becoming damp as the snow melted. "Alvin I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you… but next time the snow might not be there" she said as he hopped up next to her, "a fall like that onto hard ground really wouldn't have hurt me but it could have seriously hurt the baby".

"I won't let it happen again" Alvin said "I would never hurt you or the baby"

Brittany smiled "I know you wouldn't Alvin… but you have to be a little more careful so neither of us gets hurt by accident either".

Alvin nodded then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to help warm her up, "how about we go upstairs" he suggested, Brittany complied with a nod. Upstairs they went into their bed room and hopped up onto his bed and covered themselves up and took a short nap.

"Simon" Theodore called coming out of the kitchen, Simon who was just about to head down the hall turned to face his brother, "Simon, where's Dave?" he asked. Simon readjusted his glasses for a second before answering "he went to Jett Records for something" he replied. Theodore nodded then went back into his favorite room in the house, the kitchen.

Dave walked into the Jett Records building and straight up to the top floor where Ian's office was, he walked in and saw that Ian wasn't there so he sat down and waited for his used to be enemy now friend to comeback. "Dave" a balding man greeted as he walked into the office "what brings you all the way out here?"

"I have to ask a favor of you" Dave said

"Ah ah ah… before you give me a bunch of bad news… did you finish those songs or do you need more time?" the man said sitting down behind his desk. "I got two of them, the other two are almost done" Dave said handing him 2 CD's Ian immediately turned and tossed them by his CD player, "I don't have to listen to them… I know they're great… now what was it you were going to ask me?"

Dave shifted in his chair "Ian I need you to call off the tour that's supposed to start next week".

Ian groaned slouching in his chair, "Dave… come on, everything's set I got all the places booked… I promise what happened the first time won't happen again, I promise I was being greedy and stupid but I've learned my lesson besides you're coming along".

Dave nodded "it's not that Ian… we're having some… family problems right now that we should work out". Ian nodded "I guess I could make some phone calls…. I doubt they'll understand but I'll call it off" he said leaning back in his chair "what types of family problems are you guys having?" Ian asked curiously.

"I… really don't know if I should tell you" Dave said skeptically, "Dave you can trust me" the man replied

Dave nodded "this doesn't leave this office… nobody else finds out, press, paparazzi, nobody", Ian nodded a very serious look on this face "it can't be that bad".

"It's not really a bad thing it was bound to happen sooner or later but I know at their age the paparazzi won't let up until they destroy them" Dave replied. Ian nodded "so what exactly happened… you make it sound like something drastic has happened as if like two of them are about to be parents or something" he said with a chuckle.

Dave nodded "Alvin and Brittany" he replied causing Ian to turn serious again, "Ian you have to help me… you know the lingo better than I do, you can help keep the blood sucking paparazzi off their backs".

Ian nodded "ok so we cancel the tour… because one of them… fell ill?" he suggested "you know they're going to want a reason and if they don't get one they'll either make one up or they'll just snoop around until they either find out the truth or they can make something up that's believable enough for people to believe".

"But if you tell them that they'll want a story anyway and go snooping and find out the truth" Dave said "can't you just cancel it quietly so they won't find out?"

"Dave… it doesn't work that way, they're probably already down at their first stop waiting for them, what you got to do is keep them out of sight for a while after a call this off so they can't get to them".

"How long?" Dave asked

"However long it takes for them to give up" Ian said

"I can't keep them locked up that long" Dave said

"Ok… I know you're not really going to like this idea but it's the best I've got… let me take the two of them, I'll hide them at my place until they figure it out then we'll take them to whoever else you trust, and we'll keep bouncing them around like that until those blood sucking leaches go away" Ian suggested helpfully.

"I really don't see we have a choice… let me talk to D.J and see if he'd be willing to take them for a little while, he always was fond of the kids" Dave said. "I'll get to work canceling the tour" Ian said "thanks for updating me". Dave nodded then left, he walked out to his car and drove home, about 30 to 45 minutes later Dave arrived home and was somewhat surprised by what he saw, 'Ian must have called pretty fast' Dave thought sadly as he drove down his street that was lined with cars, as he pulled into his driveway he was swarmed by the paparazzi asking him questions about why the tour was cancelled, but Dave ignored them completely and pushed his way through and entered his house. Locking the door he turned around and saw 4 chipmunks standing in front of him "what did we do to get them here?" Simon asked.

"I had to cancel your tour next week" Dave said "because of Brittany but it's not a big deal you guys just got back not that long ago from that lab and probably want the rest". The chipmunks all nodded "we can reschedule for some other time" Jeanette said, "that was my point" Dave said "where is Alvin and Brittany?"

"They're in the back sleeping" Simon replied as the group followed Dave into the kitchen, Dave nodded his approval, "that's good she probably needs the rest". After a while the four chipmunks dispersed and Dave began to call Ian, he set up a time and place for them to smuggle the two chipmunks out of the house once he was finished he walked into the living room and gathered everybody to the couch.

"As you guys may know already what Alvin and Brittany are going through is stressful enough they don't need the paparazzi nagging them and threatening to ruin their careers and maybe even their lives so they're going to go live with Ian for a little while, probably a few days to a week then they're going to go live with D.J for a while, until those guys outside lay off a little" Dave said to them.

"Are you sure Ian's the best choice?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah… he's changed he'll treat them good" Dave replied

"And what about us?" Simon asked

"You guys are going to act as decoys for your brother and your sister" Dave said

"How are we going to do that?" Theodore asked curiously

"By staying inside, making yourselves seen but you won't talk to them" Dave said answering his question

"Why?" Eleanor asked "why can't we just stay out of sight?"

"Because if they occasionally see one of you guys they won't figure out that the other two aren't really here" Dave answered.

"And where will we be?" a tired and confused Alvin asked from behind him, Dave turned around and said "Alvin… I know you still don't trust Ian, but since I had to cancel the tour next week the paparazzi are outside waiting to hear why. You and Brittany are going to move in with Ian for a little while".

"Dave you know I don't trust him!" Alvin practically shouted "why couldn't we move in with D.J until this thing blows over?"

"You will be Alvin… as soon as the paparazzi figure out you're with Ian we'll discretely move you to D.J's" Dave replied.

"And D.J's ok with this?" Simon asked

"Yeah, after I explained to him what's going on he was more than happy to let Alvin and Brittany stay with him" the man said turning around briefly "by the way where's Brittany?"

"She's still sleeping" the red clad chipmunk replied

"Alvin why don't you go wake her up, and I'll finish making dinner" Dave said then left for the kitchen, Alvin complied and bounded up down the hall and into their bedroom hopping up onto his bed he sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Brittany wake up" he whispered but she was out, the chipmunk smiled and gave up, he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist letting his hands fall on her belly.

Dave served dinner and sat down with the other four chipmunks and started eating but stopped "where are those two?"

"I didn't see Alvin come back out" Simon said "he's probably still back there". Dave nodded "I better go get them" he said, Dave left the table and went down the hall and into his children's bedroom, he walked over and peered up at Alvin's bunk bed. He could see Brittany sleeping soundly but Alvin was only half asleep, "Alvin" Dave whispered waking the chipmunk up completely "dinners done". Alvin nodded and slowly stood up then stretched "wake Brittany up then come on down" Dave said then left the room again.

Alvin sat up next to Brittany and shook her gently by the shoulder again, this time getting her to break from her slumber. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "what is it Alvin?" she asked knowing that was who woke her up.

"Dinner's ready" he said still sitting next to her, she nodded then stood up, "that's good I'm famished", Alvin gently took her hand and they headed out of the bed room and out to the kitchen where the others were.

After they ate Brittany was about to leave but Dave stopped her "Brittany" he said "I know you're not going to like this anymore than Alvin does but you two are going to have to go live with Ian for a little while". Brittany was shocked "wait… why?… and why Ian?"

"Well… I had to cancel your tour and doing that triggered the paparazzi to swarm our door and I'm sure you know by now that if they find out about you it could possibly ruin not only yours and Alvin's career but maybe your lives so me and Ian have arranged this little plan to keep you out of the spot light" Dave said.

"Dave I don't mean to sound dumb but as soon as we walk out that door they're going to know… it kinda shows on me" she said. Dave nodded "that's why I'm gonna be the only one to 'walk' out the door, you and Alvin will be comfortably lounging in this laptop case" he said bringing a wide leather bag onto the table. "You can't be serious?" Brittany said "that's gonna be so uncomfortable I'm not even going to describe it".

"It's supposed to look that way from the outside" Dave said then unzipped it, the whole large main compartment was padded with fluffy carpet, the area was more than big enough for the two chipmunks to lie down side by side.

"I put this thing together just in case I had to smuggle you fellas past the press" he said "you and Alvin better pack a few changes of clothes and some personal belongings because I'm sad to say you two will be leaving tonight".

Brittany nodded then left with Alvin to pack a few things, Alvin managed to help keep Brittany's luggage as light as his which was a couple changes of clothes. Dave helped them into the case then zipped it up and left, he pushed through the swarms of people and got into his car. After driving for about a half hour he pulled up alongside a shiny black SUV that was sitting in the other lane, Dave picked the case up and handed it to Ian "take care of them… and remember if the paparazzi finds out call me and we'll move them to D.J's place". Ian nodded "will do Dave… now you get home before those morons figure anything out".

After exchanging good byes both cars drove off, Ian unzipped the case and let the chipmunks out, as soon as they hopped out onto the seat Alvin pushed Brittany behind him and started growling at Ian. "Now listen Alvin, I'm trying to help you, I'm not going to hurt you or Brittany" he said but Alvin continued to just growl at him. Ian shrugged and said "ok… if that's the way you want it to be I won't talk to you either", the rest of the ride to Ian's mansion was silent except the sound of Alvin growling in the back of his throat. Once they arrived at Ian's mansion the trio went inside, the balding man showed them to the guest room they'd be staying in which was right down the hall from his own "this is where you two will be staying for the time being" he said. Brittany nodded while Alvin just stared into the room as if something would come out and get him. "Thank you Ian" Brittany said looking up at the man, he nodded and crouched down "I truly am sorry for what I did and I hope one day I can make it up to you" he said.

"This is a pretty good start" Brittany replied with a smile Alvin only snorted, Ian nodded and left them alone, he went and settled down in his plush living room and opened a book he had bought earlier that day entitled 'Raising Chipmunks for Dummies'.

Alvin slowly walked into the bedroom expecting everything including the floor to grab him, Brittany who was following him gently laid a hand on his shoulder "hey… Ian's fine, he's changed".

Alvin shook his head, "I still don't trust him" Alvin said looking around the room, "you trust me right?" she asked causing Alvin to turn around "of course I trust you". Brittany nodded "then trust me when I say he's not going to hurt us… he truly cares… just forgive him for what he did to you and forget".

Alvin nodded "I already forgave him for what he did to me… but what he did to you, my brothers and even your sisters, he's gonna have to earn that forgiveness" the chipmunk stated, Brittany shrugged understanding what he was talking about.

After examining the room for a solid half hour Alvin determined it was safe, both chipmunks settled down on the bed to relax for a while, "it's only a matter of time before they figure out where we are" Brittany stated sadly lowering her head onto this chest. The red clad chipmunk nodded as he put a comforting arm around her "once they find out where we are we'll just go to D.J's house but in the meantime I guess we're safe here… the important thing is that we're together" he said warmly giving her a small smile as he finished speaking.

**A/N: There you go, this chapter was much better than the other two and the story is finally rolling along as well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	4. Love, Hate and DJ Bond

**A/N: I really don't have any boring announcements to bore you with, except…. Once you're done here you should go check out this truly awesome story I was reading the other day and leave a review, 'A life of lies' by **MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN, **and here's chapter 4 of my story :) **

The next morning Ian walked out of his bedroom in his bathrobe whistling cheerfully, he walked past Alvin and Brittany's open door glancing in, smiling to himself at the two of them cuddled together he continued on his way. Down stairs he sat down at the table, his butler brought in his plate of food and set it down in front of him, "Arnold, do you know what chipmunks eat for breakfast?" Ian asked the butler.

"I am sorry I do not, Mr. Hawke" the man replied

Ian nodded "make two more meals like this one… but a bit smaller" he said to his butler, the man nodded and left. A few minutes later as Ian began to eat Alvin hopped up onto the table shortly followed by Brittany, "what's for breakfast?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Eggs, bacon and toast" the butler replied setting the meals down in front of the two chipmunks, Alvin sniffed at the food then turned to Ian "you don't have any toaster waffles?"

"What Alvin means" Brittany interjected "is, we just aren't used to such a gourmet breakfast"

"I see" Ian said then motioned for the butler to come closer "see if you can whip up some waffles", the butler nodded then left for the kitchen, "sorry for the inconvenience… it's been quite some time since I've had chipmunks living with me" the man said with a small smile.

Brittany waited patiently while Alvin on the other hand tapped his foot impatiently, after several minutes the butler reappeared with the waffles as requested. After breakfast Ian left for Jett Records leaving the chipmunks alone in the house with just the butler, Alvin really didn't like the butler, in Alvin's opinion he was always way to formal addressing him with 'yes sir' or 'no sir' it really drove Alvin up the walls and by the end of the day he wanted to scratch the butlers face off. But Brittany on the other hand liked the attention; she enjoyed being called Ma'am and being treated as if she was someone really important.

That evening Alvin approached the butler who was helping prepare dinner, "what time is Ian going to be home at?" he asked. The butler without turning around replied "about 5:30 sir", Alvin was about to attack the butler right then and there but a gentle hand being laid on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled and saw Brittany standing there with a 'let's talk' look in her eye, Alvin nodded and walked out of the kitchen, the two small chipmunks walked through the giant mansion all the way up to their bedroom.

"Don't let it get to you" she said sitting down on the bed, "let what get to me?" Alvin asked as if nothing was wrong.

"All of this… Ian, the butler, the paparazzi… us. We'll make it through this" she said gently putting a hand on his upper arm. He nodded still very unsure "I'm just extremely stressed out right now… I have to trust the guy who almost killed you, worry about the fact that the paparazzi could single handedly ruin our lives and careers and on top of all that I have to put up with a retarded butler that won't even call me by my name". Brittany couldn't contain her amusement as she began to giggle "come on Alvin we both know you like the attention".

"The attention is nice but the constant 'yes sir… no sir' thing is really starting to drag on me" Alvin said.

"It's not really that big of a deal is it?" Brittany asked

"No it wouldn't be if that was the only problem" Alvin said "I would be able to put up with it if it was the only problem but it's not".

"I know what you mean" she said "I've been having problems for the last 2 weeks".

Alvin nodded as he slowly became lost staring into her ice blue eyes, slowly he moved closer and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

A few seconds later Brittany pulled away just a little leaving their foreheads together "you haven't done that in a while". Alvin smiled as he gently rubbed the sides of her belly "I know… it's been way to long" he replied then pulled her into another kiss…

About an hour later both chipmunks where sitting down in the living room watching, in Alvin's opinion a 'sappy romance movie' but he put up with the movie because it was one of Brittany's favorites. Suddenly the front door opened and Ian walked in shaking the snow off his coat, "we sure are getting a lot of snow for living in California" he said as he hung up his coat. Deciding it would be a good idea to spend some time with the two chipmunks he settled down in the living room in the chair next to the couch they were sitting on, after a few minutes though he became bored with the movie and picked up the newspaper that was on the coffee table and began reading it.

The evening slowly passed giving way to the night leaving the chipmunks very tired, "good night" Ian said gently closing their door. Brittany rolled over onto her side and used her hand to support her head, as she laid there Alvin rolled over to face her, the chipmunk could see a look in her eye and asked "what is it?"

"We've been so worried about everything else we haven't even talked about names for the baby" Brittany said. "We still have about two weeks" Alvin replied "I wouldn't worry about it too much", as he went to roll over again Brittany grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back "two weeks isn't exactly what I'd call a long time".

"Ok you win… we'll talk about it first thing in the morning, after breakfast" the chipmunk said smiling at her. Brittany nodded "fine… tomorrow it is".

**At the Seville's house the next morning:**

Simon strode out into the living room and hopped up onto the windowsill for his daily viewing to keep the swarms of people outside right where they were but there were only about 3 different people out there. Becoming concerned he jumped down and ran out of the room calling his father's name, he ran into the music room the same time Dave was coming out "Dave they're like all gone!"

Dave quickly hurried to the front window and looked out "there's no way they gave up that easily they must have figured out where they are" he said then ran to the phone. Quickly picking it up, he dialed Ian's number and waited for an answer, "Dave… I was just about to call you they've started swarming my door we need to move them again" Ian said answering the phone. Dave nodded "I'll call D.J" he said then hung up.

On a highway somewhere outside LA two police motorcycles were engaged in a hot pursuit, "they're taking the LA exit, cut 'em off" a veteran officer wearing mirrored aviator sunglasses said into the mic of his CB radio as he swerved in and out of the traffic. "Roger that D.J" another officer said over the radio, D.J gunned the throttle of his bike sending him rocketing forward, right behind him as he flew around cars was his partner.

"Ok Pepper he turned off he should be there in about 8 seconds" D.J said flying onto the highway off ramp behind the car he was chasing. As he was rounding the corner a small handheld device started vibrating in his pocket, "dang it" the officer muttered retrieving his cell phone, flipping it open as he cruised around the corner at 65 mph he said "ello?"

"D.J… I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time" Dave said

"Oh no we're good" D.J said with a smile as he watched the car slide sideways in front of a police cruiser "hold on a second Dave" he said then skidded to a stop and picked up his mic, "you in the car… you are under arrest come out with your hands up" he said then replaced the mic.

"So Dave what's going down?" D.J asked as the other three officers apprehended the two men in the car, "Alvin and Brittany need to be moved again are you available to take them sometime today or is this a bad time?" Dave replied.

"As soon as I get off work I'll pick them up just tell me where… oh hold on a sec" he said as the three officers approached with the two handcuffed men. "You are here by charged with grand theft auto, reckless driving, assault, robbery and anything else I can pin on you… read 'em their rights and get them out of here" D.J said then put the phone back to his ear "ok so where do I pick them up at?"

Late that evening around the hour of 9:00 a yellow Jeep Wrangler was parked in the middle of a deserted back street. As the man sat in his vehicle a black SUV pulled up alongside of him, "D.J Bond?" the driver of the SUV asked the driver was a balding man with square rimmed glasses, "that would be me" the man replied "you brought the merchandise?"

"Not so fast… ID first" the other man said

"Careful…. I like that" D.J said extracting a paper from his pocket, "I'm sure you'll find the signatures in order" he said giving it to the other man. The man looked at the paper and nodded "very well… after all you can't be too careful" Ian said handing D.J the leather laptop bag.

"Pleasure doing business with you" D.J said handing the case to the man in the passenger seat, Ian nodded and drove off in one direction while D.J drove off in the other. Hogan quickly unzipped the case and Alvin hopped out followed by Brittany, "so this is your contraption" Alvin said hopping up onto the narrow dash.

"Yep" D.J replied "oh there's been a slight change in plans" he said "Hogan make the call"

The other man complied and took out his cell phone and began dialing. "What do you mean 'there's been a change in plans'?" Brittany asked somewhat worried. "Dave… Hogan here" the man said "we've made… and when I say we I mean D.J has made a few changes to the plan… instead of staying at his house in the suburbs we're taking them out to my parents place"

"Will your parents mind having two chipmunks running around the house?" Dave asked

"No… they're on a month's long vacation, I'm house sitting for them and besides it's a ranch house out in the country… those reporters won't come all the way out here looking for them" Hogan said

"Sounds great… just call me if Brittany goes into labor before we bring them home" Dave said

Hogan was silent for a second scratching his chin thoughtfully, "say that again just to make sure I understood correctly".

"Sure… I said make sure you call me if Brittany goes into labor when you fellas are watching her" Dave repeated. Hogan nodded "that's what I thought you said… and that's a will do, talk to you soon" he said then hung up.

Having heard what Hogan was saying D.J asked "something wrong?", Hogan shook his head "no… not really… we'll talk about it when we get to the house". The yellow Jeep cruised down the back roads and clear into the country, after driving for almost two hours they turned off the road and drove down the somewhat short driveway.

After everyone got out and went inside they were greeted by D.J's other two men, Pepper and John. "Me and John took the liberty of looking around and we came to the conclusion that if we had to fight those animals off this would be an opportune location… you can see for like ever, there's windows going around the second floor that would work great as gun ports if we were attacked" Pepper said looking around the spacious living room.

"Ok first off… there's to be no shooting in or around this house, got it?" Hogan said

"Understood, no shooting" D.J said "John go mine the front yard"

"D.J don't do that to me" Hogan said "my parents would kill me if something happened to this house"

"So we won't hurt the house… understood?" D.J said turning in a 180 to see all of his men who all nodded. "Ok then… meeting in the dining room" D.J said as he started to walk off.

"D.J… if you don't mind could we have the meeting in the living room… that's where Dave always has our family meetings" Brittany said timidly. "Sure" D.J replied "not a problem" then walked over and sat down in the leather armchair, Alvin and Brittany hopped up onto the couch next to Pepper and John while Hogan sat crossed legged on the coffee table.

"Ok… for anybody who didn't notice we happen to be out in the middle of nowhere, the only time you're even gonna think about LA is if you go outside at night and see the western sky glowing a little bit" the lead officer said running his fingers through his hair "Pepper, John… security".

"There's no point in keeping them locked up inside all day, if they wanted to they could go out back just avoid going out front because a very rare passing car could see you" John said

"Ok… the rules" D.J said "neither of you leave the house by yourself; you don't have to go out with each other either, if you go out with Hogan or John that's fine. Like Hogan stated before we don't want the house destroyed, so try to keep it a little calm… and I think that about sums it up".

Alvin nodded "we can live with those rules".

"Just curious but… what landed you two in this mess in the first place?" D.J asked "all Dave told me is that the press won't leave you alone and they could ruin you but my question is why?"

Alvin glanced at Brittany who shrugged "it's very complicated… but the long and the short of it is… we're going to have a baby" Brittany said. D.J nodded silently for a moment, that wasn't the kind of explanation he was looking for but that's what he got, "ok… point noted we'll be careful not to jostle you around too much if we need to transport you" the officer said "about how long do you have left?"

"About two weeks" she replied offering her best estimate, the sergeant nodded "we'll discuss this tomorrow… you two better get to bed". John quickly showed them to their room then returned to the living room.

"Ok… that might complicate things a little bit" D.J said

"Yeah but it could also help things" Pepper said "they won't be as high strung as they usually are which will be to our benefit".

"True but do any of you know how to care for an expecting chipette?" D.J asked

All three men shook their heads, "I guess we should play it by ear" John said, "we're gonna have to… besides I think Alvin will pretty much take care of her it being a natural part of their lives" D.J replied thoughtfully. The others seemed to agree so D.J closed the meeting and dismissed his men to bed.

The night started to pass by without any problems, but suddenly an extremely loud thud and crashing noise broke the nightly silence also jolting Brittany out of sleep. Looking around frantically she heard another loud bang causing her to jump, hopping out of bed she ran right out of her room and into the one across the hall that Hogan, John and Pepper were sleeping in, "Hogan!" she shouted running into the room causing the men to wake up with a start and grab their .45 hand guns they kept within arm's reach at all times, the chipette quickly dived to floor with a scared squeak realizing she had 3 guns pointed at her.

John was the first to lower his gun, "it's just Brittany" he said putting it on the night stand and getting out of bed. "You two go back to bed I've got this" John said then walked over and gently scooped the chipette up in his hands and walked out of the room. "So what's the matter?" he asked, Brittany was about to answer when it came again, 'BANG!' she quickly hopped up onto his shoulder and clung to his neck. Knowing the sound had come from outside he walked into the bathroom and looked out the window "it's just the barn door" he said "I'll run out and close it". Brittany nodded still clinging to his neck, as he went to open the front door he gently picked her up and put her down on the floor, "it's cold out there you're likely to catch anomia or something" he said then opened the door, but Brittany didn't really care, she darted out right behind him without him even noticing.

The Marine walked over and began to shut the door when he heard a loud growling coming from inside, a growl he knew didn't come from one of the farm animals. Instinctively reaching behind himself for his handgun he came up empty, _'great'_ he thought hesitant to enter the barn in the dark without a weapon. Deciding it would be safer if he went back and got his handgun he took a step backwards but suddenly with an extremely loud roar a giant shadowy form leapt out of the barn at him. The shadowy form was a giant black bear, while it sailed through the air John grabbed the bear's front paws to prevent them from mauling him but the bears weight was too much for him and they both went crashing to the ground.

Brittany stood on the front porch frozen in horror watching this but after they both fell to the ground she darted back inside. The chipette ran as fast as she could up the stairs which right now wasn't very fast, bounding into D.J's room she hopped up onto the bed and started shouting his name. The colonel stirred then woke up "Brittany… what is it?" he asked frantically seeing her state.

"It's John he needs help!" she cried frantically as tears came to her eyes, "where?" D.J asked hopping out of bed.

"The barn" Brittany replied

D.J grabbed his .45 handgun off the night stand and ran right down the stairs and out the open front door. Getting outside he saw his man lying on his back in the snow struggling with the giant bear.

John had his strong grip wrapped around the bear's snout and was trying to push him back when suddenly a loud bang echoed through the area then suddenly the bear stopped struggling and fell right onto of him. "D.J… help" the man said having the air pressed out of him by the several hundred pound bear.

Brittany darted past D.J and ran up to the man "Brittany be careful… it might not be dead" D.J shouted after the chipette. But his warning was too late; suddenly the bears one paw moved to the side and was coming down towards her, to an animal her size with deadly force. But John was quicker; his arm shot out and grabbed the bear's wrist. D.J ran up and fired another shot into the bear's head killing it, with the help of the man trapped underneath D.J was able to pull the bear off of him then helped him to his feet. "Dang you're lucky" D.J said, John nodded "you have no idea" he said turning toward the shivering chipette. Carefully picking her up, John cradled her in his hands, "I hate bears" she whispered steeling on last glance at the fallen beast, "we'll deal with it tomorrow" D.J said gesturing towards the bear as they walked back towards the house. After getting a quick recount of what happened D.J went back to bed and so did the other two as well, Brittany crawled back into bed and laid down in front of Alvin wrapping her arms around him for self-comfort and pretty soon he draped his arms around her while remaining asleep between the physical warmth of the covers and him and the warmth he brought to her heart she was able to fall into a deep relaxing sleep despite the event that had just occurred.

**A/N: And there you go… I know the story is still a little boring and not very exciting but I'm building up to something huge so stay tuned and keep reading :)**

**BTW, drop by, read and review **MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN's** story "A life of lies?", it's really good and if you like a good AxB story you should check it out ;)**


	5. A Day in The Life of Alvin and Brittany

**A/N: Howdy readers and fellow authors, here's chapter 5, please read, enjoy and review, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Having virtually nothing to do the next day everybody managed to sleep way into the late morning, stirring lightly the red clad chipmunk slowly opened his eyes, feeling the light pressure from Brittany's arms made him look down and around. Sadly to Alvin it appeared as if Brittany was clinging to him for dear life, "she must have had a nightmare last night… the poor thing" Alvin whispered to himself completely oblivious to the events of last night, as he gently started stroking her hair.<p>

Downstairs D.J settled down at the dining room table with a plate of eggs and the morning paper, steeling a glance out the back window he smiled to himself at his men trying to drag the bear through the 6 inches of snow to the barn to skin it. Shaking his head he returned to his paper and breezed through it getting the important parts, circling all the crime articles, as he read through one of the articles he stopped and shook his head, getting up he grabbed the phone and dialed a phone number "Joe… what did I tell you about the bank robbery?" D.J asked

"D.J it just doesn't make sense… why would they hide the money in the bank they stole it from?" Joe replied. "The money never left the bank, there were dozens of witness and quite a few security cameras and all of them said that they didn't see anything leave the bank" D.J said into the phone, "trust me Joe… it's down in the safe deposit box room… and I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll see that the thieves have a deposit box and the money is in there" D.J said shaking his head. The man groaned "fine D.J just for you I'll check it out ok, now if you don't mind I have to get back to work" he said then hung up.

"Just trying to be helpful" D.J muttered as he sat back down to finish eating. The hour was about noon when D.J was heading outside to help his men when Alvin and Brittany ran down the stairs, "we'll be outside" D.J said turning around briefly "there's some waffles on the counter for you two" he said then left shutting the door behind himself.

Alvin hopped up onto the counter and grabbed two waffles and jumped back down then scurried into the living room where Brittany was waiting on the couch. "Thank you Alvin" she said kindly taking the waffle from him, the chipmunk merely smiled as he settled down next to her and began eating his own. Breakfast for the two chipmunks passed quietly with no conversation as did part of the afternoon, until D.J came back in with his friends. The four men walked over and began warming themselves by the fire "it is freezing out there" Pepper announced, "yeah… why is it so cold out here?" Alvin asked

"It all has to do with the elevation and our area…" D.J replied "we're at a higher elevation and pretty far north so it's naturally colder here".

Alvin nodded "kinda makes me feel like hibernating" he joked.

"You could but that's boring compared to what you could be doing around here" the sergeant said with a smile. Alvin shrugged "I guess you're right" he replied thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else…<strong>

On a deserted country road surrounded by fields two men, one short, one tall, walked along, "where are we going Harry?" the tall one asked. "I don't know" he replied glancing around as if looking for something "maybe we should just hightail it to a foreign country liked we talked about before".

"Like Arizona?" the tall man asked, Harry only rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. "Harry, we're still in the kidnapping and ransom business right?"

"Yes birdbrain" Harry replied as they walked down a hill and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Seville house: <strong>

"I'm so glad they're gone" Theodore said as he carefully stepped out onto the front porch with the other three chipmunks. Simon nodded his agreement "we now can have access to our own yard… go figure right" he said. "Look at the bright side….soon this whole thing will blow over and Brittany and Alvin will be able to come back home" Eleanor said then grabbed Theodore's hand and skipped back inside with him following behind her. Jeanette agreed with her sister "yeah… once they figure out they're not at Ian's they won't have anywhere else to look".

Simon thought for a moment, "which means… they'll come back here to get a statement from us about what made them disappear and eventually they'll just fabricate their own story and go home spreading a bunch of lies that could very well be worse than the truth".

"You're right Simon" Jeanette said quietly "but why do you speak of what's happening to them as a bad thing… it's a great gift" she inquired.

Simon nodded "a gift it is indeed, no argument there… but they're way too young and even without the paparazzi it has a chance of not only ruining their careers, their lives, but their relationship as well".

Jeanette shook her head "I have to disagree with you on that… ruin their careers maybe, but it will without a doubt enrich their lives and I feel it will only strengthen their bond… I have never seen two chipmunks who were so perfectly matched, they were made for each other" she stated firmly.

"True… but they will always be rivals, it's who they are and in a relationship where you have to work together it could very well destroy them" Simon said noting her point and supporting his own at the same time. Jeanette nodded "you're right… but I know my sister and I know she'll put her differences with Alvin aside… she loves him more than anything else, and I know Alvin feels the same way about her, so I'm sure everything will turn out fine… you just have to have faith Simon" Jeanette said putting a hand on his arm, the bespectacled chipmunk looked down at her hand and nodded "maybe you are right… but I still feel they're way too young for this".

"Duly noted… but what's done is done we can't change it now, all we can do now is go along with it and make the best of it and above all support them" Jeanette replied with a shy smile. Simon nodded "I guess I am overacting a little bit… it's just a lot to fathom Alvin and Brittany being who they are and all".

"Yeah it is pretty scary to think we could have a mini Alvin or Brittany or worse a miniature mix of both of them running around here" Jeanette chuckled gently leaning against his shoulder "but in all honesty I'm worried about Brittany… this is like nothing she's been through before, I just hope she can handle it".

"Jeanette" Simon said wrapping his arms around her "Brittany's a fighter, she will fight her way through this… besides she has Alvin, like you said he would die for her if needed".

Jeanette nodded "I just hope he can live for her"

"Trust me he almost killed me and he bit Dave" Simon said with a short chuckle

Jeanette was taken aback "why would he kill you?"

"Because he thought I was hurting Brittany when I merely placed my hand on her arm" he said "Alvin ran right in between us and continued to growl at me showing his claws and teeth until Brittany was able to convince him I wasn't really going to hurt her… trust me Alvin would do anything for her".

Jeanette nodded "I know… I just needed to hear someone else say it so I knew it wasn't just my brain trying to calm me down" she replied then planted a small kiss on his cheek. Afterwards Simon looked at her with a 'really?' look "is that all I get?"

Jeanette shrugged then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss, completely unknown to the two lip-locked chipmunks that a photographer was at the end of the front yard discretely watching the house and seeing this rare sight he couldn't help but snap a few pictures.

Finally breaking apart after almost a solid minute both Jeanette and Simon stared into each other's eyes for several seconds before re-entered the house hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The very next morning Alvin drug the paper in and began to leaf through it as he looked at the various pages he saw a picture of his brother Simon and Jeanette kissing. Smiling at the picture he began to read the caption, <em>'Simon and Jeanette Seville pose for a romantic photo'<em> was what the caption read. Alvin scoffed at this _'that moron probably climbed into the bedroom in the middle of the night to get the photo… but it is cute'_ he thought looking at the picture again _'Simon should really just man up and ask her out' _he thought shaking his head as he plucked that page out before putting the paper back together and bringing it in to the table. Taking the page he ran up to the bedroom they were staying in where Brittany sat in bed relaxing. Hopping up onto the bed he said, "take a look at this".

Brittany looked down at the picture a smile forming on her lips "aww… they're so cute together". Alvin nodded his agreement, but as Brittany looked at the photo she said "I bet that idiot had to break into the house in the middle of the night to get that photo… because Simon and Jeanette would never pose like that for no photo".

"My thoughts exactly" Alvin said taking a glance at the photo, as he looked at the photo he began to think "you know what really bugs me… when asked they say they're a couple but Simon has never officially asked her out for a first date so how can they be a legitimate couple?"

Brittany shook her head "you just want something to tease your brother about" she said knowingly, "that too… but seriously like we went on a first date, then we dated for a while then…"

"Then this happened" Brittany finished for him gesturing towards herself

"It's not… a bad thing" Alvin replied, "I suppose not it was bound to happen sooner or later… but don't you think we're a tad young?" Brittany asked.

Alvin shrugged "maybe… but we're ready right?... I know I am"

Brittany shrugged as well "I guess I'm ready… I really don't have a choice at this point either way"

"True….besides I'm here and I'll always be here for you no matter what" Alvin replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Right now I'm more worried about the press and the paparazzi" Brittany said with true concern "they could ruin not only our lives but the life of our child and that scares me".

Alvin nodded understanding her concern "it scares me too but remember we've got the best body guards in the business".

During the day the men and the two chipmunks would do anything to occupy themselves as their stay continued to get more and more boring, and during the evenings the chipmunks and the men would sit around and talk causing the men and the chipmunks to bond as a sort of family but the two that bonded the most was Brittany and John, although human John treated Brittany as a baby sister and she looked up to him as if he was her brother.

"I win" Alvin exclaimed pointing to his hand of cards that was lying on the table, Hogan glanced at his cards then slapped his down on the table "your deal" he mumbled as Alvin collected the chips.

D.J who was sitting at the other end of the medium sized table with his feet on it leaning back in his chair couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that one of his men was being beaten in cards by a chipmunk. "Are you cheating?" Hogan asked the chipmunk, who shook his head "no… but maybe you should start" he said then began laughing.

In the kitchen after he had kicked Hogan out Pepper was cooking a dinner of stew using only the vegetables, spices and herbs from an indoor garden he had started as soon as they had arrived and the meat from the bear they had killed.

In the living room John sat in the reclining leather chair in front of the burning fireplace, his feet up on the foot rest and a chipette laying in his lap. Brittany was laying on her back letting the young man massage her abdominal section just soaking up all the attention John was giving her, she liked being the center and she liked spending time with John so in her opinion it was all pretty good.

"John" she said thoughtfully, "I know a lot about the others but I really don't know anything about you…" she said hinting that he should tell her about himself. John shrugged "not really much to tell… I grew up in the woods of eastern Pennsylvania with my family, joined the Marine Corp and got with D.J after my term had ended and he gave me a job with the California Highway patrol".

Brittany nodded looking up into the man's brown eyes, "that really doesn't help me to get to know you" she said, John shrugged "it's who I am".

Brittany nodded "just as a curiosity… why do you and D.J refer to yourselves as 'Jeepers'?"

John nodded "me and D.J drive Jeep Wranglers… so that makes us Jeepers" he replied "I can't really explain it any better than that… it's a Jeep thing".

"So which Jeep is yours?" she asked

"The khaki one with the black top is mine" he replied "D.J's got the yellow one".

As Brittany continued to lay there John began to gently rub her belly again helping to relax her muscles as this over all relaxation washed over her she slowly dozed off to sleep quickly followed by the young man.

"Dinner is finished" Pepper announced to the men and the chipmunk at the table, "great… Hogan why don't you go get Brittany and John" D.J said, Hogan nodded then left to get the other two. As Pepper put a plate in front of D.J Alvin noticed the meal had meat in it "Pepper we don't eat meat" he said.

"I know… for you and Brittany… I whipped up some vegetarian stew" he said placing two plates down on the table. Alvin smiled then began to dig in, Hogan came back into the dining room with a smile plastered on his face "I don't think John and Brittany will be joining us tonight" he said sitting down.

"Why not?" Alvin asked somewhat concerned

"Yeah… why not?" D.J agreed

"Because they're both sound asleep in the living room" Hogan replied as he began to eat, "we'll save them some just in case they wake up" D.J said then began eating as well.

Sometime later Brittany did wake up and stretched before standing up, hopping down onto the floor her stomach began to grumble "I wonder what's for dinner" she thought out loud as she sleepily walked towards the dining room.

"Gin" D.J said slapping his cards down on the table, "dang it D.J… that makes what… the fiftieth time" Hogan exclaimed. "Don't know lost count" D.J replied as Brittany hopped up onto the table, "hungry?" D.J asked addressing the chipette who nodded, "Pepper why don't you reheat her dinner for her" he said shuffling the cards. The orange/reddish haired man nodded then went into the kitchen and put her plate of stew into the microwave. He returned shortly with the reheated meal and placed it in front of her, the chipette sleepily and slowly began to eat the meal leaving the men including Alvin to finish their card game. Pepper dealt the cards and the hand was played, after several minutes D.J tossed his cards down again "Gin" he said with a smirk. Everyone else groaned and tossed their cards onto the table as they got up and left.

"Time for bed I guess" D.J said standing up as well. The four men and the two chipmunks settled down in their warm beds to sleep through yet another cold winter's night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 5 for you, chapter 6 will be up soon as well, hope you enjoyed it :) just one more thing, jump over and check out** "A life of lies?" **by** MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN **and leave a review.**  
><strong>Now lets play a little game, if you read this Authors Note put the following word into your review: ipod<strong>

**Thanks again and dont forget to check out** "A life of lies?"


	6. Once Was Found but Now Lost

**A/N: Here's chapter… uh… was it 5? No, 6 sorry about that, here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy, BTW I am highly endorsing (I think that's the word I want, lol)** "A life of lies?" **by** MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN **it is a very good story but it is not getting the reviews it deserves, so please as a favor to me check it out and leave a review, it'll make me happy :)**

The next day Alvin sat up and rubbed his eyes and found Brittany gone before hopping out of bed, finding it strange Brittany was awake at this early hour of 8:00 he set out to find her.

Brittany sat on the windowsill in the kitchen, that window over looked the eastern horizon, letting her watch the sunrise over the snowy ground. As she sat there looking out over the snow covered field Alvin leapt up beside her "hey Brittany… what are doing?" he asked

She sighed "watching the sunrise" she replied, Alvin nodded only taking a quick glance up at the bright orb in the sky. As he watched the snow covered field like she did his eyes latched onto something on the road… not one, not two, not three, not even four but what looked like a whole convoy of vehicles heading in their direction. The red glad chipmunk groaned "I think they found us" he said pointing towards the road. Brittany nodded after seeing what he was pointing at, "better get D.J".

The couple walked up to D.J's bedroom and woke him up, "D.J you better get up" Alvin said jumping up and down on his chest. The man slowly managed to wake up and at Alvin's command he walked over to the window and glanced out to see a swarm of people surround the front door knocking and ringing the doorbell.

"Well… better go down and see what they want" D.J announced then began heading down stairs, he slowly opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind himself. The second that door opened every last single person that was standing there started shouting questions about the chipmunks and the chipettes.

D.J couldn't make out a word they were saying and didn't care either quickly becoming frustrated he shouted, "SHUT UP!"

As the shout pierced the air the crowd fell silent, "now that's better" he said running his fingers through his short hair "now what can I do for you?"

"Is it true the lead singers of the chipmunks and the chipettes are staying here with you?" a man asked

"Never heard of the chipmunks and chipettes" D.J replied

"Are they in the house?" another woman asked

D.J rolled his eyes, he could have sworn he just said he had never heard of them, a lie it definitely was but he was hoping it would be enough to get rid of these people.

"Sir… did you kidnap them or did David Seville give you permission to take them?" a woman asked causing the whole crowd to erupt again with questions and snapping pictures.

D.J quickly turned and went back inside and bolted the door, walking through the living room to go back upstairs he saw Brittany sitting on the floor crying with Alvin sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Seeing this sight he continued up the stairs trying to think of a way to get rid of the mob out front and as he was reached his bedroom he heard John shout from the other room as he walked out into the hallway, "if any of those idiots touch my Jeep I'll make them wish they've never been born!"

After pacing around his room for several minutes in careful thought the colonel came to the conclusion that there was really nothing they could do but wait the storm out. Saddened by this realization the man walked back down stairs and into the living room, "don't worry… I'll take care of them… I won't let them near you" D.J said warmly to the crying chipette. Alvin nodded "thank you D.J… but there's only so much you can do".

"You'd be surprised how much that actually is" D.J replied standing up.

The day went by pretty well, every now and again the crowd would start to get rowdy and start ringing the doorbell and knocking D.J would go out and let them hammer him with a few questions which he would dodge. After coming back in from a questioning session Hogan approached the colonel "D.J your little question time with Sergeant Bond will only hold up for so long before the knocking and ringing becomes constant" Hogan said as D.J bolted the front door. "All we have to do is keep Alvin and Brittany out of sight long enough until those morons outside believe they're not actually here" D.J said.

"But in the meantime we could have some entertainment" D.J said then turned and shouted up the stairs "John… someone's bouncing on the hood of your Jeep!"

The young muscular man known as John ran down the stairs two at a time and ran right out into the crowd, D.J and Hogan gathered around the window and watched as John punched, kicked and flipped over everybody between the front door and his Jeep destroying cameras and mics as he went. Getting to his Jeep he took the words pain and hurt to a new level on anybody who was touching it, even from inside the men could hear John shouting, "the next person to touch my Jeep will get their face cut off and sewn back on upside down!" with that said he went back inside the house.

D.J and Hogan glanced at each other, "man… he loves that Jeep" Hogan commented with a laugh

"You're telling me" D.J replied with a chuckle.

The next day was just as bad as the first but like Hogan had pointed out last night they started becoming immune to D.J's little appearances and wanted more. Not to mention they became bolder, going around the house to see if they might be able to catch a glimpse of the two chipmunks that were supposed to be inside. And for that very reason Alvin and Brittany had to stay up stairs from then on while D.J was the only person that usually ventured down stairs.

For the next day or so they continued to live on the second story away from photographers and other news crews cameras. Brittany laid on her side on the window sill in their bedroom looking out the window at the swarms of people outside, "why can't they just leave us alone?" she asked the chipmunk she knew was on the bed behind her. Alvin shrugged "this is their job…", Brittany quickly rolled over to face him "their job?... what, ruining people's lives?... what kind of job is that?"

Alvin shrugged again "I don't know… but I guess someone's got to do it" he replied. He quickly hopped off the bed and walked over then leapt onto the windowsill and glanced out the window as he watched the swarms of people something caught his keen eyes, past the crowds out in the darkness, a silhouette of something, squinting his eyes to try to see it he gasped, "Brittany look at that dog out there" he said pointing.

Brittany followed his finger and sure enough off in the distance standing on a hill was a big German Shepherd his head held high as if watching something or someone. "That dog scares me" Brittany said, Alvin shrugged "it doesn't really scare me I think it looks tough and unstoppable… I wish I had a dog like that" he said.

"Well it scares me" Brittany said looking out at the dog, "that thing could swallow me whole". Alvin grinned evilly; "maybe before but not now… there's a little too much of you for that" he said poking her belly. The chipette looked at him with fake anger in her eyes, "if you're insinuating I'm fat I'll kill you" she said with a small grin as she rolled over onto her back. "You're not fat Brittany" Alvin said lowering himself down on top of her, "beautiful maybe… fat no… cute definitely" he said then gently kissed her lips. As they broke apart they both just remained completely still staring into each other's eyes for a long moment before Alvin lowered himself down next to her. Brittany let out a heavy breath then sighed loudly "I just wish we could go back to living our lives like they were before… even if we have to give up our careers, all I care about now is raising our family" she said her voice heavy with sadness.

D.J had been standing right outside their bedroom door and had heard what she had said; he listened for a second longer but the chipmunk's voices swayed in and out due to the crowds shouting that was gathered outside. With a determined expression firmly planted on his face he went into his bed room and grabbed his combat shotgun and loaded his pockets with shells before heading down stairs. "D.J where are you going?" Hogan asked seeing the colonel carrying the shotgun.

"Outside" he replied sharply reaching for the front door.

"You aren't going to hurt anybody are you?" Hogan asked

"Not yet… this is just an attention getter" D.J said then flung open the door, he fired three shots into the air shutting the crowd up, "that's better" he said lowering his shotgun.

Maybe it was the look in his eye, how he was standing, who he was, all three of them or maybe it was the fact he holding a loaded shotgun but whatever the reason the crowd remained silent and waited for him to speak.

"What's wrong with you people?" D.J asked stepping down off the stairs letting his shotgun fall onto his shoulder, "look at yourselves" he continued to say loudly to make sure everybody could hear him as he walked around the gathering, "all of you came here for the same and only one reason… to destroy two innocent children… what is wrong with you?"

The crowd began to erupt with questions but D.J quickly silenced them by firing several shots into the air, he then continued as if nothing had happened, "you tell people you're just reporting what's going on with the celebrities, but then you take what you have heard and twist it, bend it and reshape it into something that's just a bunch of lies…. you all should be ashamed of yourselves… I don't even know how you can live with yourselves or sleep at night, thinking about whose life you might have ruined that day".

This time when he paused everybody remained silent, looking around he continued, "what has Alvin or Brittany Seville done to any of you to make them deserves this?" He paused for a second then said "well answer me… who have they hurt?"

After still getting no response he continued, "all they want is some time away from fame… the stage, they need some down time without you breathing down their necks….they're chipmunks, you're human and you act more like animals then they do… I've seen them show love, compassion and caring for one another and others… have I seen that from you?... Heck no… all I see is a group of hungry wolves that all they want is to destroy two innocent children" as he spoke he continued to walk around the silent crowd, he could see camera flashes going off, he knew some of the TV crews were filming and he didn't care.

D.J walked back up onto the steps and stood in front of the door "I bet some of you didn't even know that the lies you spread about these kids could destroy their lives…or you just don't care" getting no response he shook his head "you make me sick… get off my property" he said cocking his shotgun again.

Fearing the worst everybody began yelling and screaming as they ran back towards the road, D.J stood on the front steps looking down at his front yard at the single man who was still standing on his lawn, he was writing something down in a tablet.

"Didn't you hear me?" D.J asked, the man nodded, "if you would, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" the man asked obviously unfazed by the man's threat. D.J nodded, "here's my answer" he said then fired four quick repeated shots right in between the man's feet which were only about 6 inches apart. The man looked down then ran as fast as he could for the road, D.J nodded then turned around and went back inside. For the rest of the night the paparazzi remained on the other side of the road sleeping in their cars and news vans.

Alvin ran up to D.J as he came back inside and quickly climbed up to his shoulder "that was some speech you gave" the chipmunk complimented. D.J shook his head "much more needed to be said that wasn't said".

The next day the press stayed on the other side of the road afraid D.J might really open fire on them, seeing this as an opportunity Brittany snuck out the kitchen door and went out back for some much needed fresh air and to watch the sunset. Although it was quite cold outside she enjoyed walking around in the snow, the chipette continued to walk around the back yard enjoying the snow and the fresh air when she heard a click and saw a bright flash from behind her, she turned around so quickly that she lost her balance and fell flat on her back.

"Hey… she's over here!" the photographer shouted snapping as many pictures as he could, Brittany quickly rolled over and began running on all fours away from the small gathering of people that was now chasing her. Brittany was fast but her current condition slowed her down a lot, she could sense her pursuers closing fast so she tried to go faster.

Trying to pinpoint a spot to hide she saw something heading towards her, at the speed it was moving it appeared to be a black and brown blur that when they closed the distance between each other Brittany realized it was the German Shepherd that scared her so much. 'Why couldn't I die a peaceful death… not a gruesome one of being eaten' she thought knowing she wouldn't be able to out run the Shepherd. Suddenly when she was less than 3 feet away she slipped on a patch of ice sending her flat on her back. Too tired to even think about getting up she laid there waiting for the dog to arrive but the dog continued at full speed and leapt right over her. Surprised by this she rolled over and watched as the dog began to snap, bark and growl at the press that was following her, quickly scaring them away. Brittany watched dumbfounded as the dog continued to growl at them as they ran away, satisfied the dog turned around and slowly walked over to Brittany, as the dog circled around to her front she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows.

The Shepherd then began to sniff her over, 'his snout is as big as I am!' Brittany thought somewhat horrified by the dog's massive size compared to hers. The animal continued to sniff her over, moving its nose down to her lower section it began to sniff under her small pink skirt. Brittany immediately slapped the dog's nose, "hey!" she said sharply earning a very low growl from the dog, "o-on t-the other hand sniff where ever you like" she said holding her hands up innocently.

But the dog was done with her and began to walk off into the gathering darkness, Brittany quickly stood up, "why didn't he eat me?" she asked herself out loud before she began to turn around in a complete circle looking for any sign of the house. "No" the chipette said sadly "I'll freeze to death if I can't get back home!"

The chipette quickly looked around for some sort of shelter in the gathering darkness as she began to shiver, the only thing she saw was a tall hemlock tree in the far distance. Feeling that it was her best shot she took off at a run hoping that it would not only get her there quicker but would also maybe warm her up as well. But Brittany found it extremely hard to run being as tired as she was and the extra weight in her belly slowed her down even if she was walking. Walking for the next 2 hours straight she came closer and closer until the exhausted chipette finally reached the base of the tree. Violently shivering to the point she couldn't even take a step without almost losing her balance she dug her claws into the tree's bark, and began crying, she didn't even have enough strength left in her body to climb the tree, slowly sinking to a sitting position she continued to cry as she looked out at the moon with heavy frozen eye lids "good bye Alvin… I love you" she whispered weakly as her eye lids slid shut, the chipette fell to a lying position unconscious…..

**A/N: Finally getting exciting huh? Well this is just the tip of the iceberg as they say… and speaking of icebergs… I would like to personally suggest you check out** "TITANIC: With a Chipmunk Twist" **by** MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN **although still in the works this story is already a very good read especially if you're an AxB fan, so I recommend that you check that out and leave a review on that story and mine ;)**


	7. Tory and Charlene!

**A/N:….Oh… are we on? Here's chapter 8, no wait 7, this is chapter 7, my bad I'm losing my mind, haha. But anyway I would like to thank everybody reading my story but I would like to give special thanks to the few who have reviewed. Now anyway on with the story. **

* * *

><p>The next morning all Brittany heard was panting as if from an animal… and she felt… warm, without opening her eyes she nodded slowly <em>'I'm warm… I'm dead…I must be in an animal heaven'<em> she thought then slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she might see. But all she saw was a snow covered field, turning around quickly she was met with a warm wall of tannish fur. Looking up to her left she saw the head of the large German shepherd that she was snuggled up with looking back at her, "I'm not dead" she said then addressed the dog curiously, "you never wanted to hurt me did you?" she asked gently climbing up onto the dog's back. As she walked closer to the dog's head the realization hit her out of the blue "you've been watching out for me the whole time…".

Brittany nodded then hugged the dog's neck, "thank you" she said warmly, the dog stood up causing Brittany to slide off to the ground. Brittany watched as the attentive animal twitched its ears as if listening to something, then suddenly the dog took off from underneath the hemlock and ran clear out of sight.

"I wonder what got into him?" she asked herself out loud, "well, better work on getting home" she said walking out from under the tree. Selecting what she thought was the best direction she began walking, and continued to walk, and still continued to walk until about midday when she found a road. _'Well… I guess I'll head this way and soon or later someone will come along and be kind enough to give me a ride home'_ she thought then began to walk alongside the road. As she walked she passed two men, one short, one tall, and they strangely looked familiar, a few feet later, after they had passed the taller one whipped around and said "Harry it's her".

Brittany turned around knowing they were talking about her, suddenly as the men came rushing towards her the memories of these two guys came back, they were the same two idiots that tried to kidnap her and Alvin out of the park about a month ago. Turning back around she began to run, her legs already tired from walking all morning she knew she wasn't going to get far and she was right.

The men quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the tail; grace was another thing she was lacking with her condition, "gotcha" Harry said holding the chipette firmly in his hands. "Now we can make some real money" Marv said as they walked down the street with the chipette after walking for the rest of the day the men stopped in a small village and checked into a small motel room, "so Harry… how does this whole ransom thing work?" Marv asked as he securely tied Brittany's hind legs together and her tiny hands together using a light weight string.

"I guess we run an ad in the paper stating if you want your chipmunk back you'll pay us x-amount of money" Harry replied as if he knew what he was talking about. "That's brilliant Harry" Marv complimented as he sat down at the table that was in the room. Harry nodded then walked over to Brittany, "you make one sound… or move and I'll blow your tiny head right off" he said taking a snub nose .38 special out of his pocket. Brittany nodded and the man left the room, to go publish his ransom ad.

**Meanwhile at D.J's:**

"She's been gone all night!" Alvin exclaimed running after D.J who was walking down the hall, "she could be freezing to death… or worse she could already be frozen to death!" the chipmunk continued to rave following the man down the hall.

D.J quickly turned and crouched down, "Alvin calm down… I've got John, Pepper and Hogan out there looking for her and I'm heading out right now… but I want you to stay here… we'll bring her back I promise" D.J said then stood up again and continued on and out the front door. But Alvin wasn't convinced; as soon as D.J left he ran right out the back door and began his own search for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day in Washington D.C:<strong>

A young scientist grabbed his morning paper and headed inside, as he looked through the paper he spotted a picture of a chipmunk he recognized "that jerk's got my chipmunk!" he exclaimed reading the ransom ad, grabbing his phone he quickly called the number listed "yes I'm calling about you're ad" the man said into the phone then waited for the other man to speak "$15,000? You got it… but listen she's a very special chipmunk and there's going to be others that call saying that she's theirs… just hold her for me I'm having a friend of mine pick her up" the man said then hung the phone up.

Harry hung up the phone and rubbed his hands together "15,000 bucks can you believe it we struck it rich" he said walking over to his tall partner.

* * *

><p>Dave slowly opened the paper and began reading the sports section then he breezed through the ad section when his eyes latched onto a black and white photo of Brittany quickly reading the ad he jumped up and grabbed the phone and punched in the number "hello… this is Dave Seville, that chipmunk you have in your ad… she's mine".<p>

Harry shrugged "that's great… somebody else already claimed her"

"Who?" Dave asked

"I don't know… some big beefy military looking guy wearing dark sunglasses, him and his three buddies paid for her and left" Harry replied.

Dave let out a relieved breath "thank you… good bye" he said then hung _'thank goodness D.J got there first'_ he thought slumping back into his chair.

Brittany sat in a cage which was in an airplane halfway across the US by now, "where are we going?" she asked the man sitting next to her who was not D.J, but the man gave no reply. No more than two hours later the small airplane touched down in an airport, and the man picked up the cage and got off the plane, after driving for about an hour they pulled up in front of a place that was vaguely familiar. As they entered the building Brittany slowly began to recognize the place much to her horror though.

She was carried in and put down on a counter then the man left, only a few seconds later the young doctor that had been holding her and the others captive before came into the room. "Whitney… how nice of you to return" the doctor said.

"The name's Brittany" she replied coldly

"Brittany… Whitney, what's the difference you're just an animal that can somehow talk" he said

Brittany really didn't like this over pompous airhead at all, "when Alvin come's for me he's going to gouge your eyes out and make you eat them!" Brittany shouted springing to her feet. The young scientist nodded slowly as he eyed Brittany and glanced at a clipboard "very good… I'm guessing you have about a week left maybe two if you're late" he said writing something down. Brittany quickly turned around so the scientist couldn't examine her anymore.

"Actually you'll be happy to know that I found two other chipmunk's that survived that dreadful drought last summer and better still they seem to be able to talk as well" he said bringing over two different cages each housing one chipmunk, one male and one female.

"After running some extensive tests I figured out why certain chipmunks can talk… it's a mutation of sorts, you were born with vocal cords like a humans and after being around humans long enough you learned the English language" the doctor said over joyed by his discoveries.

To be honest Brittany couldn't care less why she was able to talk, all she cared about was getting out of the cage and getting home.

"Anyway" the scientist said concluding his boasting session "now Brittany… me and you are in a similar predicament… you need a chipmunk to father your children and I need a mate for this guy here so what do you say I release both of you somewhere like eastern Pennsylvania?"

Brittany's eyes went wide but she quickly collected herself to retort, "the answer is a plain out right, no… my children already have a father".

"But you're not thinking about my problem" the young man said angrily

"That's because I don't care" Brittany replied, "no offense or anything" she said casting a glance over at the chipmunk in the other cage, he was a slightly lighter shade than Alvin and stood just slightly taller and had bright green eyes.

"None taken… I don't want to steal another munk's girlfriend" he replied with a very uncaring shrug

The female chipmunk only scoffed at this but continued to lay in the cage as if content for the moment, she was a blonde color much like Eleanor and had her hair in a long pony tail and she had blue eyes just darker than Brittany's.

"I really don't have to listen to you… I was trying to make this more pleasant for you but I really don't care either soyou two will be shipped out to Pennsylvania this afternoon, I'm done playing games" the man said then stormed off to make the arrangements.

And just as he had said, that afternoon Brittany and the other chipmunk was shipped out to PA. Both chipmunks remained completely silent for the short flight, and before they knew it they were being released in a park. The boy chipmunk took off out of the cage, but Brittany slowly made her way towards the entrance, the man holding the cage door open rolled his eyes; as Brittany got about halfway the man tipped the cage forward causing her to tumble out onto the ground causing her to release a startled squeak.

"Hey!" Brittany shouted still laying on her back, "I'm expecting a baby here, you could be a little more gentle... you heartless jerk!" she shouted as the man walked away from her. The other chipmunk who was clad in a black hoodie walked up to her and helped Brittany up saying, "I can that you don't really want to even talk to another chipmunk right now and you're afraid when this Alvin does come for you he'll see you with another chipmunk and fly into a rage… but I feel it's in your best interest for us to stick together" he said as he looked down at her with his green eyes "but it's your call… if you want me to get lost just say the word and I'm gone".

Brittany nodded "a chipette in my condition should have a chipmunk around" she replied thoughtfully "if I'm not going to be too much of a bother I would like to stick with you".

"I doubt you'll be any bother at all" the chipmunk said with a warm smile. As they began walking he looked over at her curiously "Brittany right?" he asked making sure he got her name right, she nodded "I'm Tory… so I guess our first objective should be to get you home….where is home for you?" he asked

"LA" she replied timidly

The chipmunk whilsted "that's pretty far off" he said "but I'll get you there"

Tory and Brittany came to a stop at a semi large river "I believe this is the Delaware" he said after he got a refreshing drink. Brittany shrugged "I'm a west coast chipette I have no idea where I am", Tory nodded "you're lucky you ended up with me, I am an east coast chipmunk… I bounce back and forth between Henryville and East Stroudsburg".

Brittany shrugged "I've never heard of either of them" she replied

"Not surprised… in Henryville we only have one public building which is the post office… we're not actually all that far from there" he said "if I'm not mistaken we head North West and we'll hit it".

"Sounds good to me… once we get to your hometown it's possible we should be able to get me a ride back to my hometown" Brittany replied. Tory nodded "if you're ready we'll continue", Brittany nodded and let him help her up then they continued along.

"So Tory, tell me about yourself" Brittany said as they walked along through the woods. Tory thought for a second "well I'm really from California myself, lived in a Christmas tree farm but came here when I was really young" he started. Brittany was somewhat surprised to hear he used to live in California "me and my sisters are from Australia" she said.

"You have sisters?" he asked "are any of them single?"

Brittany smiled and shook her head "no they've all got boyfriends sorta … besides you don't even know what they look like".

"It doesn't matter any sister of yours has got to be downright gorgeous judging by you" Tory said with a smile, "thank you Tory" she said grateful for the compliment.

* * *

><p>D.J shook his head as he pushed himself off the floor, looking around he spotted his men laying on the floor next to him. Holding the back of his head he stood up and staggered over to the window and looked out, "what the heck happened!" D.J said out loud trying to remember what happened.<p>

As the colonel racked his throbbing brain the others began to wake up due mostly to his shout, "what happened?" Pepper asked.

"We were freakin mugged that's what happened and they got Brittany" Hogan said as he too got to his feet, getting John up the four men left and went to Dave's house. After they knocked Dave answered it, as he opened the door D.J almost fell in to the house, "I'm sorry Dave… we lost her" D.J said as Dave led them into the house. The five men all sat down in the living room to discuss what had happened.

Hogan somehow seemed to remember most of what happened, "we were coming out of the hotel after getting Brittany when these commando like dudes jumped us… we were out skilled".

"Out skilled or outnumbered?" D.J asked

"Outnumbered" Pepper replied "before they took me down I was able to disable 2 of their men and they had about 10".

D.J stood up as did the rest of his men, "we will find her Dave… she was my responsibility and I failed to protect her… when I find those idiots I'm going to make them pay".

Suddenly Dave realized something "where's Alvin?"

"Back at the farm house" D.J replied, Dave nodded in relief knowing Alvin was still safe.

But Alvin wasn't at the farm house as the five men thought, he was currently on the other side of the USA in the Nation's grand capitol, Washington D.C.

_Flashback:_

_After D.J announced he was going to get Brittany and told Alvin that the he was staying there, Alvin careful to not get spotted darted out of the house and hid under the seat of D.J's Jeep. As soon as they had stopped Alvin got out with the men and waited and waited and finally a caged Brittany came out of the building but not with D.J, she was with ten other men who were getting into several different dark colored cars. Quickly running over he leapt into the back seat of the car he saw them take Brittany into, remaining hidden under the seat he followed the caged Brittany onto the plane then into the hallway of the lab they were taking her to…._

_End Flashback:_

Alvin hadn't realized Brittany had been shipped out and thought she was still in the lab so he snuck in to release her but the only cage that was on the counter had the blonde chipette in it. "Hey" Alvin said softly as to not be heard by anyone else, "have you seen my girlfriend… her fur is auburn in color, she has blue eyes". The chipette nodded "she was shipped out a few hours ago".

"Alvin… I believe" a cold voice said from behind him startling the chipmunk, Alvin turned around slowly to see the last person he ever wanted to see ever again, the young evil scientist, "about Brittany… I shipped her back out with a new mate".

"You did what?" Alvin growled

"You heard me" the young man replied with a smirk then started to turn around knowing Alvin would come closer, and he did, but as he came closer to argue with the doctor he whipped around and put a bag over him then put him in the cage with the blonde chipette.

"Alvin Seville… I thought that chick was blowing hot air when she said you'd come for her" the chipette said. Alvin didn't want to talk to her right now, he wanted to get out of there and find Brittany.

"I don't know why but those idiots upstairs seem to think it's important to repopulate PA of its chipmunk population" the scientist said walking over to them "you two are going for a ride".

D.J thinking on a hunch did a little bit of investigation and quickly figured out who had jumped them so he headed off for Washington with his men. D.J, Hogan, Pepper, John and Jerry arrived in the nation's capital and went straight over to the lab. "D.J how are we going to get in at this hour?" Hogan asked pointing to his watch.

D.J knew he was right the hour was 1 in the morning, "come on… I have a better idea"

About 30 minutes later the men got to a small house, after trying the knob Pepper said, "Hogan get to work". Hogan quickly knelt down and began to pick the lock, within seconds a muffled click was heard and the door swung open.

"Let's go" D.J whispered carefully entering the building, "D.J… you know this falls into illegal entry" Hogan said as they walked up the stairs. "Shut up Hogan" Pepper ordered as he pushed him around the corner at the top of the stairs. Quietly entering the study the men began to search the room, tossing a file aside D.J pulled on a black ski mask, "get him in here" he ordered.

The other four men all pulled on ski masks and John and Pepper left the room, they soon returned with the young scientist. "Where is she?" D.J asked in a gruff deeper than normal voice as Pepper and John brought the man into the room.

"It's you guys again… who do you want this time?" the scientist asked terrified of what the men might do to him

"Same chipmunk as last time, about 8 inches tall auburn fur, blue eyes… where is she?" D.J asked in the same deep gruff voice.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"We're the chipmunk's guardian angels" Hogan replied.

"More like guardian devils" the man muttered

"Where is she?" D.J shouted

"Somewhere in Pennsylvania I don't know where exactly" the scientist replied quickly cringing at D.J's loud outburst.

D.J nodded then motioned towards the door, Pepper and John then drug him out of the room and tossed back on his bed before departing and rejoining the others out in the hall as they all walked out of the house. "We're going to PA" D.J said as they all got into their van removing their masks as they did.

The cage containing Alvin and the blonde chipette was set down in the middle of a dense forest, neither of them could see through the darkness as the cage door was opened but they both ran out and into the woods. Once Alvin felt he was a safe distance away he stopped and looked around then let his gaze stop on the chipette, "well… I'll be seeing you around" Alvin said and started walking away when she sprung at his back knocking him to the ground, Alvin quickly rolled over and saw the chipette sitting on top of him lustfully.

"Look…. I don't even know your name and it doesn't matter because I've already got a girlfriend" he said looking up into her eyes. She giggled "you used to have a girlfriend before she was shipped out with another chipmunk… and now you have me… what more could you want?"

"Brittany" he replied pushing her off and stumbling to his feet, "come on Alvin… I've been waiting for this night since I first saw you on TV… can't you just make a chipette happy…"

"No" Alvin retorted quickly and sharply,

"By the way… my name's Charlene" she said giving him a bright smile.

"That's nice" Alvin replied not really caring as he tried to look around for anything.

Charlene wasn't satisfied she wanted Alvin as her own and would do anything to make him so, "why would you even want her anyway… she's not near as pretty as I am, she's fat, and she ran off with another chipmunk"

Alvin turned around quickly, he wasn't going to stand for this random strange chipmunk insulting his girlfriend that way, "first off she's not fat… she's pregnant… second they were deported together… she's not running off with him".

Charlene shrugged "you'll never be able to find her before Tory steals her heart"

"Tory?…" Alvin said the name rang a bell as if Alvin knew who he was, Charlene saw the thoughtful look on his face and asked "a friend of yours?"

"Maybe" Alvin replied curtly then slowly started to walk off into the woods to try and find Brittany.

"Tory… can we stop for a while?" she asked as they trudged through the woods, the chipmunk shrugged "sure" he said as Brittany lowered herself to the ground, "how much further is this place?"

"Isn't far now… I know about where we are, we're about 2 miles from my hangout in East Stroudsburg" he replied sitting down next to her.

"You have a hangout?" she asked curiously

"Kinda… it's the garden shop of a department store in East Stroudsburg" he replied with a chuckle, "they have all the bird seed a chipmunk could want… not to mention the pantry department is just a leap and a bound away" he said with a smile.

Brittany giggled then sighed in a somewhat painful fashion, "something wrong?" Tory asked

She shook her head, "the baby tends to want to move every now and then and presses against something… but I'm fine" Tory nodded then stood up and helped her up as well. Both chipmunks continued on, not long later they came to a set of railroad tracks, on the other side of the tracks was the back of the department store building. Tory quickly made sure no train was coming then led Brittany across the tracks and down the small embankment, running at a somewhat slow speed Tory jumped right through one of the gaps in the chain link fence Brittany took a few steps back and began to run towards the fence to leap through one of holes. Making it through she skidded to a stop on the concrete of the outside storage area.

She followed him over to the wall then slowly entering a hole in the wall, they walked along something the resembled a passage way, then they came to the end and turned left to where they could see light streaming it.

Since it was the middle of December the garden shop was closed to the public and used for storage making it a chipmunk's paradise.

Carefully poking his head out into the room Tory looked around the large room and chuckled, Brittany edged closer and saw what he was looking at, on his hands and knees was a boy of about 17 years of age, dressed in black pants and a blue polo shirt, his dark blonde hair cut in a military crew cut; he appeared to be looking for something under the shelf.

"That's James… he's a stock boy, he's kinda fun to play with" Tory whispered then snuck out with Brittany and hid under one of the pallets that wasn't far away. Tory watched as the boy gave up and started to leave, then he ran out and in between his legs to get in front of him.

"Tory… there you are" the boy said relieved

"Yeah I kinda got held up" Tory said climbing onto the boys shoulder, "Tory you're gonna have to leave for a while… we're having mouse problems and they're bringing in an exterminator".

"Dang mice, what's with rodents these days?" Tory said quickly thinking "I'm gonna need a place to stay"

"As long as you don't tell any of your animal friends you can stay with me for a while" James said

"Can I bring just one little chipette along?" Tory asked pleadingly

James was thoughtful, "I want to meet her first and make sure she's on the level".

"Not a problem… walk over to the Christmas decoration pallet" Tory replied, the boy did as he was told, as the boy knelt down Tory hopped down and ran underneath and walked out slowly holding Brittany's hand.

As the boy saw her he quickly became over joyed "Brittany Seville, the Brittany Seville… this is like totally awesome… I want your autograph later" he said quickly picking up both chipmunks. "I get off work in about an hour so why don't you two go out and wait by my car… you know what I drive Tory" James said putting the chipmunks back down on the floor.

"We'll be waiting" Tory said then went back out the way they had come in and circled around the building, Tory quickly spotted the silver Saturn that he knew was James'. Tory and Brittany sat on the curb waiting, an hour or so later the boy came jogging out and opened the locked car for them. He slid into the driver's seat letting them hop into the passenger seat, shutting his door the boy started his car and they began to drive away.

About a half hour later Brittany and Tory got smuggled into James's house via his jacket pockets so nobody else would see them. He immediately went through the house and into his bedroom; Tory and Brittany quickly hopped up onto the desk he sat down in front of.

"So… I guess you two will be staying with me for a while?" James said looking down at them

"Actually if you have a phone I could be out of your hair by tomorrow morning" Brittany said happily

"Ok… so I call Mr. Seville and tell him I've got Brittany here with me and he'll come pick you up?" James asked hopefully. Brittany nodded, "that means I'll get to meet the others too… I'll call right now" he said then darted out of the room.

Tory chuckled as the boy left, "James is a diehard fan of you guys" he said sitting down on the desk. "I can tell" Brittany replied plopping down next to him, the boy came back in with a cell phone "what's the number?" he asked quite excited.

Brittany smiled and gave him the home number; he dialed then waited for a little while "hello… Mr. Seville is that you?" the young man said hopefully.

"Yes it is" Dave replied "who is this"

"My names James… I have your chipette, Brittany" he said hopefully

"I'm not in the mood for pranks" the man said then hung up

"That sounded like it went well" Tory commented

"He hung up" the boy said putting the phone on the desk, Brittany walked over to the phone and flipped it open, then dialed her home number "hello" Dave said over the phone a bit annoyed.

"Dave… it's me, Brittany" the chipette said

"Brittany where are you?" Dave asked anxiously

"I'm at… a friend's house in Pennsylvania" she then turned to the boy "give him the address"

"Hey… it's me again…" the boy said then gave Dave the address to his home.

"I'm on my way up right now" Dave said then hung up.

"Dave's a little cranky right now because he's upset about losing me, but once he gets me back he'll be fine again" she said to the boy with a smile.

* * *

><p>That night Dave sat in an airport watching the rain pour down outside, his flight had to be grounded halfway across the US due to storms. <em>'Why now?'<em> he silently asked himself as he continued to look out the huge window into the darkness at the pouring rain. Suddenly his phone rang "hello?" he said answering the call.

"Dave… D.J here" the man said "we're in PA right now and we think we have a lead….. all…...oon…" as D.J's reception got worse he got cut off completely leaving Dave to listen to light static. "Great" Dave said shutting his phone "they can't be far, I could have had them pick her up, who knows when I'll be able to reach them again".

"Dang it" D.J said hanging up his phone "no reception… I wonder how much he actually heard"

"Where are we going to spend the night? I don't exactly see an abundance of motels around here" Pepper started as he drove the van along the rural mountain road. "My family's house isn't too far from here we could stay there" John volunteered, "sounds good" D.J said thoughtfully.

But the men never got to John's family's house, as the rented van cruised down the road they hit something sharp causing their tire to blow out. As frustrated as D.J was with everything going on he refused to let all this bad luck get to him, "let's change the tire" he said as they all climbed out of the van. Pepper went around back and crawled under the van to get the spare and groaned "those jerks at the rental agency forgot to give us a spare".

"You're kidding right?" D.J asked closing his eyes trying not to lose his temper but Pepper stood back up shaking his head, D.J let out a very frustrated breath, "we'll stay here for the night… by tomorrow Dave should be in the area as well; tomorrow morning we'll see if we can't find a place with reception so we can give Dave a call and have him bring us a tire". With that said the men got back into the van and went to sleep in their seats.

**A/N: There's chapter 7, and it looks like things are finally looking up for Brittany or are they? Come back and read chapter 8 to find out! And please leave a review, how am I supposed to know what you guys think of the story if you don't tell me? So please leave a review and tell me what you think, if you hate it simply put that if you love it you could elaborate on that ; ) **


	8. He Who Surrenders Hope, Surrenders Life

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait… I have no excuse to offer except the fact that I got distracted but now I'm back and this story will get more attention than what it's been getting. So please enjoy chapter 8 and leave a review, thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>~"Trust in your friends, and they'll have reason to trust in you."~<strong>

Alvin wandered through the dense Pennsylvania woods with Charlene tagging along annoying him with questions about himself and about his current relationship. Even as the darkness fell surrounding Alvin, he refused to stop for the night he pressed on and on, finally Charlene said something that Alvin thought he found useful.

"Why are you even trying so hard… it'll take you forever to get to the western side of the state on foot" she said.

Alvin stopped walking instantly and turned to face her, "why would I even think about going to the western side of the state?"

"Because that's where this Brittany chick and Tory were relocated too" she replied letting a devious grin crawl across her face as Alvin looked back in the direction he used to be heading. "You better not be lying to me about this" he said sternly pointing a finger at her.

"Alvie darling… I would never do that to you… all I want is for you to have whatever you want so we can be happy together" she said pretending to look and sound hurt.

Alvin ignored her and refused to comment he just continued the way he was heading feeling more and more alone as the darkness began to settle.

The two chipmunks continued through the woods until they found a rural road, glancing up one way and down the other Alvin decided it was safe to cross. After crossing the road that appeared to Alvin that it was rarely traveled he began to walk along the side of the road in the direction he thought was north.

After walking for several hours through the dark, cold northern December night he plopped down on the hard surface of the shoulder and breathed a troubled sigh "where are you Brittany?" he asked nobody.

And nobody gave him an answer, the chipmunk slowly glanced around until he saw a street sign, the sign read "Stroudsburg, 5 miles".

"I know… we go there… I call Dave, and have him take me over to the western side of the state" the chipmunk said jumping to his feet with new found energy. Alvin began to continue walking when a voice from behind him stopped him "Alvin… can't we stop for the night? I'm tired" Charlene asked exhausted.

Alvin really didn't care how she felt, "you're the one who wanted to tag along with me" he said then turned to leave but a thought came to him, _'she could get hurt out here alone… even though I don't like her I would feel horrible if she got hurt or killed because of me'_ he thought as he turned back to face the chipette who was some ways back, "fine… we'll stop for the night… I'll find us some shelter" he said giving in, then the red clad chipmunk slowly bounded off into the forest.

In the dense woods it wasn't hard to find a hallowed out tree to sleep in, after finding one big enough for the both of them he went back to the road and got Charlene. "Thank you Alvin" she said as they walked towards the tree. Alvin was confused "for what?"

"For caring… nobody has cared about me in years" she said, Alvin shrugged and let her enter the tree first then followed her in. Curling up around each other to keep warm throughout the winter night both chipmunks drifted off to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Having nowhere else for them to sleep James let the two chipmunks sleep with him, Brittany curled up in a ball by the edge of the bed with her head on the pillow while Tory laid in between James and Brittany. After not very long at all the boy fell asleep and Tory quickly followed but Brittany on the other hand had way too much on her mind to even think about sleep.<p>

The chipette laid there tossing and turning trying to push certain thoughts out of her head and trying to keep others centered in her brain. Soon her brain went into an overload mode and just shut down causing her to slip into a very uncomfortable and un-restful sleep.

Suddenly in the middle of the night she woke up crying, she was hot and sweaty, she went to roll over but found it impossible "shh…" Tory whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped firmly around her resting on her large belly "you're ok… just breath" he said softly.

Brittany nodded and breathed in and out slowly taking in long relaxing breaths causing her body to shiver involuntarily, she then rolled over in his arms to face the chipmunk, "I'm guessing you were having a nightmare" he said softly. Brittany nodded wiping a stray tear from her cheek, "Tory… I need to talk to you" she said.

"Sure…" he said looking down into her eyes

"Can we go outside?" she asked unsure how he would react

"Yeah… sure, let's go" he said slowly standing up with her, both chipmunks hopped down and walked through the house and out the front door onto the cement slab porch. "Tory… do you think Alvin is even looking for me?" she asked gently shivering in the cold night air.

"Of course he is….you're his girlfriend, how could he not be looking for you" Tory said "if I had a chipette like you I'd do anything to get you back".

Brittany nodded "I'm not sure….that's what my dream was about, Alvin found another chipette and left me for her".

Tory shrugged, "it has happened… guy loses girl… gets depressed goes out and finds a new girl accidently falls in love… the original girl comes back and becomes upset".

"I don't know… for some reason I've been getting this nagging feeling that he isn't looking for me, even before my dream" she said sadly.

Tory nodded "I dig what you're getting at… but in any case we called that Dave fellow, and he should be here some time tomorrow".

Brittany shook her head sadly, "we called Dave earlier today… I've flown from LA to New York before… it barely takes 5 hours… it's been 8 hours since we called…"

"His flight could have gotten delayed… maybe he just didn't want to disturb anybody at this late hour" Tory suggested softly.

"If he really cared about me… should anything stop him from getting me as soon as possible?" she asked

Not really wanting to comment on that to steer clear of any conflict Tory said, "he should be here tomorrow morning…"

"You're missing the point Tory" she said turning away from him, the chipmunk took a step towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder "what is the point then?" he asked.

"If Dave doesn't care and Alvin isn't looking for me he doesn't care…" she said breaking out into sobs. Tory nodded, he understood now what her point was, he slowly pulled the chipette into a warm hug which Brittany freely accepted. The two chipmunks remained embraced for several minutes, Brittany crying for the better half of that time and Tory gently swaying her from side to side. Finally breaking out of the hug Brittany looked up into his green eyes, "Tory… I have a very big favor to ask of you and I completely understand if you say no".

Tory nodded "I'm game… let's hear it"

"I want to be ready for the worst… If Alvin doesn't come for me I want to start a new chapter of my life… leaving him behind like a bad memory" she said wiping another tear from her eye as she shivered from the chilly weather, Tory nodded "that's understandable, but where do I come in?"

"Tory, if Alvin doesn't come for me by the time my children are born will you help me farther them?"

Tory nodded slowly as his shocked brain took in what she had just said, "you're not giving him very long" was all Tory managed to say at first.

Brittany shrugged very unsure of her own idea, "it's not what I want, I love Alvin but I have to think about the welfare of my children, I don't want them being born without a farther figure" she said looking up into his eyes pleadingly as her eyes watered up with tears again.

Tory nodded, "I can… kinda understand where you're coming from on that one… I'll do it" he said pulling her into a hug "but once Alvin does find you I just disappear and leave you two alone to raise your family".

Brittany quickly broke the hug, "Tory I don't think you understand… if Alvin doesn't find me by the time my children are born he's done… I plan on moving far away… maybe even back to Australia, leave this life behind me".

"Don't you think you're being just a little harsh?" Tory asked

Brittany shrugged as more tears came to her eyes, "I don't know anymore, I think he's looking for me but there's this nagging feeling that he's not. I love him… but I don't know he loves me, he says he does but I don't know… but… I have some sort of feelings for you as well" she said letting herself fall into his arms. Tory stood there for a long time holding Brittany letting her cry into his chest, _'what have you gotten yourself into this time Tory?'_ he asked himself silently as he rested his chin on Brittany's head while staring out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>D.J and his men, by noon the next day had come to the conclusion that something must be holding Dave up and decided they had to move out on their own. Shouldering packs the 5 men began to trek down the road in search of a chipette that they had no idea where to start looking for except a state forest which they were currently heading for. Arriving at the state parkforest D.J entered the small cabin to talk to the ranger, "how can I help you?" the man greeted.

"It's my understanding you got a chipmunk from the United States government to help repopulate this area… is that true?" D.J asked politely flashing a small friendly grin.

The man grunted and turned to face his computer, "I'm not at liberty to disclose that kind of information" he replied having no intention of answering. Hearing his response D.J's grin immediately disappeared and his expression quickly clouded over, he reached forward and grabbed the man's collar and forced his face close to his own, "you listen to me… you're going to tell me if you received a chipmunk from the government or I'm going to make your life extremely miserable".

The man looked into D.J's cold eyes and saw something scary….the ever empowering ever frightening look of nothing…. completely nothing except determination. "I'll do it" the man replied somewhat scared by what he saw in the man's eyes, D.J released him and let him look around through his received shipments on his computer. "Yeah here it is… just the other day, I got a male and a female chipmunk", D.J nodded then left and rejoined with men.

"She's out there somewhere" D.J said as him and his men began looking around in the woods for some sort of sign to which way they might have went.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning with Alvin:<strong>

Alvin yawned and stretched before sitting up and rubbing his eyes in the cold morning air, "good morning Alvie" he heard a sweet high pitched voice say from behind him. The chipmunk turned around in surprise to find the blond chipette still with him, "good morning?" he replied as more of a question then a greeting.

The chipette giggled as she slid herself into his lap, "did you sleep well darling?" she asked touching her forehead with his. The chipmunk nodded as he gently pushed her off his lap, "I slept fine, thanks" he replied as she thoughtfully stood up and began walking towards the doorway.

Shortly later the two chipmunks departed again in hopes of finding Brittany but as the day drug on and on and they found no sign of Brittany, at about midday after still finding nothing, Alvin quickly began to fall into depression yet again. "Where could she possibly be?" Alvin ranted as they continued down the road, the blond chipette only smiled broadly behind him where she was clear out of sight, "I don't know Alvin… maybe she doesn't want to be found" she said coming up closer to him.

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the chipette who had collided with his back due to his sudden stop, "what did you say?" he asked.

She shrugged, "look at it from her point of view… you're a chipette all alone in a strange forest with a boy chipmunk, but not just any boy chipmunk, he's tall, dashing, muscular, but he's also cute and soft… now couple all this with the fact that you're expecting a baby and that alone is stressful enough but it's making your brain act funny and suddenly a horrible thought creeps into your brain the thought that the people looking for you might not find you by the time you give birth…" Charlene said putting a paw on his shoulder to help sell the part, "… now you're worried that your child will be born in a strange wilderness without a farther but worse you might have to give birth alone without medical care" Charlene paused for a moment to let the information sink in, "see what I'm getting at? Her and Tory are probably halfway to Canada by now".

Alvin stared at the chipette very dumbfounded and confused, what she said made sense but he had trouble believing Brittany would just run off like that, but on the other hand she did have to think of not only for her own good but for the baby's as well.

'_Brittany would do anything to protect her family…' _Alvin thought somewhat saddened by the fact that she might have run off with Tory. Seeing him lost in thought Charlene gently patted his shoulder, "you ok Alvin?"

His response was a slow shake of his head as he continued to think, "do you think she's happy with Tory?" he asked the blond chipette.

She shrugged, "if you were her wouldn't you?" was her response, Alvin nodded biting back tears "she'll be better off without me anyway… I've always been a bad friend to her and most likely a terrible boyfriend as well" he said sadly turning away from her and slowly walking off. Charlene, seeing this reaction smiled broadly behind his back and began to slowly follow him.

The red chipmunk walked for hours in painful, heartbroken silence until finally he couldn't take it anymore. Alvin stopped walking and wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly sat down, Charlene came up beside him and sat down as well, "you know Alvin" she said in a warm soothing voice "maybe you shouldn't look for her".

Alvin quickly turned his head to face her, "even if she doesn't want me any more I still want to know she's alright" he said letting a tear drop from his eye.

"I just don't want you to be hurt when you find out she did indeed run off with another chipmunk" Charlene said, lovingly wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "how about this", she said perking up a bit "we'll go to your house, that way you can forget all about Brittany and start fresh".

Alvin liked the idea to an extent, he did want to go home but he didn't want to leave Brittany out here alone with some strange chipmunk. Nodding slowly he stood up "maybe you're right" he said sadly, "she would be better off without me anyway…"

"Now you're talking sense… let's go home" she said grabbing his hand, Alvin noticed but didn't care as they continued on their way towards home.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Brittany had called Dave and she was slowly becoming worried, one afternoon she was laying out on the hammock in the backyard when Tory suddenly hopped up startling her.<p>

"Tory!" she exclaimed, "did I scare you?" he asked

Brittany rolled her eyes, "you startled me"

"A little jumpy aren't you?" he asked sitting down next to her

"If you were in my position you would be too" she retorted as she pushed herself to a sitting position as her mood changed to a more serious attitude, "Tory….do you think Dave is actually coming for me?"

Tory shrugged "I've never met Dave so I couldn't say… but why wouldn't he come for you?"

"Because of this" she said gently rubbing her belly, Tory nodded as he thought, "did he give any indications he didn't want you anymore?" Tory asked trying to piece all the information together. Brittany shook her head then nodded quickly, "the night I told him he said, 'you know, some days I wonder why I didn't just let Ian keep you', he said that right after I told him".

Tory nodded slowly then asked "who's Ian?"

"Ian was our manager then he tried to barbeque me and my sister for dinner" she replied sadly

Tory nodded again this time as he thought about the information given to him, "Brittany… I really don't want to dash your hopes away but after hearing that…he's probably using this as a way to get rid of you". Brittany nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye, "so I'm still all alone but now I have no home to go to eventually" she said as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the hammock.

'_Maybe I made a mistake'_ Tory thought as he began to walk after her, suddenly she hopped down off the hammock and ran off into the woods. "Oh come on" he muttered to himself then leapt down and ran after her, "Brittany wait!" Tory called after the chipette but she didn't stop, slow down, or even acknowledge him. Kicking up his speed he gently pounced on her sending both of them rolling across the ground.

Brittany got to her feet first and began running again; Tory seeing this gave chase again "Brittany… where are you going?"

Just like last time though she didn't respond, _'she can run pretty fast for a chipette',_ Tory thought as he slowly began came up alongside her. Brittany quickly veered off to the left surprising her pursuer, Tory quickly made up for the lost time and quickly caught up to her again. Tory was about to grab her front paw to stop her when his one hind leg connected with a log sending him sprawling across the ground.

Standing up he shook off the pain and watched her run to the top of the embankment that wasn't far away. Starting off at a run he quickly came to the top several feet away from her.

Brittany stood at the edge of the ten foot drop that laid in front of her, down below her the ground was covered in sharp jagged rocks.

The black clad chipmunk slowly approached her until she stopped him, "Tory, just go away"

"Why?" he demanded stopping only about a foot away from her, "my life is ruined… and because of that I ruined everybody else's as well" she said looking down at the rocks below her.

Tory saw the look in her eye and said "Brittany… don't do it"

"I just want it all to be over forever… I'm done with life and everybody else" she said wiping tears of sadness from her eyes.

Tory knew he had to play with her to get her to stop, "you know that those rocks will hurt" he said, Brittany shook her head "I don't care…"

"There's also no guarantee the fall or the rocks will kill you right away… you could lay there for hours dying slowly and painfully with no one to help you".

Brittany looked over the edge again then back at Tory with a sad painful expression, Tory saw something in her eye and stepped towards her. Brittany sniffled back some new tears and turned back to face Tory then ran right past him hitting him in the chest as she went knocking him off his feet and tumbling back down the embankment.

Tory stood up and shook his head, _'what is wrong with her?'_ he asked himself as he dropped to all fours and began to give chase again. As Tory chased the chipette through the woods all he could see was usually a flash of auburn fur darting around trees and rocks, but after a few minutes he lost her.

"Dang it Brittany" he said looking around listening to the sounds of nature including the sound of a flowing stream. Tory continued to scan the territory for any sign of the chipette until he heard something; a sound that didn't sound very good, the sound was a splash as if something was thrown into a body of water. "Oh no" Tory muttered then turned and headed off towards the stream as fast as he could possibly go.

2 minutes ago Brittany came to a stop at the stream and looked down into the deep crystal clear ice cold water, sighing loudly she slowly climbed to the top of a large rock that over looked the stream.

"Nobody loves me, nobody wants me… I'm just a waste of time" she said letting her tears fall, "Dave doesn't want me… Alvin doesn't love me enough to look for me and my sisters don't care" she said peering down at her reflection in the cold water. "I hate you!" she shouted at the reflection as she began crying uncontrollably.

Gathering all her wits together she took in and let out a deep breath then jumped high into the air and plunged into the water in an attempt to end her own life.

Tory ran up to the stream and looked up and down the stream, then he spotted something, a pink and auburn blob sinking deeper and deeper into the cold water as it was carried downstream by the current. Kicking himself back into high gear Tory ran off along the stream towards the object he believed was Brittany. Getting in front of the chipette he jumped into the icy cold water and dived down far enough to grab the now sinking chipette.

Reaching the chipette he wrapped his arms around her and used his powerful hind legs to kick to propel him to the surface. Tory shot above the surface sucking in deep breaths holding onto the chipette who was unconscious, Tory quickly paddled to shore and pulled himself and Brittany out of the water. "I need to revive her" Tory thought out loud as he began shivering in the coldness.

Stripping off his hoodie he bounded off and begun gathering up wood for a fire, he returned and began throwing together a fire with what he had. After getting it lit he stripped Brittany's clothes off and moved her closer to the fire then began gently rubbing her body all over.

After several minutes Brittany slowly began to wake up, "you scared me… I thought you were gone" Tory said helping her sit up. Brittany sniffled slightly, "that was the idea" she mumbled under her breath.

Tory shook his head as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, "why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Brittany didn't answer right away she remained silent sometime before speaking, "my family abandoned me… and I hate myself because the reason they abandoned me is because I'm ruining all of their lives"

Tory slowly pulled her into his lap and began to gently rock her from side to side, "Brittany… even if your family did abandon you that's no reason to kill yourself… and I doubt you're ruining their lives"

"I am" Brittany protested "because of this" she said moving his hands to her belly "the press and the paparazzi want to destroy my life and their careers because of it". Tory nodded, he understood now what she was talking about, "Brittany… this isn't a bad thing, what's happening to you is a gift" he said soothingly.

Brittany scoffed, "you can return a gift I'm stuck with this".

Tory shook his head "you're very confused right now… and very heartbroken" he said now seeing that in her eyes. "Brittany, Alvin is looking for you I know he is…. He will never give up on you" Tory whispered into her ear.

"How do you now, you've never met him before" Brittany replied sadly

"You would be surprised… me and Alvin used to be pretty close friends at one time" Tory stated

"You really know Alvin?" Brittany asked turning all the way around in his lap to face him, Tory nodded "we used to live in the same Christmas tree farm until his and his brother's tree was cut down and taken away".

"I never knew… he has never spoke about you" Brittany said

Tory grinned "that doesn't surprise me… he's Alvin"

Brittany nodded lightly then asked, "why are you helping me after the way I just treated you for the last couple of hours?"

Tory smiled at the chipette, "I can see what you're going through is extremely hard and to top that off you're all alone in a strange area… I don't blame you for the way you've been acting".

"Thank you Tory… you've been so kind to me even when I didn't deserve it" she said planting a small kiss on his cheek. Tory smiled then delicately kissed her lips, "I think I'm falling in love" he said causing her to smile lightly.

* * *

><p>Alvin walked along the cold road in his very depressed state wondering where life would take him next, "Alvin" a voice called out from behind him. The chipmunk groaned slightly and turned to face the blonde chipette, "what is it this time?"<p>

"I was just wondering if you were feeling better?" she asked, Alvin shook his head annoyed as he turned and continued to walk ignoring his annoying partner. As he continued to walk with her trailing behind she knew she had him right where she wanted him, "Alvin have you stopped to think about your problem recently?"

Alvin stopped and turned to face her, "I don't have a problem" he snapped angrily

"Actually you do" Charlene persisted

Groaning loudly Alvin smacked his face, "I can't believe I'm about to ask this but, what's my problem?"

"Brittany" she replied, "she could ruin your career", Alvin looked at the chipette curiously prompting her to continue "look Alvin… she runs to the paparazzi and tells them who the father of her unborn child is and it blows your career out of the water, especially if she feeds them some lies like you forced yourself onto her stuff like that, something that simple could ruin you, so you have to get her out of the way".

Alvin's expression immediately hardened "what you're saying is I should go kill Brittany and dump her body so I can save my career… fat chance, I'll take the fall first"

"You can't just think of yourself Alvin… what about your brothers…. Brittany's sisters, their careers count on yours to succeed" she said making Alvin think.

"And your point is? I refuse to kill anybody especially Brittany for any reason what so ever" Alvin replied bluntly.

"Ok" Charlene said obviously disappointed by this, "you don't have to kill her… you could discredit her so when she goes to them with something that could hurt you they turn it back on her".

Alvin was about to refuse this idea as well but Charlene cut him off, "it wouldn't be hard and all it would do is create dislike towards her among the fan base… all you have to do is submit a recent photo of her so they can clearly see she is expecting then write an anonymous letter telling them you know who the father is and tell them it's this random chipmunk she met named Tory, and once you do that you and your career are off the hook for good".

Alvin looked at the chipette in surprise and shock, "that would destroy not only her career but her life as well"

"Yeah pretty much… but your career and the others' will all be saved" Charlene stated putting a hand on his shoulder. Alvin didn't just dislike her idea he hated it "no… why would I do that? I would rather go there and tell the truth and let our careers and lives die together… I still love her and there's no way I'm going to betray her like that".

"Suit yourself but when she crushes your career don't come crying to me" she said as the red clad chipmunk began to walk off without her.

Both Charlene and Alvin continued on their way but Alvin tried to put a little more distance between him and the blonde chipette he was quickly learning to dislike.

* * *

><p>"Dave, D.J here" the colonel said into his cell phone,<p>

"D.J, thank goodness" Dave said into his phone "D.J I need you to do me a huge favor… I've got an address that Brittany said she was at".

"Where?" D.J asked grabbing his note pad and pen, Dave gave him the address then said "thanks D.J. I would go myself but I'm still in transit because my flight was delayed for 4 days".

"Don't sweat it man… we've got this, just make sure you get here so you can take her home" D.J said then hung up.

"Ok boys" D.J said turning to face his men "she's at this address" he said handing the paper to Pepper, "Hogan get me a car" the colonel said then started leading the other men out of the woods towards the main road.

"How the heck am I supposed to get a car out in the middle of the woods?" Hogan called after his boss but got no response.

Two hours later Pepper sat behind the wheel of an old beat up Ford pickup truck that was barely able to run, "you call this a car?" D.J asked out the broken back window to the bed where the others were sitting.

"No I call it a means of transportation" Hogan retorted,

Pepper scoffed "it barely qualifies as that" he said making the truck round a corner causing the back bumper to fall off and go clattering across the road.

A couple hours later D.J stood in the living room of a medium sized house trying to get ahold of Dave on his cell phone, "hey Dave… D.J here, we're at the address you gave us but she's not here… they say she was here but she disappeared".

Dave covered his face with his hand, "do you have any idea where she went?" he asked saddened by this news. "Sorry Dave… we've got nothing here" the colonel said into the phone "but we'll keep looking until we find a lead".

Dave nodded "thanks D.J you're the best"

"Save it for someone who doesn't know… talk to you later Dave" D.J said with a smile as he hung up the phone,

* * *

><p>Brittany and Tory walked for most of the day then stopped for the night at a hollow tree stump, while they laid in the log waiting for sleep to overtake them Brittany asked a question she really wished someone could answer, "do you think Dave really did abandon me?"<p>

Tory thought for a long second he didn't like being put into these uncomfortable situations, "I guess it's entirely possible he abandoned you…" he said still thinking about it.

Brittany nodded sadly, "I don't think Alvin is coming for me either… by now he would have found me or found a way to contact me" she said letting her expression fall with sadness. Tory shrugged and sat down next to her "come on Brittany I think you're being a little hard on him… he's only chipmunk after all".

She shrugged "I don't know anymore… why hasn't anybody found me yet, why hasn't anybody even tried to make contact… my two sisters, my two best friends, my father, or even my boyfriend?" Brittany paused for a second trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall "if they really cared wouldn't they be looking for me?"

Tory looked down at her face sadly "regardless if they come for you or not… I'll always be here for you" he said kindly planting a kiss on her forehead. The chipette smiled weakly as a tear slipped out of her eye "Tory… I'm really not sure right now… but I think I have a new crush" she said sliding her body closer to his. Without replying he slowly but firmly wrapped his arms around her waist in a loving embrace.

The very next morning Brittany woke up and looked around their 'nest' before walking over to the door, Tory laid awake and watched her hop out through the doorway and head into the woods. Seeing this and very curious by this Tory hopped out of the hollow tree stump and ran up alongside of her "where are you going?" he asked slowing his pace to walk by her side.

"Far away" she replied looking off into the woods, Tory shrugged as he walked alongside her "a chipette like yourself especially one in your condition could get hurt out there alone" he said.

"I don't exactly have anybody else now do I?" she shot back continuing to walk, "and what am I?... chopped liver?" Tory retorted.

"I really don't want to drag you into my problems… what I asked you to do the other night… that was a mistake on my part I shouldn't have asked something like that from you" she said. Tory quickly jumped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her, "it wasn't a mistake… you clearly need help… and I'll help you no matter what it takes… we're friends right" he said as he slowly locked eyes with her.

Brittany nodded then kissed his cheek, Tory quickly made a 'come on' face then pulled her into a passionate kiss which she needed very badly so she freely accepted it. Once they broke apart she stared deep into his emerald green eyes "I really needed that" she said with a smile.

"I know… I could see it written all over your face" Tory said returning the smile, "now, where do you want to go?"

Brittany shrugged "I don't know… I don't really care, I just want to go somewhere quiet and peaceful where I can raise my children without being disturbed by anything" she said quietly. Tory was thoughtful for a second, "I can dig that… how about our own island?"

"That would work… but how do we find one and get there?" she said

"We'll figure it out eventually… but first let's hop over to Australia, I've always wanted to go there" the chipmunk said as they began to walk off into the woods. "The Australian outback is beautiful especially at this time of year" Brittany said remembering her old home.

Both chipmunks walked through the woods but soon came out on a street, the road they were on seemed to have absolutely no traffic so they continued to walk along the side talking about how they would get to Australia when a new topic arose.

"So… how much longer do you have?" Tory asked as they strode along

"I guess technically it could happen any time from right now to next week sometime" she replied looking up at the slightly taller chipmunk. Tory nodded "so I should probably be on call 24/7 from here on out just in case" he said, Brittany smiled a little "yeah pretty much".

"Don't worry, when it happens we'll be ready" Tory said with a confident smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter 8, chapter 9 will be up shortly, I promise it won't take as long as this chapter did, so stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled for chapter 9… oh and leave a review!**


	9. Home At Last or Maybe Not

**A/N: Hello… again, here's chapter 9 for you, and I am so sorry it took this long but I've been very very busy recently, this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~"Believe in yourself or no one else will."~<strong>

After walking for the better portion of the day Charlene began to whine again about stopping for the night, it seemed to be becoming an annoying trend, "Alvin I think we should stop for the night" Charlene whined as they continued to walk along the road they had found earlier. Alvin stopped walking for one second "if we keep stopping every night we won't ever get to the other side of the state".

Charlene shook her head "come here" she said taking a step towards him, "look into my eyes for just one second" she said taking his hands in hers. Alvin started to stare into her eyes but quickly became lost in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Alvin continued to stare into her eyes in complete silence as if in a trance causing the chipette to smile widely, suddenly Charlene grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss, once they broke apart Alvin blinked a couple of times then said "we… we uh… should keep moving" he said still looking into her eyes as if he was in a mild trance.

Alvin began to walk again a little bit ahead of Charlene who seemed content to continue walking now. _'Come on Alvin pull yourself together… you've got a girlfriend… Brittany's way better and you love her'_ he thought, but as Brittany came to mind a pain shot right through his heart as if his heart was sliced completely in two _'why bother looking for her… I'll never see her again, she's probably thinking the same thing and is off enjoying herself with Tory'_ Alvin thought to himself only bringing more pain _'she probably doesn't even love me anymore… after all I haven't exactly held up my end, I was supposed to protect her, support her and provide for her, have I done that, no… maybe she would be better off without me… maybe she would be better off with a more mature chipmunk' _as these sad and hurtful thoughts crossed his mind tears began to well up in his eyes as he began to cry. Charlene who was walking a few steps behind him smiled broadly as she heard him start to cry, coming up alongside of him she wiped the smile off her face and pretended to care "Alvin what's wrong?" she asked seeing the tears dripping down his face.

Alvin stopped walking and sat down on a medium sized rock that was just off to the side of the road "I'm a complete and utter failure at being a boyfriend, and most likely a father as well" he said in between sobs. Charlene knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm around him to comfort him "why do you say that?" she asked.

"I failed her… I was supposed to be there for her… I was supposed to support her and right now I don't even know where she is" the chipmunk said wiping the tears that stung his eyes "I'm a miserable excuse for a boyfriend and even a chipmunk for that matter".

"Alvin don't say that… what happened wasn't your fault, she's the one who ran off, right now the important part is that you're out here looking for her" Charlene replied gently kissing his cheek "any chipette would consider herself lucky to be your girlfriend… I know I would, but… she obvious doesn't think so".

Alvin shook his head "she would be better off without me… Tory will treat her better than I ever could… he'll probably make a better father as well" the chipmunk said continuing to cry his eyes out. Charlene patted his back gently then left to find shelter for the two of them. Returning shortly she spent the next 10 minutes convincing him to sleep for the night, after a long argument he agreed and followed her to the shelter. Alvin laid down in the hollow log and continued to cry as his heart shattered into millions of little pieces, Charlene took pity on Alvin, she had no idea how much Brittany really meant to him until now.

Getting up from her spot she laid down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Alvin… I don't know if you're ready yet but maybe it would be a good idea to start fresh… with a new girlfriend".

"I really don't want to start fresh… I just want to disappear for good, leave the world behind and just go somewhere where nobody will ever find me" he said sadly. Charlene nodded then planted a gentle kiss on his lips "why don't you take me with you… seclusion sounds very good right now" she said.

"I'm not ready for another relationship" he said closing his eyes, Charlene nodded "we were made for each other Alvin… you'll see it soon" she whispered to him softly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tory and Brittany walked along the small main road they had found the other day until it led them into a small borrow of a village that had only 6 buildings, a truck stop, a fast food joint, a bar, a pizza parlor, a tattoo parlor and a post office.<p>

"How about we grab a bite to eat and something to drink" Tory suggested heading straight for the bar, but Brittany wasn't as keen on the idea as he was, "I don't know Tory… I don't think we should go in there"

"Come on… it'll be fun with all those truckers" Tory said jumping up and opening the door, him and Brittany walked in and Brittany immediately began coughing due to the intenseness of the smoke from the cigars and the cigarettes.

Tory took Brittany by the hand and led her into the building, due to their small size they went unnoticed by the patrons for some time until one of them stood up and saw them walking along the floor. The burly truck driver went up to the bar and said to the bar tender, "you've got a rat problem here".

Brittany heard him say that and immediately panicked, "Tory… they're talking about us" she said pulling against the stronger chipmunk.

"Come on what are they gonna to do shoot us?" Tory asked

The response to his question came as a shotgun blast tearing up the floor right in front of him, "ok maybe they will just shoot us" Tory said then took off with the chipette trailing behind him, for the front door. Every way they turned and ran they were either cut off by a shotgun blast or almost getting stomped by a large boot and pretty soon the whole bar was shouting and shooting while trying to get rid of the two chipmunks.

After a few minutes of dodging and running around the large room the two chipmunks ended up in a corner with almost everybody in the bar looking at them including the bar tender with the shotgun. "You better do something" Brittany whispered to Tory in a hushed terrified voice.

Suddenly somebody, a tall muscular man stood up from his seat and side stepped to put himself in between the angry bar patrons and the chipmunks, "move Rick!" the bar tender shouted aiming between his legs, "we've got them cornered. Shaking his head the man turned around and knelt down in front of the chipmunks, "how's life been Brittany?" Rick McCormick asked with a grin.

"Rick!" Brittany cried out climbing up onto his shoulder, seeing as the man was friendly Tory quickly followed the chipette up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry fellas" he said turning to face the other men "I'll take care of your _chipmunk_ problem" he said putting extra emphasis on 'chipmunk'. The men mumbled and murmured as Rick walked out with his two small furry companions.

Rick climbed into the cab of his large red Mack truck letting the two chipmunks hop down onto the passenger seat. "I thought it would be a little longer before our paths crossed again" he said with a chuckle, "what brings you to this neck of the woods this time?"

"Same thing as last time" Brittany replied with a smile

"I suppose you want a ride back to LA again?" the truck driver asked curiously

"Actually no… we would like to go to Australia… do you think you could do something about that?" she asked

Rick looked at her for a second then shook his head, "sorry sweetheart my rig doesn't float or fly… I'm bound to the great big ol' US of A".

Brittany turned to face Tory, "before we go anywhere I want to see my sisters, even if they don't love me I still want to say goodbye" she said in a soft sad tone.

Tory nodded his understanding "whatever you want" he replied, Brittany turned back to Rick and said, "could you take us to LA?"

He nodded, "I've just got to drop this truck off at my friend's house so we can get on an airplane".

"Are you sure you want to leave your truck behind?" Brittany asked as he powered the huge diesel engine to life. "This isn't my truck… I was just up here to do a friend a favor so I have to return his truck then I can go home with you guys" he said. Later that night Rick and the two chipmunks boarded a flight heading for LA.

Sometime during mid-flight while Brittany and the truck driver slept Tory began to slowly nod off but he was suddenly snapped out of his drossiness when he heard a whimpering sound from behind him. Turning around he saw Brittany shivering violently and crying, _'nightmare'_ Tory thought walking over to her. He sighed loudly as he sat down next to her and gently touched her arm that was quite cold. The chipmunk quickly stood and took off his black hoodie and laid it over her like a blanket then laid down behind her and pressed his body close to hers to help keep her warm.

Neither chipmunk moved or woke up until the first rays of sunlight came streaming through the small window of the plane. Tory was first to wake up, he rolled over onto his back and stretched before standing up, he walked over to the window and looked out at the clear sky and the ground far below.

As he stood at the window Brittany stirred then slowly stood up taking the hoodie off of her, she walked over and held out the hoodie for him "this yours?" she asked with a small smile.

He smiled as he took it from her "I saw you were cold last night and I didn't want you to freeze" he said slipping back into the sweatshirt. "But you must have been cold" she said sympathetically, "nah… I had my own personal heater" he replied then planted a kiss on her forehead. Brittany blushed but quickly recomposed herself, "where to once we land?" she asked as they stood looking out the window as the plane started it's decent towards the ground.

"Where ever you want to go" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "How about we head somewhere it stays warm all year" she suggested, Tory thought for a moment "how about Mexico?"

Brittany shook her head "I don't speak Spanish" she replied "if at all possible I would like to stay in the USA until we can leave for Australia". Tory understood "ok… how about we go to Hawaii for a while then".

"I've never been to Hawaii" Brittany said quite excited by the idea, "well that'll change as soon as we get there" Tory replied smiling down at her.

* * *

><p>The very next morning Alvin immediately began making plans for his new life faraway from everybody and everything. "Where do you plan on going?" Charlene asked, rubbing his shoulders gently, "a faraway place where nobody will ever find me again" he replied thoughtfully.<p>

"Did you have a specific spot in mind?" she asked softly

"Not really…" Alvin replied letting his voice trail off. "How about somewhere tropical like New Zealand?" Charlene suggested with a devious smile, the red clad chipmunk sighed his voice still heavy from sadness, "I guess it's a place". Although she didn't like to see him sad, Alvin's sadness opened up a door for her to walk right into his heart, "well where ever you choose to go I'll go as long as you're there" she said planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

Alvin nodded as his thoughts began to wander from his plans to the chipette he was talking to, _'she isn't that bad… and since Brittany's happy with Tory I guess it's time for me to move on as well'._ After these thoughts floated around his head a little bit he became thoughtful as a weird feeling over took him, "something wrong Alvin?" Charlene asked, Alvin quickly shook off the feeling, "no… I was just… never mind… we better start moving… I want to stop off in LA to say goodbye to my brothers" Alvin said standing up slowly. Charlene nodded her understanding "I understand… take as much time as you want, after all we'll have our whole lives ahead of us" she said with a smile. Alvin smiled back briefly before turning away from her and walking away, Charlene shrugged and followed him knowing he was trying to find a means of transportation.

After walking all day Alvin finally found him and Charlene in a medium sized town, although still quite small the chipmunk was able to locate an airport. Alvin managed to sneak himself and Charlene on the plane without being spotted and he easily found them refuge in a businessman's laptop case.

Within mere hours and after several stops their plane touched down at LAX, the two chipmunks exited the plane and terminal via the man's laptop case and remained hidden until he boarded his cab, at that time they hopped out to head out on foot.

"How far is your place from here?" Charlene asked curiously as they began to walk, the chipmunk shrugged "not far… maybe half a day's walk" he replied.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Rick" Brittany said with a smile as her and Tory hopped to the ground just outside the Seville house. "Not a problem darling… if you ever need help with anything give me a ring" he said holding a paper out the window, Brittany jumped up and snatched the paper from him, "if I need anything you'll be the first person I turn to" she said with a smile.<p>

"Thatta girl… I'll see you around" he said then pulled away, leaving the two chipmunks just feet from their front door. "Shall we go inside?" Tory asked gently placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder as she stared after the car which had just disappeared from sight.

She nodded "sure" she said folding the paper up and putting it into her one pocket.

Brittany and Tory then turned and bounded into the house, "Dave, Jeanette, Eleanor… I'm home!" she called out running around the house, "Simon, Theodore?" she said slowly stopping in the living room after running throughout the whole house.

Tory saw the hurt in her eyes and felt so bad for her but really had no idea how to comfort her, "they're not here…" she said letting her head droop, her voice drop and her tears fall freely. Tory walked up behind her and began to gently massage her shoulders "at least your home" he said warmly.

Brittany raised her head sniffling back tears and looked around "this isn't _home_… it's just a _house… _it's just a cold empty house" she replied then turned and slowly walked towards the front door. "Aren't we going to stay for Christmas? It's only a couple of days away" Tory asked but after he asked that question he realized that it might not have been the right thing to ask.

Brittany shook her head, "they obviously don't want to spend Christmas with me… they hate me, and I hate them… all of them… I hate all of them!" she said gradually raising her voice until she was screaming letting her tears out in the process. Tory walked up to her and gave her a much needed hug "Brittany… maybe you're just misreading the situation" he said gently but she shook her head leaving her face buried in his chest.

"Maybe they're not here because they went looking for you" he suggested but Brittany shook her head again then looked up into his eyes "we stayed with your friend for 2 whole days… that's more than enough time to fly from here to there… they just don't want me anymore… nobody does… I should just kill myself and do everybody a favor… nobody wants me or loves me" she said continuing to cry.

"Hey!… don't talk like that Brittany" Tory said gently lifting her chin with his finger "I want you… I love… I don't care if you don't love me back, I love you that's all that matters" as he finished speaking he pulled her into a warm and loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now things are getting close, Brittany's back home with Tory and Alvin and Charlene are in route. Will their paths cross? Will they be reunited? Will they live happily ever after? Come back for chapter 10 because these questions and more will be answered and more questions will be brought to the table as well. So leave a review and come back for chapter 10! **


	10. Reunited At Last!

**A/N: Here's chapter 10… yep that's all I got except, I will be updating this story quicker than before because I know a few chapters it was like a 2 sometimes 3 week gap before I updated, and that won't happen again, unless something comes up but anyway enjoy the story and leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~"For everything you gain, you lose something else."~<strong>

Just after dusk Alvin and Charlene slowly strode up the path to Alvin's house, he opened the door and let the chipette in. "Not very fancy but it's where I live" he said walking with her into the living room; Charlene nodded her approval as Alvin began looking around for the others.

"Dave… Simon, Theodore!" he called as he ran around the house but got no response, "Jeanette, Eleanor?" but still no response.

"Huh… that's strange" he thought walking around the living room, "what's strange?" Charlene asked.

But Alvin didn't answer he only took in a few big long sniffs of the air causing his eyes to shoot wide open, "she's been here" he muttered excitedly before scurrying to the front door.

"Who's been here?" Charlene asked

"Brittany… she's been here recently… like today" Alvin exclaimed heading outside, "stay here… I'm going to go look for her". Charlene thought he was going nuts so she shrugged and began heading into the kitchen.

Alvin bounded down the path and skidded around the turn onto the street and continued to run as fast as he could down the street with the familiar scent of his girlfriend filling his nose. Using his powerful chipmunk nose he followed the weak sent that seemed to hang in the air, the scent that he longed to smell again.

Alvin ran this way and that way, up streets, down streets, through alleys and around buildings, sometimes he thought he had lost the scent but he would find it again and keep moving. After circling the park several times at various distances he thought for a second before his animal instincts kicked in.

'She's running… she's running from something!' he thought terrified by the thought of something stalking her to turn her into a meal. Gritting his teeth he bounded into the park and quickly picked up her scent again and followed it until he found himself in a field of tall grass. Breaking through the grass he found himself on a hill overlooking a small path where he saw Brittany standing behind another chipmunk who was down on all fours positioned to pounce. Directly in front of the chipmunk who was ready to pounce was a large dog that Alvin recognized as a wolf. 'Wolves don't hunt alone… they hunt in packs!' Alvin thought looking around for more but all he saw through the darkness was several yellow and blue glowing orb like eyes closing in around the two chipmunks.

Alvin had no idea what to do, there was no way the chipmunk Brittany was with could fend off even one wolf and she certainly wouldn't be able to defend herself… 'but together… we might be able to… survive' Alvin thought then charged down the hill and rolled under one of the wolves to come up beside the other two chipmunks.

"Tory?" Alvin questioned somewhat surprised to see him.

"Alvin?" Tory and Brittany said in unison just as surprised to see him

"Tory, back to back, Brittany in the middle!" Alvin shouted immediately taking charge of the situation, "Alvin! You did come for me… you really did!" Brittany cried out. "Sorry Britt… we'll have to talk later baby" he said as him and Tory quickly backed up against Brittany putting her in the center.

"What's the plan Alvin?" Tory asked as the wolves began to circle their prey

"I was hoping you had a plan" Alvin retorted watching their predators circle them, "someone better think of something!" Brittany cut in.

"Plan… right… uh how about this, run!" Tory suggested

"Run? What type of plan is that?… that's suicide against a pack of hungry wolves!" Brittany exclaimed "besides there's no way I would be able to keep up with you guys".

Alvin nodded, "we've got no choice… I'll take up the rear" the red clad chipmunk said, "on my count"

All three chipmunks got into a running position and got ready to bolt when Alvin began to count off, "one… two… three…RUN!"

With the signal given the three chipmunks ran out of the circle of wolves causing them to give chase, as they ran Tory slowly slacked off on his speed to come up alongside Alvin who was taking up the rear, "kinda like old times isn't it" Tory joked but Alvin scoffed, "Tory once this is over, if I'm still breathing I'm going to kill you!" Alvin shouted at the chipmunk next to him. Tory shook his head and kicked up his speed again to take point.

As the wolves continued to stalk the chipmunks something else stalked the wolves another dog, suddenly something leapt out of the tall grass attacking the rear wolf. As fast as it had appeared it was gone again, then it came again taking out the new rear wolf. Before long at all the entire pack was gone leaving just the leader of the pack, the biggest and the strongest. Kicking up its speed the other dog ran parallel with the chipmunks and the wolf in the tall grass until it was in front of them. Leaping out into the path the dog began to run on a head on collision course with the chipmunks and the wolves.

"Oh boy" Tory muttered seeing the huge dog heading straight for them, thinking fast as the dog neared he shouted the first thing that came to mind, "drop!"

The three chipmunks dropped almost simultaneously, the dog instead of stopping or swerving jumped high into air and came down, landing right on the wolf in an attack position.

While the wolf and the other dog continued to fight the three chipmunks scrambled to all fours and sprinted away, as fast as they could.

The sudden cry and whimper of a wounded dog cut through the air causing Alvin to skid to a halt; looking back he saw no more wolves but the other dog, a German shepherd. Turning around again he picked up his feet and ran but the dog was fast, faster than the wolves that it had just taken out and much faster than the three chipmunks.

The shepherd passed the small chipmunks then turned to face them after it had stopped; Tory quickly pulled himself to a stop and looked up at the dog as Brittany slammed into his back. Alvin came up and stopped right beside Tory, "new problem" Alvin whispered to which Tory nodded. "What are you talking about Alvin?" Brittany asked as she slowly walked towards the dog.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Alvin exclaimed running after her, but Brittany didn't reply she walked right up to the dog and began rubbing it's front leg, to which it replied with a satisfied grunt before lying down on the ground.

"Alvin this is the German shepherd that saved my life before" she said climbing up onto the dogs back, Alvin shrugged and went to hop up onto the creatures back but Tory beat him there. "Big dog isn't he?" Tory asked looking over the large shepherd.

Alvin gritted his teeth and growled in his throat as Tory came back to his mind as he reared back in a pouncing position, without warning he leapt through the air knocking Tory off the dog's back and sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Alvin what are you doing?" Brittany cried out hopping down to where Alvin was pulling Tory to his feet. The black clad chipmunk winced in slight pain from the landing as Alvin drug him to a standing position.

The red clad chipmunk then punched him in the face sending him sprawling backwards, "what was that for Alvin?" Tory demanded pushing himself to a standing position.

"Trying to steal my girl!" Alvin retorted then tried to attack him again, Tory saw the attack coming and met Alvin with a punch to the stomach then to the face sending him backwards.

"Stop it!" Brittany shouted but was ignored by the two chipmunks, Alvin quickly hopped to his feet and lashed out with his claws, Tory grabbed his wrist and looked at his paw. "Now play nice Alvin… claws are a no no" Tory said then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back several feet.

"Tory… don't hurt him!" Brittany cried out running over to Alvin

"Don't worry… he won't hurt me… because I'm going to kill him!" Alvin stated as he jumped to his feet and lunged at Tory again but the dark clad chipmunk countered his punch and grabbed his throat. Picking him up by his throat, Tory body slammed the red clad chipmunk against the ground.

"Tory that's enough!" Brittany shouted

But neither chipmunk would listen to her, "listen to me Alvin… I wasn't stealing her from you" Tory whispered to the chipmunk only filling him with more rage. Grabbing Tory's shoulders and pushing up on his stomach with his feet Alvin was able to flip the chipmunk over his head and onto the ground. Scrambling to his feet the red clad chipmunk walked the six inches to his 'friend' and put his foot down on his throat and began slowly pressing down.

"Alvin… you're making a big mistake" Tory said as his airway was slowly cut off, "how is that?" Alvin asked in a dark tone of voice.

"You're forcing me to take drastic measures" he retorted then grabbed his attacker's leg with both his hands and twisted his ankle in such a way to induce a great amount of pain causing Alvin to let out a pain filled squeak. Tory then from a laying position sprung to his feet and took a few steps from Alvin.

Alvin then ejected both sets of his claws, "I'm done playing with you Tory… we aren't children anymore"

Tory shrugged then ejected his claws, "that's a real shame because back then we would have just forgiven each other and moved on as friends".

Without another word said Alvin leapt forward bringing Tory to the ground, "you're strong Alvin" Tory said holding the red clad chipmunk's clawed paw in the air to prevent it from coming down on his face "but not near as strong as you think you are" he finished then flung Alvin's paw back and pushed the red clad chipmunk off of him. Alvin was about to lunge at Tory again but a small hand wrapped around his throat and drug him over to the shepherd and slammed him against the dog's side causing the dog to look at them sharply.

'Dang she's strong' Tory thought watching how Brittany slammed Alvin against the dog, Brittany brought her face close to Alvin's and gave him a long kiss before speaking, "listen to me Alvin… I know what this is about… and it's fine, nothing happened between us. Tory has treated me well in your absence if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now" she said gently placing a kiss on his lips.

Alvin seemed to blank out for a moment before he nodded as he stared into her eyes, "I… I uh" he said, Brittany shook her head as she smiled at him, "you'll never change will you".

Alvin shook his head, Brittany shook her head as well, "now come on" she said taking his hand, this time he nodded and led her over towards Tory.

"Tory… I'm sorry" Alvin said extending his paw

Tory looked at his paw for a second then sheathed his claws and shook his hand, "would you like to tell me why you wanted to kill me a minute ago?" the chipmunk asked.

"I don't know wh-" he started but was cut off by Brittany, "he tried to kill you Tory because he thought you trying to take me from him".

Tory nodded as he shrugged, "it's all cool… I can understand where he's coming from, it's completely natural I guess" the chipmunk said with a grin "besides… that was kinda fun, we should do it again sometime".

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief as he chuckled lightly, "does that mean we're square?" he asked, Tory nodded, "we're friends… we're always square" Tory said embracing his friend.

After the sentimental moment was over Tory asked "have you been home yet?"

"Yeah… nobody's there" Alvin said "where are they?"

Brittany lowered her head and slowly started walking away, Alvin's immediate impulse was to follow her but he was stopped by Tory who drug him off in a slightly different direction, "she's very confused right now… she thinks everyone has abandoned her and she thinks that's why nobody is home" Tory whispered to Alvin.

Alvin looked over at Brittany who was obviously crying and sighed, "Brittany" Alvin said softly walking over to her, she turned around wiping tears from her eyes, "they all don't want me" she sobbed. Alvin slowly drew his arms around her "Brittany, that's not true, we all love you, especially me, Dave, Jeanette, Eleanor, even Simon and Theodore they all love you".

But the chipette shook her head "you heard Dave that night we told him the good news he said he wished he would have let Ian keep us… that may not mean that much to you but Ian was going to kill and eat me and my sisters… it broke my heart when he said that, I thought I had finally found a home with a family that loved me but now I see he's no better than Ian was" Brittany said laying her head against his chest.

"Brittany, he spoke in haste… he didn't really mean it, we all say things we don't mean when we're upset" Alvin said hoping to comfort her but she wasn't buying a word of it. "But if he did mean it he's probably out making plans to have me butchered and stewed" Brittany replied breaking out of his embrace.

As much as Alvin didn't want to admit it she did have a valid point, "ok…" he said thoughtfully, "for now let's just go home… get something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry and we'll get some sleep".

The chipette nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, Brittany quickly glanced around then turned to Alvin, "where's Tory?" she asked curiously.

Alvin looked around for a second as he said "he'll be-"

"I'm back" Tory finished for him as he jumped through the tall grass onto the path they were standing on, "I figured the two of you would want some privacy". Alvin nodded with a small grin, "we're going to go back to our place to grab something to eat… you wanna come?" Alvin asked the chipmunk who shrugged his reply.

All three chipmunks turned and were about to head down the path when Brittany stopped and turned back to the shepherd that was still lying on the ground keeping an eye on the chipmunks, "come on boy" she said gently. Tory and Alvin exchanged glances as the dog stood up and began following her and the others home keeping its senses keen in case of attack.

The unique foursome walked up to the front door and opened it, "I'll grab something for us to eat" Alvin said heading towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna go into the living room and relax a bit" Brittany said then headed off with her large companion. Tory didn't know where to go so he went with Alvin to help him get something to eat, "what's the delicacy around here?" he asked hopping up onto the counter with his friend.

"Usually toaster waffles… but Dave hasn't been here in a while so I doubt there's much left" he said opening the freezer. Tory on the other hand opened the cabinet and climbed up the shelves in search of something good, "hey Alvin… I've hit the jackpot" Tory shouted down holding up a bag of cheese balls for Alvin to see.

Alvin smiled broadly, "toss 'em on down", Tory glanced at the bag that was almost twice his size then down at the chipmunk standing on the counter below. Shrugging he shouted "bombs away!" then tossed it out of the cabinet, "I've got!" Alvin cried spreading out his arms.

The bag came falling through the air picking up speed and force, realizing this Alvin cringed as he stared up at the falling bag, "uh oh" he muttered but it was too late to move, the chipmunk was hit with the bag and buried by it. Tory looked down with a pained expression on his face before hopping down on top of the bag to break his landing. Jumping off the bag he lifted it up and helped Alvin to his feet, "thank you Tory" Alvin said brushing off his arms, "you know you could have told me it was the jumbo bag of cheese balls before you crushed me with it".

"Sorry man… but you didn't ask" Tory replied with a small smile.

Alvin shook his head then sliced open the bag with his claw and began putting them in a large chipmunk sized bowl. Once he had enough he took the bowl and walked into the living room and hopped up onto the couch with them, "Brittany… I-" he said but cut himself off with a smile as he looked down at the chipette who was curled up sleeping next to the German shepherd's chest as it laid curled up on the couch as well.

"She sure is beautiful" Tory commented from behind the red clad chipmunk, Alvin nodded "she sure is… we better not disturb her" he said then hopped back off the couch and headed back into the kitchen with his friend.

After sometime Alvin pushed his last cheese ball into his mouth and chewed it up before he swallowed it, "243" Tory said as he watched Alvin swallow, "I won…" Alvin mumbled just before he flopped face first onto the counter top half sick. Tory nodded sickly then fell backwards into the half empty bowl of cheese balls feeling the same way.

Meanwhile down the hall in the chipmunks and the chipette's bedroom sleeping in Brittany's bed was the blond chipette known as Charlene, having been sleeping when the others returned she was completely unaware of their return. She awoke sometime next morning to a semi loud crash in the kitchen, quickly hopping out of bed almost knowing for sure Alvin was the one who created the noise, the chipette headed down the hall and hurried right through the living room passing the sleeping Brittany without even realizing she was there.

"Shh" Alvin said shushing Tory "do you want to wake her up?"

Charlene rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the counter next to them "too late boys I'm already up". Alvin turned to face Charlene very uneasily, causing her to get concerned.

"Wait a minute… you're Tory…" she said recognizing the other chipmunk from the lab, the black clad chipmunk nodded slowly "that would be me, yeah".

"If you're here that mean's Brittany is here… where is she Alvin?" she asked her voice darkening as she spoke,

Alvin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and after a few seconds of mouthing words he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Charlene rolled her eyes and turned to Tory, "Tory, why don't you take your girlfriend and disappear, because me and my boyfriend want to be alone" she said coldly.

Snapping out of his surprised state Alvin spoke up, "first off Charlene… I said we were friends, I'm not your boyfriend, and Brittany is my girlfriend" Alvin stated staring into the chipette's blue eyes.

Charlene pointed an angered finger at Alvin and was about to say something when she heard a soft sigh from the living room. Glancing towards the archway separating the two rooms Charlene hopped off the counter and bolted for the living room. Muttering something under his breath about Charlene Alvin hopped down as well with Tory close on his heels.

When Alvin and Tory got to the living room they found Brittany pinned with her back against the German shepherd and Charlene shouting at her. Alvin quickly leapt up onto the couch and ran in between them, "Brittany when I get a hold of you I'm going to kill you" Charlene growled as Tory restrained her while Alvin brought the sobbing Brittany into a comforting hug.

Once Brittany stopped crying and Charlene calmed down a little bit, Alvin hopped off the couch with Brittany prompting the dog to do the same and follow the chipette into her bedroom with Alvin.

"Brittany… be honest with me… who is she?" Alvin asked, but Brittany shook her head, "why should I be honest with you… you're the one cheating on me with my own cousin!" Brittany shouted at him as she began sobbing again.

Alvin looked at the chipette quite dumbfounded for some time before he pulled her into a hug, "Brittany I would never do something like that… you have to believe me" he said pleadingly.

Brittany sniffled back a fresh set of tears and nodded, "Charlene has always been one to decisive everybody and anybody".

Alvin nodded, "I will admit… when I thought you left me for Tory, I did consider her as a possible girlfriend in the future but that's after she made me believe leaving you would be the best thing for you and that's the only reason I considered leaving you at all… I swear, I would do nothing to hurt you, ever".

Brittany thought about this for a moment and after reaching a shaky decision she nodded slowly and very sadly. Alvin nodded as well knowing it was going to take some time to gain back her trust, "Brittany please tell me what she wants with you… why is she bothering you after all this time?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know… I've never done anything to hurt her, she's just always hated me" the chipette replied sinking into a chipmunk sized chair that was in the room next to her desk.

"Please Brittany tell me about her… if I know more about her I might be able to figure out what she's up to" Alvin said placing his hands on her shoulders. The chipette nodded as she sniffled away some tears, "she's my older cousin by 1 month on my mom's side" she began, after our parents disappeared we kinda took care of each other me, Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlene… but after a while we all began singing and we were really good" Brittany paused to take in a deep breath as she forced away fresh tears.

"Take your time" Alvin said slowly pulling a chair up beside her, Brittany nodded then continued "after a while I came up with the name 'the Chipmunks', but Charlene said that it was already claimed, then she showed us a picture of you and your brothers, curious after that I ventured into the local town with my sisters to find out more about you three and after a while of looking I found in a music store that they were broadcasting a live concert of yours… that's when I fell in love with you and made it my main personal goal to find you and win your heart over as you did mine from a TV screen" Brittany said with a weak smile.

Alvin thought on this for a moment, "so you wanted to call your band 'the Chipmunks' but Charlene said no… who thought of the name 'the Chipettes'?" he asked curiously.

"That was me as well, after giving the subject of our name some thought I decided to do what you did, call our band what we are… we're girl chipmunks making us chipettes" Brittany said, "but when I brought the idea before Charlene she said we needed something louder, more catchy, but she said it would do until we found something else".

"Obviously you didn't find anything else" Alvin put in

Brittany shook her head "nope that was it… anyway after Charlene decided we were good enough she made up a pact kinda thing to present to any record companies, but nobody in Australia wanted to handle us, besides we weren't all that good back then, but anyway after sometime my longing to meet you turned into an obsession and before long I was arguing with Charlene about leaving Australia, she didn't want to but me and my sisters did" the chipette explained thoughtfully, "we really did figure since Ian made you and your brothers famous he could make us famous so we would be on the same social level with you guys".

Alvin nodded slowly as he took everything in, "and then you met Ian?" Brittany nodded, "that's about all there is".

Alvin nodded "what's this pact Charlene created?"

Brittany shrugged "it's just our positions in the band nothing big"

As the chipmunk thought about this something suddenly came to mind, "Brittany did you four sign this pact?"

Brittany nodded "Charlene was the lead singer and our leader at the time so she signed as so, I was main backup vocals so I signed as so and Jeanette and Eleanor signed as backing vocals".

Alvin stood up and began pacing the room, "this is a signed piece of paper?" he asked closing his eyes

Brittany nodded then realized his eyes were closed, "after deciding our name would stay 'the Chipettes' we all signed our names basically promising to fulfill our rolls in the band".

"That's why she wanted to head down to Australia or New Zealand… the pact must still be there in your old home" Alvin stated as he continued to pace the room in thought.

"Alvin I'm kinda confused… what does all this mean?" Brittany asked standing up and walking over to him. "Legally Charlene is the leader of the Chipettes and theoretically that makes her the owner as well, she plans on stealing everything from you including your career" Alvin replied sadly.

"You can't be serious!" Brittany shouted, "I wish I wasn't either" Alvin replied "but she is legally the owner of 'the Chipettes'" Alvin replied.

"No, no, no" Brittany said shaking her head "what am I going to do?"

"Trust me" Alvin replied gaining a curious look from Brittany, "you're going to have to trust me when I say I'm going to make this all right".

Brittany nodded her understanding but she still had very little faith in her counterpart to turn all this around and make it right again.

Alvin quickly planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead then hurried out of the room leaving her behind, the chipmunk walked out into the living room and hopped up onto the couch where Tory still had Charlene held somewhat captive.

"Tory let her go" Alvin said approaching the chipette, "Alvin you came back… did you send Brittany on her way?"

"No… why would I treat your cousin that way?" Alvin retorted, "she told you?" Charlene asked

"Yep… she told me everything about you… but the thing I want to know is how could you even think about doing something like that to her?" the chipmunk said.

"What?... the band is rightfully mine, she's the one stealing my spotlight" Charlene retorted

"She's done everything for the band, she's the one keeping it running and now you think you're going to just come in out of nowhere and take it all away from her because some piece of paper has your name down as the leader of 'the Chipettes', if you think you're going to steal her career and her dream you've got another thing coming to you" Alvin stated.

Charlene only smirked as he spoke, "I almost had her boyfriend too… oh well you can't win them all, I guess I'll have to settle for her career and dream" she said wickedly.

"You are messed up" Tory commented from behind Alvin "why don't you just crawl back under your rock and leave her alone".

"Because I hate her! She's been pushing me down my whole life, all the time, she would use her sisters to outnumber me when we would fight so she could win the argument" Charlene shouted.

"Get out of my house" Alvin stated bluntly pointing to the door; Charlene huffed then hopped down off the couch and left but not before giving Brittany who was just walking out into the living room a death glare. After watching her leave Brittany hopped up onto the couch and walked over to Alvin who was deep in thought.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Brittany asked worry still evident in her voice

Alvin shook his head "we really can't do anything… all we can do is wait for her to take over and flop, once she does 'the Chipettes' will break up" the chipmunk said causing her depression over the situation to deepen, "so my career… my dreams… my life… they're all ruined?" Brittany asked as her tear drenched eyes became teary yet again.

"All I can say is once she destroys the Chipette's name you can restart it… once the fans realize it's you you'll be back on top in no time" Alvin said trying to sound comforting.

"That could take forever" Brittany cried out sadly

Alvin nodded sadly wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to comfort her, "we'll make it work" he replied softly. Brittany in response laid her head on his chest, "at least we'll have each other, no matter what happens… we'll always be together now, nothing will ever tear us apart".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Or will it? That question will among others you have will be answered in the next chapter. Finally things are looking up for Alvin and Brittany, they're finally back together and at home, Charlene is gone everything's over….yeah right, there's a lot more to this complicated story, the story of Alvin and Brittany, so come back for chapter 11 and please leave a review I would appreciate it a lot, thanks! **


	11. With a Friend Like You Who Needs Enemies

**A/N: Ok first off I would love to thank the people who have reviewed; you have no idea how much it means to me so please continue reviewing. Now secondly this is a message to one of my anonymous reviewers known as** AxB love artist**: Fanfiction is completely free and it is very simple to sign up for, when on the home page the sign up button is in the top right corner, just hit the button and fill out the form, if you have any questions or need help with anything just send me an email at** . **Now to everybody, please enjoy this chapter and leave a reviewer!**

* * *

><p><em>~"Trust in your friends, and they'll have reason to trust in you."~<em>

Later that afternoon Alvin slowly made his way out to the living room from his bedroom and hopped up onto the window sill to look outside but he was surprised by what he saw. The crowds and herds of reporters and paparazzi had returned, "what are they doing here? I thought we finally got rid of them" Alvin stated looking out the window curiously. As the chipmunk sat at the window Tory came running out of Dave's bedroom and into the living room, "Alvin I think you better see this" the chipmunk said to his red clad friend. Quickly hopping down Alvin followed him into Dave's bedroom where Brittany and Tory had been watching the news concerning the music industry.

"_I'm sure we have all heard of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes"_ the news reporter said, _"and I'm sure a lot of you have been tracking their suspicious behavior including their tour they cancelled earlier this month and the aversion to the press… well for those of you who are wondering we have the answers to all of that from a letter that was given to us just mere minutes ago"._

"What is he talking about?" Alvin asked curiously as he sat down next to Brittany on the bed.

"_Right after this commercial break we will reveal what is written on this letter for the world to know"_ the reporter said holding up an envelope.

"Alvin I don't like this…" Brittany said looking at him very concerned with what could be written on that letter.

The three chipmunks sat and waited impatiently for the commercials to run through and finally the news reporter was back on the air, _"welcome back… now this letter we received… it was dropped off at our station and after reading it and viewing the pictures it contained we were shocked to say the least… go ahead and put the pictures up for them to see"_ he said addressing the camera man with the last part.

Brittany's heart almost stopped beating by what she saw; all three pictures were recent photos of her two of them she was with Tory and the other one she was by herself. _"As some of you may be able to tell from the photos as it is extremely obvious Brittany Seville of the Chipettes is indeed expecting a baby, it is also plainly stated in the letter"._

"Alvin how did they get those?" Brittany ranted but Alvin had no answer for her,

The reporter quickly scanned the letter then said, _"I will now read the letter we got, for you"_ he said then paused for a second to take a sip of water before continuing. _"__'To whom it my concern' __it begins"_ the man said "_'it is completely obvious Brittany Seville is pregnant, and I know who the father is… the father of her unborn child is the other chipmunk seen in two of the pictures I took and have sent to you, she met him one day while in the park, just some random chipmunk… I felt it was very important to expose this before she came around making false accusations as to who the father is'_… _now that's a little hard to swallow but it gets worse the letter is signed_ _'yours truly, Alvin Seville Lead Singer of 'Alvin and The Chipmunks'_"

Brittany jaw dropped but she quickly recovered from her shock and shook her head vigorously, "that's not true… it's not true" she sobbed, "Alvin tell me it's not true! Tell me you didn't send in that letter!" Brittany practically shouted at him as her tears streamed down her face.

Alvin didn't have a chance to reply before the TV took everyone's attention again, _"I bet a lot of you are probably in shock right now and saying… __'there's no way Alvin would say that'__, but after examining the signature on the letter and comparing it to an autograph it is indeed the same"_ the news reporter said as a close up of the signature from the letter and an autograph Alvin had signed came up on the screen.

Brittany continued to shake her head as he stood up and backed away from him, "Alvin… why would you do that… you just destroyed me… why?... How could you?" Brittany asked still backing away.

Alvin shook his head as he stood up, "Brittany I swear I didn't…"

"Don't you love me? Don't you love our child?" Brittany asked trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Alvin nodded and was about to tell her so but she cut him off as she thought she figured it out, "you want me out of the way so you can run off with Charlene… she was telling the truth… well she can have you!" the chipette shouted at him before jumping off the bed and running out the bedroom door, down the hall and outside.

Alvin stared speechless at the doorway silently crying to himself, when Tory seemed to come out of nowhere and punched in in the side of the face. Turning to face the other chipmunk Alvin looked at him like 'what was that for?'.

"You better be telling the truth" Tory replied sternly

"I am… I love her, I would never say anything like that" Alvin replied in his defense. "Prove it, go after her now and prove it to her or you'll lose her forever" Tory said, Alvin nodded; pulling himself back together he ran after the chipette who was still running away.

Brittany ran and ran until every inch of her body ached, finally slowing her pace after nearly a solid hour of running she realized she was out of the suburbs she knew as home and was somewhere in the countryside of California.

Being in the middle of nowhere she continued sluggishly dragging her body along until she found a small gas station that seemed to be empty. Still crying her eyes out from earlier she walked over and entered the phone booth. She jumped up knocking the receiver down in the process as she grabbed ahold of the holder. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved a small piece of paper and quickly began dialing the number that was on the paper. Slipping the paper back into her pocket she hopped down and grabbed ahold of the cord on her way down and slid down the cord to the phone.

"Hello?" a man's voice said from the other end

"Rick is that you?" Brittany asked

"No… this is Chris… who is this?" the man replied

"If Rick is there tell him Brittany Seville is calling please" she said trying her best to hold back her tears, after a short pause the familiar voice of Rick McCormick came over the line, "hey Brittany what's up?"

"Rick I need your help…. I have no one else to turn to" Brittany replied as her tears broke free, hearing her sobbing from the other end Rick said "ok Brittany… don't worry I'm on my way… just tell me where you are ok?"

Brittany nodded, then said "I'm at an deserted gas station somewhere in the country side just outside of the southern suburbs".

Rick nodded "I'm on my way to get you… just sit tight" he said then hung up the phone

Brittany slowly dropped to the ground and left the phone booth then slumped to the ground next to one of the gas pumps continuing to cry her heart out.

No more than 10 minutes later a car pulled up in front of her and a tall man got out and walked over to her, "come on" Rick said with a smile scooping up the chipette.

As they rode along Rick asked, "where to this time?"

"Anywhere but home" she replied sniffling up her old tears, Rick glanced at her curiously, "something must be pretty wrong at home" he said prompting her to tell him.

"It's Alvin… I thought he loved me but he really doesn't… he wrote a letter to a local news station disowning me and our baby" she said fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Rick nodded, as he pulled the car to a stop in his driveway, "come on… you can stay with me for a while" he said bringing her inside. "Thank you Rick… but I don't want to get in your way".

"Don't worry about it… tonight everybody is welcome" Rick said heading towards the basement of his small house.

"What's tonight?" Brittany asked

"Tonight is Friday poker night" Rick said opening up a door to a room in his basement, as the door opened her ears were filled with the cheerful laughing and chattering of many men who were all gathered around a large round table with a green felt top.

"Rick you're back" one of the men said "Logan, deal Rick in"

Rick sat down and set Brittany on the table in front of him, "gentlemen… meet Miss Brittany Seville"

"Rick… you're breaking your own house rules for Friday night poker, whatever happened to no women?" one of the men asked.

Brittany slowly backed up towards Rick, "she's not a woman she's a chipette"

"Well that's different then" a man named Logan boomed causing everybody to laugh, "does she want to be dealt in?" Logan asked

Brittany shook her head, "I'll watch" she replied with a weak smile

Although Brittany wasn't a part of the game she was popular among the truck drivers as a good luck charm. As the hands went around the clock Brittany went around the table giving each player the feeling of being lucky as the game drew on.

Considering the events of the past afternoon Brittany was able to enjoy herself with the men who were enjoying her company as much as they were enjoying playing the game of cards.

"You sure know how to pick your girlfriends Rick" one of the men said winking at Brittany making her blush and causing the other men to laugh including Rick.

The evening turned into night and the fun continued on deep into the heart of the night, after a while of playing poker the men put the cards away and began to converse and sing folk songs, a few of them even took out their guitars to add a little bit of music to the song. Brittany was enjoying herself more tonight than any other night she could remember.

* * *

><p>Dave on the other hand was having one of the worst nights of his life, the poor man was stuck in a rented car on the side of a rural mountain road out of gas and stuck in the car with four restless chipmunks, "Dave… what's going to happen now?" Theodore asked the stressed and exhausted man.<p>

"I called D.J… he should be here soon with some more gas" Dave replied

"Dave… do you think we'll ever get Brittany back?" Jeanette asked

Their dark haired guardian thought for a long second, he felt there was very little chance of them finding the chipette but he not only wanted to stay optimistic but he wasn't sure if they could handle the truth, "yeah… it's just going to take a little time for D.J to locate her that's all" the man replied.

Jeanette scrunched up her nose in thought then hopped up onto the man's shoulder, "Dave try telling the truth because you're a terrible liar" she whispered into his ear.

Dave nodded, he knew Jeanette would definitely be able to take the information, "Jeanette… I really don't want the others to find out but… I talked to D.J the other day and he says the chance she's even still alive is 1 out of 10" Dave said quite downhearted by this.

Jeanette nodded "she's not dead….she's very much alive, I can feel it, she's my sister I would know if she was dead". Dave smiled at her, even though it wasn't a lot what she said was enough to restore hope within Dave's heart that Brittany could still be alive.

D.J and his men cruised down the street with Pepper behind the wheel of the pickup truck Hogan had 'barrowed'. "Dave said he was right along this road somewhere" D.J said scanning the darkness for a car sitting alongside the road.

"There's something up ahead there" John shouted from the bed of the truck, "I see it" Pepper said back pulling off to the side of the road behind the car.

Dave and D.J met halfway, "am I glad to see you" Dave said happily, "here you go Dave" D.J said handing him a 5 gallon gas can, "by the way Dave… I'm sending two men home to stay with Alvin so nothing happens to him".

"D.J… there's something you aren't telling me" Dave said concern for his son sneaking into his voice

"It could be nothing but… I tried to call the farmhouse earlier and nobody answered, like I said it could be nothing but I'm sending John and Jerry to check it out anyway".

"I hope you're right about it being nothing" Dave replied worried that something could have happened to his chipmunk son.

* * *

><p>Back home Alvin sluggishly walked back into the Seville house sometime late that night, "any luck?" Tory asked from the living room as Alvin walked past. "I lost her" Alvin replied sadly, "I just hope you lost her for now and not for good" Tory muttered sadly. "I feel so bad… this is all my fault" Alvin mumbled hoping up onto the couch.<p>

"You can't blame yourself Alvin… you didn't send in the letter" Tory replied

"I didn't but I feel like I did" Alvin replied as Tory jumped up next to him. "You can't go beating yourself up, for something that wasn't your fault, just except what happened and go change it" Tory said in return. Alvin nodded, "but I have no idea how to change it".

"We'll have to figure it out tomorrow" Tory said leading Alvin off to bed, "I can't sleep, I need to find her" Alvin protested.

"At this point Alvin you should give her a little time, give her time to think, by tomorrow she'll be ready to come back to you and listen to your side of the story" Tory replied placing a hand on his shoulder. Alvin nodded then walked out onto the front porch for a moment, releasing a breath he sighed, "Brittany where ever you are… I love you and I won't rest until I fix this… I promise" he said looking up into the night at the twinkling stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did Alvin send in that letter? Why would he do such a thing? But regardless Alvin and Brittany are apart again :( I know it's very sad but don't worry Brittany MIGHT forgive Alvin but you never know so come back and read chapter 12 to find out for sure what happens next! And don't forget to review this chapter! And AxB love artist, don't forget to email me if you need help signing up on FF, my email address is in the first Authors note directly above the chapter.**


	12. Forgiven

**A/N: Hey howdy hey, please enjoy chapter 12 and leave a review. AxB love artist, send me an Email at jakemiller 2012 yahoo .com (remove the spaces and you got it) but send me an email so we can talk a little more privately and a lot more often and we'll fix the problem you're having. And without further ado, chapter 12! Please leave a review after you have finished reading, thank you so very much! **

* * *

><p>~"Forgiveness is the greatest of gifts, but it must be earned."~<p>

The next morning John and Jerry boarded a plane bound for Los Angeles, by noon on the same day the men where exiting the plane, they quickly grabbed a cab ride to the farm house that they had set up as their base of operations before. "Alvin" John called out walking around the house while Jerry headed up stairs. "He's not here" Jerry replied coming down the stairs, John nodded then got into his Jeep that was still sitting out front, with Jerry in the passenger seat he peeled out of the driveway and flew off towards the suburbs.

"Should we call D.J and update?" John asked, Jerry shook his head "we're not going to update him until we have something to update him with, let's check the Seville's house… it's a long shot but he might have left after the press did, to go home" Jerry replied.

John brought the khaki Jeep to a stop in the street in front of the Seville's house, "somebody must be here" John commented seeing the hordes of press waiting around outside. Without being noticed the two men snuck around back and entered through a lower level window. "Alvin" John called out walking around the house in search of the chipmunk. "John?" Alvin asked coming to a stop in front of the two men, "Alvin… why didn't you stay at the farm house?" John asked having no idea of where Alvin had been over the past few weeks.

"I-" he began but Jerry cut him off, "never mind kid, lets sneak you out of here"

"You have to get me to Jett Records… I need to talk to Ian" Alvin said as Tory came walking out of the kitchen, "sure" John said bringing both chipmunks back to the window they had entered.

Half hour later Alvin and Tory ran into the lobby of Jett Records with John and Jerry; getting into an elevator they shot up to the top floor where Ian's office was.

"Alvin… what can I do for you?" Ian asked as the chipmunk hopped up onto his desk

"I need to broadcast a live song over all radio stations in the area and I need interviews with all the big local news stations and all the big national news stations" Alvin said.

Ian nodded "we'll start with the broadcast… why and what song?" he asked

"I need to find Brittany… and by song is the best way I know of" Alvin replied

Ian nodded "I'll set that up right now"

2 hours later Alvin stood in the broadcast room fastening on his headset and microphone, "thank you Ian" he said to his manager who was standing over him along with John and Jerry.

"Don't thank me until you get Brittany back" Ian said, "you go on air in 15 seconds" the man in charge of station said.

Alvin took a few deep breaths, then waited for the count down, getting the signal he took one last breath then said "Brittany I know you're out there somewhere listening right now and I just want to say I'm sorry" as he finished speaking the music for the song he was about to sing started playing.

On cue as the right note played he started singing:

"_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful  
>Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know<br>So many times I've tried but was unable  
>This heart belongs to You alone"<em>

"Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another  
>I can't explain 'cause I don't know<br>No one can take Your place and there is no other  
>Forever Yours and Yours alone"<p>

"Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"I get down on my knees  
>Feel Your love wash over me<br>There will never be another  
>You're the only one forever<br>And You know, I'm Yours alone"

"I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in Your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs have been erased  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times You were denied  
>You have forgiven"<p>

"You have forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven, forgiven  
>Forgiven, forgiven<br>Forgiven"

As the last note faded away the chipmunk held back his tears, "Brittany I need you… I love you more than life itself… please just give me 5 minutes to explain… that's all I ask" he said as his tears began to choke him up, "I love you" he said then turned it back over to the station manager.

"You did good Alvin" Ian said, Alvin nodded wiping his tears away, "I just hope she was listening".

Brittany was indeed listening; she was sitting right in Rick's living room, holding back her own tears, switching the radio off she ran into the bedroom where Rick was still sleeping. "Rick" Brittany said jumping up onto his chest, the man didn't wake up right way so Brittany gently slapped his cheek with her small hand slowly waking him up.

Rick raised his head and saw the chipette standing on his chest with tears in her eyes, "what's wrong darling?" he asked groggily.

"Rick I need a ride to Jett Records… I need to talk to Alvin" she said timidly

Rick nodded "give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go" he said picking her up and climbing out of bed. Brittany nodded and went to wait out by the car.

Not long later Rick came out and they were off, both Brittany and Rick remained silent for the entire ride to Jett Records until they pulled up in front of the building, "do you want me to come along?" Rick asked, Brittany nodded "please… if you don't mind" she said then hopped out of Rick's car and ran into Jett Records followed by Rick, they both traveled up to Ian's office via the elevator. Brittany jumped up and opened the door then bounded into the room, Alvin was talking to Ian when he heard the door open, turning around he saw Brittany running towards him, "Brittany!" he cried out jumping off the desk. Brittany who was running slightly faster leapt at Alvin in a hug knocking him right off his feet, but Alvin didn't care he planted a delicate but passionate kiss right on her lips to which she responded by kissing back.

Rick watched the scene for a second before turning to the three men, "Rick McCormick" he said extending his hand, "John" the one man said shaking his hand, "Jerry" the other man said shaking the truck driver's hand, "Ian Hawke" the balding man said shaking his hand as well.

"Wait until D.J hears that we found her by accident" Jerry said taking out his cell phone

Brittany continued to lay on the floor in Alvin's embrace running her fingers through the fur on the top of his head. "Brittany I'm sorry… I swear I didn't write that letter… I would never do that to you" Alvin said softly. Brittany's face fell slightly "how do you explain the signature then?" she asked still trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"I can't… somebody must have forged it" Alvin replied

"Alvin that's a very flimsy excuse" she said in reply as her expression fell further

"Brittany… please believe me, I would kill myself to prove to you that I love you if that's what it takes" Alvin replied.

Brittany shook her head, "don't kill yourself, because if you do I might find out you were telling the truth then I'll never forgive myself, prove that you love me, I want you to try to reverse this by nationally speak against the letter in person" she said.

Alvin nodded "you do know what that means right?"

"The press will find out… our careers will be destroyed and most likely our dreams and our lives as well" Brittany said "but I need people to know the truth and I'm willing to pay the price, are you?"

"I would do anything for you Brittany… and we're due at our first interview in an hour so we better start moving" Alvin said with a smile.

"Good afternoon folks" the announcer said in a cheerful voice, "today we have a very unique and surprising guest, and that is Alvin Seville of Alvin and the Chipmunks" the man said cuing Alvin to walk out onto stage, the chipmunk strode out arms linked with Brittany.

"What a pleasant surprise… you brought Brittany Seville as well" the announcer said gritting his teeth to hold back what he really wanted to say.

"Hey" Alvin said with a small smile, "there's really only one reason I'm here so I'll get right down to business… that letter you got yesterday… do you still have it?"

"You mean the one you sent in?" the announcer asked confused, Alvin nodded as he gritted his teeth "yeah that's the one".

The man nodded as he handed the envelope to the chipmunk, Alvin removed the sheet of paper and ejected one claw then sliced the letter into shreds. "This letter is a fraud…I wrote no such letter… someone wrote the letter, forged my signature and submitted it to discredit my girlfriend, Brittany" Alvin said facing the camera confidently.

"Now obviously the letter wasn't all fake because you are obviously expecting… would you mind sharing with us Brittany who the father really is then?" the news announcer asked.

Brittany glanced at Alvin who took a deep breath then said, "I am"

"You are?" the man asked somewhat surprised

Alvin nodded, "that's right" he said

"And there you have it folks… the truth behind the short disappearance of the two lead singers of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes".

* * *

><p>"Dave" D.J said over his cell phone, "Jerry and John found Brittany and she's alive and very well"<p>

"And Alvin?" Dave asked hopefully, "him too" D.J replied with a broad smile. "D.J… you and your crew are really the best, thank you so much" Dave said overjoyed

"We're happy to be of service" D.J said "meet you at the airport to book a flight home"

"Sure thing" Dave said then hung up

"Just one more seat… that's all you got?" Dave asked the lady at the desk who nodded "I'm sorry that's all I've got on that flight"

"When will the next flight leave for Los Angeles?" Simon asked hopping up onto the counter, "tomorrow morning" the lady replied checking some data sheets.

"Dave" D.J called out from just down the main aisle of the terminal flashing the man a bright smile; Dave flagged him and his two men over. "What's going on Dave?" the colonel asked curiously coming up beside him.

"They've only got one seat left on the flight that's leaving in 20 minutes and the next flight to LA won't be until tomorrow morning" Dave said.

"He'll take the ticket" D.J said to the lady then turned to Dave, "it's important you get home for Brittany so she knows somebody still cares about her… me and the boys will take care of the other four until tomorrow… it's no biggie".

"D.J I know I should be grateful… but are you sure you can keep up with the four of them?" Dave asked

"What? Are you calling me old?" D.J joked, "we'll be fine… I'll show them how to spend a night in PA".

"That's what I'm afraid of" Dave said, D.J rolled his eyes, "I promise Dave I won't do anything to get them into trouble, I swear on my mother's grave".

"I thought your mother was still alive?" Dave asked as he began to walk away half backwards.

"She is" D.J said with a smile

"D.J… take care of them" Dave said before disappearing into the security check point

With a large smile planted on his face D.J turned to the four chipmunks, "so who's ready to have some fun?"

"D.J… what are we going to do?" Eleanor asked as they all got into D.J's rental car, "how about we hit the bar then stop off at the gym?" the colonel suggested as a joke.

"We can't go into bars… and we can't drink" Theodore replied

"I think Theodore, he was just kidding" Jeanette replied hopefully

"I hope he was" Simon put in

"Ok… so the bar is out" D.J said pulling out of the airport, "how about we go find a hotel then decide what we want to do" Hogan suggested. Since everybody agreed on that idea that's what they did.

* * *

><p>Due to a short delay Dave arrived in Los Angeles just after dawn, by the time he pulled up in front of his house it was about 7:30 in the morning.<p>

He walked into the living room of his house and found Jerry laying in the leather recliner and John sprawled out on the couch sleeping with a German shepherd curled up at his feet. Not giving it much thought he walked down the hall and into the chipmunks and the chipette's bedroom, entering the room silently he quietly went over to Alvin's bed and peered over the top and smiled at what he saw. Alvin was lying on his side with Brittany's back pressed against his front and he had his arm draped around her waist. Smiling happily he went back out and to the kitchen shutting their bedroom door as he left.

A few minutes after Dave had left the room Brittany stirred and slowly woke up, she sighed softly feeling Alvin gently tighten his embrace in his sleep. Slowly Brittany rolled over in Alvin's embrace to face him, ever so gently Brittany leaned her head forward so their forehead's and noses touched. Smiling to herself Brittany tenderly kissed Alvin's lips making him wake up instantly, "morning Alvin" she said looking into his sleepy golden hazel eyes.

"Good morning Brittany" he said still not completely awake "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good" she replied "the baby has a tendency to kick just when I start to nod off" she said rolling back over so she was facing away from him. Alvin then began to gently massage her belly causing her to sigh. After feeling the baby kick again she took his hand and slowly guided it around her belly until she found the spot she was looking for, "wait for it a second" she said with a smile.

"There he is" Alvin said with a chuckle feeling something lightly tap his hand.

"He?" Brittany asked turning her head to glance at Alvin, "who said it was a boy?"

"Just a guess" Alvin replied planting a kiss on her cheek

Brittany smiled at him then slowly eased out of his embrace, "how about some breakfast" she suggested standing up. "Sure" Alvin replied standing up and stretching.

Both chipmunks jumped down and got changed before heading out of their bedroom, as they walked down the hallway Dave exited the kitchen and began walking straight for them. "Dave?" Alvin exclaimed happily rushing towards his father, but Brittany on the other hand was still upset that Dave had or as she thought abandoned her. With these thoughts in her mind she slowly began backing up shaking her head as the tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing her actions Dave crouched down, "come here Brittany" he said softly, but she shook her head. "You didn't come for me… you abandoned me!" she cried out as the tears fell from her eyes.

Surprised by this response he cocked his head to the side "what are you talking about?" he asked gently

"When I called you, you said you were coming to get me… three days passed, you never came!" she said

"Brittany I-" he started but she cut him off

"I knew it, you don't want me anymore" she cried out "only because I'm pregnant and you don't want to deal with the baby", Dave was about to say something when she ran right past him and out the front door.

"Brittany!" Alvin called but got no response, Dave was about to go after her when Alvin stopped him, "Dave I think I better talk to her first" he said. Dave nodded then watched the chipmunk bound right through the doggie door.

Once out on the porch Alvin looked around but saw no trace of Brittany but then he got an idea as he spotted the large potted plant next to the door. The chipmunk ran over to it and hopped into the pot then rounded the large plant, "Brittany?" he asked kneeling down by the crying chipette.

"He doesn't love me Alvin… he doesn't want me anymore" she sobbed sinking into his arms; Alvin held her tenderly gently patting her back for reassurance. "Brittany… you can't really mean that, he's been looking for you the whole time, you just weren't where he thought you were" Alvin said with a smile as he looked deep into her gorgeous ice blue eyes that were filled with hurt, pain and sorrow.

The chipette shook her head, "he doesn't love me anymore Alvin… he still loves you but he doesn't love me!" Brittany exclaimed. Alvin gently raised her sagging head with his finger "listen to me Brittany… Dave loves both of us, you're a little confused right now" he said warmly. Brittany shook her head again "he loves you and doesn't care about me… why should he care about me anyway?..."

"Brittany, you stop talking that way" Alvin said giving her a stern stare, but Brittany didn't care she only looked deep into his eyes. "Alvin you love me don't you?" she asked, Alvin nodded "more than life itself… I would do anything for you".

"Runaway with me… we'll start fresh, no fame, no popularity, no paparazzi, nothing just me, you and the baby" Brittany said hopefully. Alvin thought hard on this "that'll make you happy?"

Brittany nodded "I just want to live alone with you for the rest of my life without anybody else trying to ruin our lives". Alvin nodded taking her hands in his "let's go then….where would you like to start our new life, I'll leave it up to you".

"Australia" she replied "either on the beach or on the plains… I need to be close to home"

Alvin nodded again "we'll leave right now" he said standing up pulling her up as well.

Alvin glanced out from around the plant to make sure Dave hadn't come out yet, "come on" he said hopping down to the ground beneath the pot.

Having no other means of transportation besides their little legs they began walking, and as they walked Brittany began to talk, "how are we going to get to Australia?"

"Plane?" Alvin suggested, Brittany liked the idea of flying, it was quick and easy, "can we stop at Hawaii for a little vacation before continuing to Australia?" Brittany asked.

Alvin nodded, "if you want to go to Hawaii, I'll take you there" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

After several minutes Dave found it strange that neither Alvin nor Brittany had come back in, he slowly walked out onto the front porch and looked around, "Alvin… Brittany!" he called out, hoping for a reply but got none.

As he shouted Brittany's name the German shepherd perked up and made a scoffing sound as if angered. Standing up the large dog trotted over to the front door and out right past Dave, the dog made another scoffing sound as it sniffed the porch. Giving a low growl the dog bounded off down the sidewalk as if it knew something was wrong.

"Alvin… if we keep up this course we won't get to the airport until tomorrow" Brittany complained

"Brittany this is the only way to the airport, unless you're suggesting we cut through the forest…" Alvin said with a small grin. Brittany shrugged as she playfully began to hang on Alvin's arm, "it would be quicker and more… secluded" she replied with a smile.

Alvin still smiling gently grabbed her arm and pulled her off the sidewalk and into the park then into the woods that laid on the other side.

Once under the cover of the dense shroud of trees Brittany playfully pushed Alvin to the ground, tenderly falling on top of him she began to kiss him ever gently but still with a lot of passion. Once she pulled away she looked down into Alvin's eyes breathing somewhat hard as her heart raced.

After a short moment Brittany slowly adverted her gaze and began looking all over his upper body, taking the opportunity Alvin quickly grabbed her by the waist and rolled over putting him in a laying position on top of the chipette that was lying underneath of him.

"Kinda reminds me of another day" Brittany whispered to him, Alvin was confused for a second but his memory finally kicked in. "Kinda yeah" Alvin said letting the memory fill his brain, as Alvin remained motionless just staring down at her face he became lost in her crystal like ice blue eyes. Slowly lowering his face towards hers, their lips met in another kiss filled with pure energy and love…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And what happens next I leave up to your imagination, but that's the end of chapter 12 leaving Alvin and Brittany on the run. Bet you can't wait to see what happens next ;) come back and read chapter 13 to see what happens next. AxB love artist, don't forget to email me, my email address is above and everybody please leave a reveiw!**


	13. The Story of Us:A Never Ending Nightmare

**A/N: Blah blah blah, here's chapter 13 please enjoy and please, please leave a review! Oh by the way check out MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN's story "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Squeakquel". It is very good and deserves a lot more reviews than what it's been receiving, and in my not so humble opinion I deserve more to, so start sending them in ;) No but seriously reviews are what keep us as authors motivated to keep writing. So whenever you read a story drop a review, it can be as simple as, "Great story". It doesn't have to be elaborate, just enough to tell the author that you read and like or dislike the story, believe it or not most authors like to see the negative reviews as well, it shows us what the readers like and what they want to see in the future. Your silence is truly deafening, so make yourself heard by leaving a review or sending a message to the author. I believe I'm speaking for all FF authors out there when I say, we want to hear your feedback, positive negative or neutral. So don't be shy, don't let your silence discourage an author from writing. If you choose to believe it or not, new authors get discouraged when their first story gets absolutely no reviews, some even quit because they believe they're no good because they believe nobody liked their story because NOBODY LEFT A REVIEW! So review every story you read, for all you know you might even make that author smile as much as they made you smile with their story. So for one final time, review, review, review, because your silence is truly deafening.**

**Ok I'm done ranting, you can now enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><em>~"The strong survive, the noble overcome."~<em>

"What do you mean, we'll be here until tomorrow?" D.J asked the lady at the reception desk at the airport.

"I'm sorry sir… you never specified if you wanted a seat on the plane" the lady replied

D.J rolled his eyes, "what do I have to do write a letter stating I would like a seat on this particular airplane or perhaps a stone engraving would do?"

"I'm sorry sir you didn't make yourself clear" the lady said "so we resold the tickets"

"D.J calm down" Hogan said watching as D.J was about to lose his temper completely, "fine… I want 7 tickets for tomorrow morning's flight to LA" D.J said gritting his teeth.

Once the transaction was completed, D.J and his men left the airport with the chipmunks, "I could have sworn I made myself clear when I said I wanted 7 tickets on that flight" the colonel said as they left.

"Actually D.J" Simon said as they walked away from the terminal, "you asked, 'could I have 7 tickets for the flight to LA that is leaving tomorrow morning?', so really D.J you did only ask if you could get the tickets you never did specify if you wanted them or not" the bespectacled chipmunk said to the man.

"Ok so I didn't make myself clear… I feel it should have been common sense especially after she stood there and listed to us talk to Dave last night" D.J replied still angered by the delay.

"Not much we can do about it now" Jeanette said trying to be helpful, "Brittany will still be there when we get there tomorrow".

"Hey guys… there's a bright side to this" D.J said perking up "we get to spend another fun filled night in PA!"

"Last night wasn't very fun" Theodore said quietly quaking in fear from the memories of their escapades during the previous night.

"What?... that was fun" D.J said "and besides I think there's something left of that junker that we could still trash".

"I have to agree with Theodore… last night was scary" Eleanor put in

"Come on, you fellas liked the demolition derby right?" D.J asked his men, Simon and Jeanette

"Heck yeah" Pepper replied, "but this time I get to drive"

"Sure" D.J said "tonight we'll take it out to this secret track I heard about from some of the guys… privately owned no fees, no fuse… it's going to be great!"

"If we survive tonight I will be so surprised" Simon whispered to the others worry sneaking into his voice

"I'll be thankful if we die suddenly and painlessly" Jeanette replied quietly pushing her purple framed glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>Alvin stirred and woke up, his eye lids were still heavy so he kept his eyes closed and remained laying on his back, hearing a soft content sigh forced Alvin's eye lids open. Sitting up slowly he shook his head to shake the sleep off as he did his gaze fell upon the chipette lying next to him, smiling down at her he stood up and stretched, shivering slightly in the chilly California winter air he went to plunge his hands into his hoodie pocket but it wasn't there and neither was his hoodie.<p>

He glanced at his bare furry body then back towards where Brittany was laying without her clothing as well, not far from her there was a small pile of chipmunk sized clothing. Quickly grabbing his red hoodie out of the pile he pulled it on then put his hands in his pocket as he looked down at the chipette who was still sleeping soundly with a very pleasant grin on her beautiful face.

Kneeling down he tenderly shook her shoulder, "Brittany wake up" he said. Getting no response he tried again, "Brittany… wake up" he said then planted a soft kiss on her lips causing her to wake up and her eyes to slowly flutter open. "Alvin…" she whispered quietly as her eyelids slowly slid closed again, "Brittany if we ever want to get to Australia we should probably get moving" he said standing up again. Brittany nodded then sat up and began getting dressed, after Brittany finished getting dressed by slipping on her skirt she tenderly pulled down on the hem of her pink shirt then nodded letting Alvin know she was ready, smiling slightly Alvin wrapped and arm around her and the two chipmunks headed off again into the forest.

As they walked along Brittany slowly fell behind slightly as she took in the unique sights of the wilderness she wasn't all that used to. As she looked around she spotted something perched on a rock that was about her size, it was food, a piece of cheese, curiously she walked over to check it out, "Alvin look I found something to eat" she called after the chipmunk causing him to stop and come back.

Brittany sniffed the cheese that was sitting on the rock as Alvin slowly strolled over. As Alvin neared the chipette, the late afternoon sun caught something just above the morsel sending a glare, _'fishing line… fishing hook!'_ Alvin thought as Brittany picked up the piece of cheese and was about to push the whole thing into her mouth.

"Don't eat that!" he shouted then ran over to her and knocked it out of her hands causing it to dance in the air.

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted quite irritated by his actions, "it's a trap" Alvin said grabbing the small line, "fishing line is commonly used to help entrap small animals like us… and if I'm not mistaken…" he said breaking apart the piece of cheese, once finished he held up a small barded grappling hook used for fishing.

"Oh… that would have hurt" Brittany said gingerly rubbing her belly

"It would have torn your insides out if you tried to pull on the fishing line" he said letting go of the hook letting it dangle in air. "Can I eat the cheese now?" she asked picking up the bigger portion of what was left, but Alvin shook his head as he took it away from her, "it could have been treated with rat poison" he said tossing it aside.

"Oh well" she said grabbing onto the fishing line, as Brittany put her weight on the line a net that was carefully camouflaged under the leaves on the ground came up scooping up the chipmunks and brought them up into the air.

"Great" Alvin commented, "it could be days until the hunter comes to release us"

"Sorry… I was just a little hungry and the cheese looked tasty" Brittany replied sadly.

Alvin shifted his weight and wriggled around until he was next to her, "it's not your fault it could have happened to anybody".

To Alvin and Brittany's delight the hunter was a regular guy and came around daily to check on his traps, Alvin knew as soon as the hunter arrived he would just tell him who he was and him and Brittany would be on their way.

"Chipmunks" the man said tying the net shut and cutting the fishing line, "I haven't had chipmunk in a while".

"Hey there" Alvin greeted cheerfully,

"And they talk too" he said looking into the sack like net very curiously,

"Yeah kinda" Alvin replied, "I'm Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks" he said hoping that his name would swing open some doors.

"Who and the what's?" the man asked as he walked through the woods with the net sack containing the chipmunks. "You've never heard of the Chipmunks?" Alvin asked becoming worried, Brittany patted his shoulder and said, "have you ever heard of the Chipettes? We're kinda world famous"

"Nope… should I have?" the man said

"A little bit… we're world famous singers" Alvin retorted

"Pretty smart mouthed for a glorified rat aren't you?" the man said angered by Alvin's attitude.

"Glorified rat!" Alvin shouted back, "I'm a chipmunk first of all and aren't you talking pretty big"

"You don't know when to shut up" the man said as he entered a small log cabin which was his dwelling place. As the man walked through the door a huge black Doberman started jumping up at its master in a greeting.

The man patted the dog's head and said, "don't worry boy… you'll get one of them", Brittany's eyes shot open, "did you hear what he said?" she whispered in a panic stricken voice.

Alvin nodded then turned to address the man who had just set them down on the counter, "look buddy… we really don't want to inconvenience you but you have to turn us loose" he said.

"I don't think so" he said opening another net sack, the man took out a grey squirrel and pinned it to the cutting board.

Alvin saw Brittany turning to look out at the man, "you might not want to look" Alvin said, "why not?" Brittany asked moving closer to the side but that was her mistake. The hunter took hold of a huge knife and brought it down onto the squirrels neck killing it and sending its head rolling across the counter. The squirrel's decapitated head came to a stop against Alvin and Brittany's rope prison, immediately Brittany started hyperventilating clutching at her heart as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from the gruesome sight.

"Brittany…" Alvin whispered low enough so only she could hear him, "don't worry, I'll get us out of this somehow".

Turning quickly, he said to the hunter, "do you have a phone?"

"Nope, no phone, no electric, no TV, nothing that requires wires" he replied as he continued to butcher the squirrel.

"Aren't you going to drain that first?" Alvin asked curiously as the man continued to chop up the squirrel and drop the meat chunks into a waiting pot.

"Nope… draining takes away flavor" the man replied

Alvin nodded, he really didn't care, he then slumped back down to the ground and shrugged only upsetting Brittany more.

Once he finished butchering the squirrel he put the meat chunks into a boiling stew pot then cleaned up his knife and cutting board then tossed the remains to his dog who was waiting at his feet.

"Now you two" he said cutting open the bag, Brittany immediately backed herself up to the back of the bag. Chuckling darkly he pushed Alvin out of the way and grabbed the chipette roughly, removing her from her prison the hunter pressed her against the counter with his one hand and with the other he brandished a large knife. Alvin stood frozen, with a lack of ideas and actions as he watched the hunter prepare to decapitate the chipette he held.

Suddenly the man stopped and lowered the knife as the dog standing behind him began whimpering, "I'm sorry boy… I almost forget" he said slamming the point of the knife into the thick wooden cutting board. With Brittany still in his iron grip the man walked over and grabbed Alvin then roughly tossed him into the living room, "go get him boy!" he said to the dog prompting the animal to run into the living after his meal.

"Now" he said picking the knife back up, he looked at the chipette for a long second, "I've got a better Idea for you" he said putting the knife aside.

"I don't like the sound of that" she said giving up on trying to escape,

The trapper walked over to a draw and brought out a roll of string, he then cut two lengths and bound the chipette's hands and feet. Laying her down on the counter again, he took a smaller knife and cut her clothing right off her body.

Putting out a large sheet of foil he laid her down on it then put her and the foil into a small walled pan, "you should really reconsider this… I don't taste that good… I'm sure that squirrel you chopped up tastes much better" Brittany said as the hunter drizzled salt all over her small body.

"I doubt you taste any different than any of the other chipmunks I have eaten" he said then began sprinkling her with other spices.

Alvin on the other hand was having a hard time not becoming a meal as well, as soon as he hit the floor he was back up and running. "Bad doggy!" he shouted bouncing off one of the pieces of furniture as the dog tried to nip at his tail.

The chipmunk tried to squeeze himself under the chair but the opening was just too tight, "uh oh" Alvin said just before rolling to the side to avoid the dogs massive jaws.

Once finished with the spices the hunter took some fresh vegetables and placed them around her to give flavor to his dish while it cooked, "oh.." she said happily as a carrot landed right by her head, turning her head she began nibbling on the carrot.

"Don't eat the vegetables" he said knocking it out of her reach, "I haven't eaten anything all day" Brittany whined.

"And you'll never eat anything else again" he said getting a container of gravy, "oh don't do the gra-" she began but was cut off when her mouth filled up with the thick gravy, coughing and sputtering she turned her head to the side and spit out all the gravy, "what are you trying to do drowned me?" Brittany asked irritated.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth sometime" he retorted, "now I put you in the oven for 2 hours then you're done" he said,

"You aren't going to kill me first?" she asked surprised

"No… I'm going to put you in the oven, let you cook alive, eventually you'll cook your insides with your own bodily fluids… now that's going to taste really good" he said then began crimping the foil. Brittany screamed and protested but he finished sealing off the foil then opened his wood burning oven and put her dish inside on one of the racks to cook.

Alvin was pinned with nowhere to go, glancing around he decided to bolt, dodging to the left he almost made it past the dog but the animal was quick. With its large teeth it bit down on Alvin's tail causing the chipmunk to cry out in pain, still working off his own momentum the chipmunk whirled around and clawed the dog's nose causing him to whimper and release the chipmunk. Checking his tail Alvin was relieved to find it was still all there but the dog was right on it again. This time Alvin made it clear of the dogs jaws and started running for the door when something stopped him mentally, _'what are you thinking!... Brittany is still in the oven!'_ he thought making a sharp turn away from the door and into the kitchen. The dog tried to follow but was unable to make such a tight corner and plowed right into the door. Alvin hopped up onto the counter and began scurrying towards the oven when there was a loud hard bang on the door followed by another startling him to a stop.

"What the…" the hunter muttered running into the living room and grabbing his shotgun from over the fireplace. Several more hard thuds rocked the door and the hunter cocked his double barreled shotgun and prepared to fire as he stepped closer.

Alvin knew he had to help Brittany but he couldn't peel his eyes off the door, suddenly with a loud cracking sound the door flew inwards right off its hinges. "What the…" the hunter said again as a large German shepherd bounded in then pounced right on him barking and snarling at the shooter.

"Behind you!" Alvin shouted in warning to the shepherd, the huge shepherd turned around just in time to be attacked by the Doberman that was slightly larger. The two large dogs clashed standing on their hind paws sending both of them off balance and rolling on the floor.

As the dogs fault the hunter grabbed his shotgun and took aim at the shepherd, Alvin ran along the counter then hopped onto a piece of furniture then jumped right onto the barrels of the shotgun and ran right up to the man's face. "Get off!" the man shouted still trying to aim.

Alvin grinned then poked the man in the eye with his clawed finger making him drop the gun and sent him staggering backwards clutching his eye in pain. After a short struggle the trained German shepherd sent the Doberman running, then turned to Alvin.

The chipmunk hopped down onto the handle of the old stove and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Alvin…" Brittany whispered from inside, as the intense heat slowly made her grow weaker and weaker.

"Dog over here now!" Alvin shouted at the shepherd

The dog complied and looked at Alvin for instruction, "open it" Alvin commanded gesturing towards the oven

The dog gave something that looked like a nod then started frantically pawing at the handle. Once it was open enough Alvin climbed up onto the hot door burning his small feet in the process, the only contents of the oven was a metal dish, that the flames from the fire below licked at the bottom and lower sides. "Brittany!" Alvin called but got no response.

Glancing around, he saw no other options; he leapt down onto the rack crying out in pain as the hot metal scourged his feet. "Open it more!" he shouted out to the dog, from inside the oven Alvin could hear the dog's claws scraping against the door and he could feel his feet burning but all he thought about was Brittany being roasted alive.

As the shepherd stood up on its hind paws it brought its front paws down on the door causing it to open the rest of the way. Getting right to work Alvin pushed the fiery hot pan off the rack sending it tumbling onto the open door then on to the floor.

Hopping down ignoring the pain in his feet and hands Alvin quickly pulled the foil packet out of the pan and began tearing it open. "Brittany!" he shouted pulling her out of her foil coffin, "Brittany…" he whispered pulling the steaming hot chipette into his arms. "Alvin…" she whispered weakly.

"Brittany" he said pulling her into a hug, Alvin felt over the gravy covered, sweaty body of the chipette to make sure she was fine.

Suddenly the dog began barking at the two chipmunks to get their attention, "we're leaving….go find something to carry her with" he said.

The dog trotted off and returned shortly holding a small basket in his teeth. "Good boy" Alvin said as he laid Brittany into the basket, "now follow me" Alvin told the dog then they left walking side by side with the dog carrying Brittany.

After getting far enough away from the cabin Alvin decided to stop next to a stream the dog had found,

Alvin slowly brought Brittany out of the basket and laid her on the ground, after touching her fur Alvin retracted his hand "you're all sticky".

Brittany nodded, "it's the gravy he poured on me"

Alvin nodded, "not much we can do… unless you want to go home" he said

"We can't go to a home we haven't built yet" Brittany stated as the dog laid down next to her and began licking the sticky gravy off the chipette's body.

"Oh yuck… doggy gems" Brittany said disgustedly letting the dog continue to lick off the gravy spice mixture that had been dumped on her.

"It's not that bad Brittany" Alvin teased, "actually these two pyromaniacs on the Discovery channel proved that a dogs mouth is cleaner than a humans".

"I wouldn't let a human lick me either" Brittany shot back quickly tossing Alvin a look.

As the dog continued to lick off her body it slowly made its way up to her face, "ok… enough with the face" Brittany said pushing the dog's nose away.

Making a slight scoffing sound it began licking off her leg, slowly the dog began to moves it tongue up her leg making Brittany flinch. "Hey!" Brittany shouted swatting at the shepherds nose with her claws, Alvin chuckled to himself as he watched Brittany get angry at the dog.

"You know you should be nice to him… he helped save your life again" Alvin said standing up and pulling his hoodie off, "you want to get that stuff off?" he asked

She nodded but then figured out what he had in mind, "oh no… I'm not going in that stream… it's freezing".

"Trust me" Alvin said taking her paw "I'm going in with you"

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better" she teased following him somewhat hesitantly, Alvin rolled his eyes in reply. When they reached the bank of the stream Alvin turned around to face her "we'll do it slowly" he said taking her hands in his. Brittany nodded and stepped right to the water's edge and dipped her toe in. Shuddering she retracted her hind paw and shook it off, "that water's freezing!"

"I know unless you want to be eaten tonight by a raccoon or something you're going to have to get it off" Alvin said, Brittany thought about this, "I'll take my chances with the raccoon" she said then turned to leave. Alvin shook his head then grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, "Alvin Seville don't you even think about it" she warned as Alvin turned around with her, "too late" he said taking a step towards the water sending both of them off balance and falling into the icy cold water of the stream with a loud splash.

Brittany quickly surfaced and shook her head to get the water off, "Alvin I'm going to kill you!" Brittany shouted in between coughs as she spit out a mouthful of water, "you can kill me later… right now we're going to get you cleaned up" he said standing up in the neck deep water.

The two chipmunks quickly washed the gravy out of her fur then made their way towards the shore, shivering violently Brittany climbed out of the water followed by Alvin. Continuing to shiver and shake Brittany dropped to all fours and shook the water off her sleek coat of auburn fur but she was still damp and in the winter afternoon that didn't feel so good.

"Come on" Alvin said taking her hand and leading her back the short distance to the dog who was still lying on the ground very content for the moment.

"Lift" Alvin said patting the dog's front leg; sighing, the shepherd lifted it into the air, getting the idea Brittany nodded, "not bad Alvin" she said crawling up to the dogs chest followed by her chipmunk counterpart.

Once both chipmunks were lying against the dog using his body heat to warm them the beast lowered its leg back down covering their body's leaving their little heads exposed. "Tomorrow we'll get to the airport and then we'll be on our way" Alvin said tenderly running his fingers through her still damp hair.

"Tomorrow is the start of our new lives together" Brittany said smiling broadly.

Alvin slowly moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "we'll be together forever; nothing will ever separate us again… I promise".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! That got pretty close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will be up soon!**

**And shout out time! If you read my beginning A/N and this A/N put the word, "Marine" in your review. Thanks all for reading!**

**To AxB love artist: I'm not finished with you yet, even if you don't have a yahoo account you can email me from any email provider, but if you don't have an email address set one up using Yahoo, it's free and very simple. That way we can talk more privately and a lot more frequently so we can get you a Fanfiction account.**


	14. Running Away

**A/N: I am back, finally! I am so sorry about that, I meant to update this story like two weeks ago but I got sick then I had to do stuff to graduate high school but I'm back with chapter 14 for you so please enjoy and above all else leave a review, we talked about reviews last chapter so I won't bore you with that again, :)**

**Oh by the way… who else is loving the photo feature for the stories? Isn't it amazing now stories can have covers. Speaking of which the cover for this story does NOT belong to me all credit goes to the amazing artist who drew it, deviantart artist, **liunors, **his work is really good if you haven't seen it yet you should check it out!**

* * *

><p><em>~"We only part so we may meet again"~<em>

That night D.J took the four chipmunks out to dinner to one of Allentown's finer restaurants and where now heading back to their hotel, "how'd you fellas like that?" the colonel asked as they departed from the building.

"It was great!" Theodore exclaimed

"It was pretty good" Jeanette replied

"Ok, let's hit the track" D.J said excitedly

"Please D.J at least let our food settle first" Eleanor begged rubbing her full tummy.

"It'll take us about 10 minutes to get back to the hotel then another 15 to get to the track; that should be plenty of time" the man replied with a smile. "Actually D.J… it takes 45 minutes to an hour for a meal like the one we just had to fully digest" Simon corrected.

"Fine… I'll drive slowly to the track that should be about 45 minutes" he said, "here… we'll cut through here, it'll be quicker" D.J pointed out heading down a shabby side street.

Jeanette wanted to protest this idea because it didn't seem like a very good one but she felt it would do little good, instead from her spot just behind Simon she looked around at all the people walking and sitting around against the buildings, as the group walked down the sidewalk.

"All these unfortunate people" she whispered noticing several of the homeless men staring at her, _'they probably haven't eaten in days… it's probably been even longer since they've had a morsel of meat…'_ she thought causing her eyes to bulge out, "uh oh" she said then was about to pick up her pace when someone grabbed her. Letting out a startled and terrified squeak she tried to struggle out of the man's grasp but he was just too happy with his catch to let her slip away.

The man brought Jeanette up to eye level and laughed as he licked his lips, suddenly something roughly tapped against the man's forehead. Jeanette glanced up and saw an arm and a hand, turning her head she followed it back to the owner who was D.J.

The man holding the terrified chipette crossed his eyes and looked up trying to see the gun that D.J had pressed into his head, "put the chipmunk down… nice and easily" he said. The man nodded slightly and slowly as he gently placed Jeanette back on the ground, once he saw Jeanette run behind him he gently let the hammer of his .45 set into place before he holstered the weapon, "here you go buddy" D.J said to the man as he handed him 10 dollars, "go by yourself something to eat".

"Bless you sir" the homeless man said gratefully as he looked at the ten dollar bill.

Simon had caught the chipette in a hug as she ran behind the colonel's legs to where the others were still standing, "you're alright now" Simon said with a smile as she held on to him for dear life.

Jeanette loosened up as she nodded, Simon then released her only so she could be tackled by the other two in a hug, "I'm fine guys" she said with a wide smile before any of them could ask if she was ok.

"Ok… I think that was enough excitement for one night" D.J said turning to face his four charges "how about we skip the track tonight"

"That would be great… I don't know how many potential heart attacks I can have before I actually have a heart attack" Jeanette said.

Since the others agreed with her, D.J took them back to the hotel for the evening where his other two men were waiting for them. "What took so long D.J?" Hogan asked, "yeah we were about to come looking for you" Pepper put it as D.J sunk into a chair.

"We had a little incident on skid row" D.J replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to know" Hogan said dreading what could have possibly happened earlier that evening with D.J on the skid row of Allentown Pennsylvania.

Turning his head to face the four chipmunks who were sitting on the coffee table just looking at the colonel and his men, D.J said "time for bed, we have to catch our plain bright and early tomorrow morning".

"Ok D.J" the chipmunks chorused before hopping off the table and heading into the bedroom they shared. Once they were in their bedroom and falling asleep, D.J sighed, "I could get used to having them around".

"NO!" Hogan and Pepper said quickly and very forwardly causing all three men to start laughing.

Alvin awoke very warm, comfortable and content, "thank goodness" he heard a voice next to him say as he stirred and rolled over slowly lifting his eye lids, "if you would have stayed asleep any longer I would have thought you were dead". Alvin rolled over to come nose to nose with a smiling Brittany.

The chipmunk let out a small sleepy groan, "what time is it?" Alvin asked slumping back down

"I don't know let me see your watch" she said tugging on his wrist, the chipmunk allowed her to pull his wrist towards her that was wearing his chipmunk sized watch.

"12:00" she said as he pulled his arm back,

"We should probably get going" he said crawling out from under the dog's front leg, Brittany followed suit prompting the shepherd to stand up.

Wiping the rest of the sleep from his eyes Alvin shook his head and yawned, "we slept for hours… why am I so tired?"

Brittany smiled to herself and giggled, "we didn't sleep the whole time" Brittany said massaging his shoulders tenderly. Alvin chuckled nervously as his eyes widened, "we… uh better get… yeah… moving" he said stumbling not only over his words but his feet as well.

Brittany giggled again, she thought Alvin was so cute when he was uncomfortable, still giggling to herself she began following the chipmunk with her larger companion following behind her.

After a few miles of walking the chipmunks and the Shepherd stood outside LAX. Alvin took a deep breath as they entered the terminal of the airport, "I just love air travel" Alvin commented as they began to walk through the massive building.

"Look… Hawaii over there" Brittany said pointing to a sign that had an arrow directing the people into a smaller hallway.

"Let's go" he said grabbing her hand, but suddenly he was knocked from Brittany's grasp and to the floor, "ouch" Alvin muttered under his breath. "Found you" Tory said pulling him to his feet, "Tory what are you doing here?" Alvin asked as he was pulled to his feet.

"You didn't say goodbye" he said wrapping an arm around his friend, "where are you running to?" he asked the couple.

"First-" Brittany began but was cut off by Alvin, "sorry Tory… can't tell you" he said,

The black clad chipmunk nodded, "I understand… you want to start fresh, just the two of you plus the slight addition that is due any minute… I can dig that" Tory said with a nod.

"That's good" Brittany said with a somewhat relieved smile

"I'll stay around your house and keep your bed warm until you come back" Tory said with a grin.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by several joyful shouts, "Brittany!… Alvin!"

They all turned to see four very happy chipmunks running towards them, Jeanette and Eleanor engulfed Brittany in a hug while Simon and Theodore did the same thing to Alvin. Alvin and his brother's broke apart and watched the sentimental moment between the three sisters.

"You haven't changed a bit Simon" Tory said from behind the tall chipmunk, Simon whirled around to face the chipmunk that was his height, "Tory? I thought you would've been dead by now" Simon said.

"Heck no… that cat was big but let me tell you this, I taught him a lesson he'll never forget" Tory said with a smile.

Once the three chipettes broke apart Tory turned to Jeanette and bowed deeply, taking her hand as he straightened up again. "The name's Tory.. just Tory. What name could possibly describe such pure natural beauty?" he asked staring into her violet eyes after delicately kissing her hand.

"Jeanette" she replied shyly as she blushed

"Such a beautiful name… very fitting" Tory said with a smile

"Uh… Tory" Simon said tapping his shoulder, Tory turned around slowly to face the tall chipmunk, "what?" he asked.

"She's got a boyfriend already" Simon whispered into his ear.

"Oh well" Tory said with a shrug, "never hurts to try" he said flashing the brunette chipette a bright smile,

"Why are we still standing around?... let's go home" Simon said as D.J and his men walked up to the group of chipmunks.

"Simon… we're not coming home with you" Alvin said softly wrapping an arm around Brittany.

The chipmunk whirled around to face his older brother, "what do you mean?" he asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"Me and Brittany are… leaving the nest, for good" he said slowly

Simon nodded sadly; he knew there would be a day when the right chipette would come along for each of them, and with that the day they would all have to leave the nest of brotherhood to start a new life. Trying to hold back the few tears that were threatening to fall he said, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

Alvin nodded, "I'm ready"

Simon and Alvin then glanced back at the others, "Brittany… are you ready for this? This is a very big step" Jeanette asked.

"As long as I've got Alvin by my side I'm ready" she replied although she too was very scared.

"Alvin…" Theodore asked walking up to his oldest brother, "yes Theo?" Alvin asked knowing exactly what question he was going to ask. "Alvin… when will you be back?" the little chipmunk asked hope shining in his eyes. Alvin swallowed down his tears with much difficulty, "Theodore… I won't be coming back". Hearing this, the small chipmunk wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist, "I'm going to miss you Alvin" he said his tears leaking from his closed eyes.

Alvin set his chin on his little brothers head and softly cried, "I'm going to miss you too Theo"

"Does that mean you won't be coming back either?" Eleanor asked her older sister who was already wiping tears from her eyes. Brittany shook her head, "we'll visit but it might take us some time to get settled".

Eleanor nodded as she threw her arms around Brittany lovingly,

Once Theodore had let go of Alvin, the red clad chipmunk took the few step towards his bespectacled brother, "Simon…" Alvin stated slowly, "we haven't always gotten along as well as I would have liked to and I want to say that I'm-"

"I forgive you Alvin" Simon said with a small smile as he extended his hand for Alvin to shake, but Alvin shook his head and grabbed Simon in a loving brotherly hug to which Simon quickly responded by wrapping his own arms around his brother.

Once the two chipmunks broke apart, Simon went over to Brittany, "are you going to be alright?" he asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "you've always treated me like your own sister" she replied, "and you've always treated me like your own brother" Simon said with a smile, "abuse, name calling and all" he added with a chuckle. Brittany chuckled at this as well, "I'm gonna miss you" she whispered.

Simon nodded, then pulled her into a quick hug.

Jeanette nodded slowly as she turned to face the red clad chipmunk, "Alvin, take good care of her" she said, Alvin nodded "I will… sis" he said embracing the chipette warmly.

Jeanette after gently breaking the hug with Alvin went back over to her older sister who was just exiting from a hug with Simon. "Brittany… if you need anything what so ever you know where to find your family" Jeanette said trying her best to hold her tears back.

"I'll be fine" Brittany said through her tears as she wrapped her arms around her sister, Jeanette nodded sadly, "I always knew this day was coming and I've always dreaded it… but I'm still very happy for you".

"I know" Brittany said "we won't be gone forever… once this whole thing blows over we'll come back to visit you guys"

Slowly the seven chipmunks gathered together in a huge group hug that lasted for several seconds, once that hug broke apart Alvin took the couple of steps it took for him to get to D.J's feet.

"D.J" he said prompting the man to crouch down, "thank you for everything" the chipmunk said extending his hand, D.J nodded extending his finger for Alvin to shake. "You're welcome little buddy" D.J replied "here take this" he said giving Alvin a small piece of paper, "that's the number to my cell, if you ever have any problems, large or small call me… I'll be there". Alvin smiled and nodded "thank you D.J but now I have to ask that you forget you saw us".

D.J nodded "I understand… I saw nothing" he said holding out his fist for Alvin to punch. The chipmunk smiled and bumped fists with the colonel before turning back to his family.

"Brittany… if you're ready to go…" Alvin said softly making sure that if Brittany needed more time she could have it.

"I'm ready" she said then embraced each of the other four chipmunks as did Alvin. "Good luck!" Jeanette called as Alvin and Brittany bounded into the terminal becoming lost from sight.

"They'll be fine" Simon said putting a hand on Jeanette's shoulder

"I know they will be… they were made for each other… they were made to be together" Jeanette said with a smile wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Alvin and Brittany ran all the way to the gate, Alvin checked to make sure nobody was following them before him and Brittany darted down the passage way like hall to the plane.

The two chipmunks began walking down the center aisle of the plane but stopped suddenly when they saw a German shepherd sitting obediently next to a man. "That isn't…" Alvin asked doubtful but the dog gave a nod.

"How did he know which plane we were getting on?" Alvin asked as they climbed in between the dog and the seat. "He's a very special animal" Brittany replied patting the dog affectionately.

A few minutes later and the flight attendant began speaking over the loud speaker to prepare the passengers for takeoff. Finishing her talk about the safety procedures in case they crash she bid everybody a happy flight then hung up the intercom. "Here we go" Alvin said causing Brittany smile, "the next chapter of the story of us begins here" the chipette said as the they rolled down the runway and took off into the clear blue skies of California.

**A/N: Short but very sweet, this chapter was kinda rushed in case you couldn't tell, lol. But I still hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and check back for chapter 15!**

**P.S: I know you have questions about the story so send them in, and I'll answer them in a commentary chapter that will be put onto the end of the story so as you read and have questions send them in via review or message, don't be shy, remember, there's no stupid questions just stupid people ;) **


	15. The Story Continues!

**A/N: First off, I am really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up, I've just been extremely busy staffing at a summer camp I just didn't have time but it's up now so please enjoy, you might need to look back at the last chapter for a refresher, but anyway please enjoy and leave a review, :)**

* * *

><p>D.J drove the four remaining chipmunks to their house and led them inside; when they entered the small building the Seville's called home they found Dave sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "Dave what's wrong?" Simon asked jumping up next to his father, "I'm sorry guys… they're gone again and I have no idea where they went… they just ran off for some reason" Dave said sadly.<p>

Simon nodded knowing that Dave was talking about their siblings, "we know Dave… we saw them at the airport"

"What?" Dave asked jerking his head up to look at the chipmunk

"They left together" Jeanette said "they felt it would be a good idea if they started a new life together… leaving their old one far behind".

Dave nodded sadly, "I knew those two would run off together eventually, I knew it ever since that first night in the hospital after Toby hit her with the car… I don't know how I knew but I knew" the man said a tiny smile creeping onto his face remembering that night "did they say where they were going?"

Simon shook his head, "neither of them wanted to say"

Dave stood up slowly and walked over to D.J, "thank you" he said shaking the man's hand "I wish there was a way I could repay you".

"Forget it… they're as much family to me and the boys as they are to you Dave" the colonel said with a bright smile as he gladly shook Dave's grateful hand.

Simon cleared his throat catching his father's attention, "Dave… we have a favor to ask of you"

"Go ahead" Dave said crossing his arms lightly

"Can Tory stay with us?" Simon asked putting an arm around his friend who had been standing there the whole time unnoticed by Dave.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Tory?" he asked curiously

"Yep, that's the name" the chipmunk replied with a smile

Dave shrugged "sure… with Alvin and Brittany gone the house is going to seem pretty empty and if he's a friend of you boys he's a friend of mine" the man said with a smile "welcome to the family Tory Seville".

"Sweet!" the chipmunk exclaimed "I've never had a last name before!"

"It's nothing exciting" Simon replied "quiet overrated actually".

"Now… seeing as I'm kinda new to this place I could really use my own personnel tour guide until I get to know the terrain a little better" he said moving closer to Jeanette.

Simon furrowed his brow and stepped in between them, "our most humble home is pretty small, I think you can find your way around just fine by yourself" Simon retorted giving Tory a somewhat dark glare.

Jeanette grinned then whispered to Simon, "getting a little jealous?" Simon blushed and shook his head slowly but Jeanette kissed his cheek, and winked at him, "I'll be happy to show you around Tory".

Once Jeanette and Tory had left Simon looked after them with a little pang of jealously flourishing up inside him, "I see how this is going to be" he said crossing his arms causing Theodore and Eleanor to giggle.

"Simon get over here" D.J said flagging him over, Simon hopped down and ran over to the man, the colonel crouched down in front of him. "You aren't going to just take that are you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Simon asked in return

"She's playing hard to get and using him to egg you on" D.J said "so what is it you think you should do?"

"Ignore it" Simon replied

"Wrong… you ignore it and you lose… what you do is give her what she wants but make her chase it… but if she sees it right away she won't be expecting it, so in other words you execute a full frontal assault accompanied with a half pincer movement so you'll have the tactical advantage of surprise on your side" the colonel said.

Simon cocked his head to the side, "did you really just apply a military battle strategy to the art of romance?" Simon asked surprised by his logic.

"War and romance are both arts only mastered by the best of artists which I happen to be, besides you know what they say… all's fair in love and war" the man said giving Simon a slight shove in the direction of the hallway where Jeanette and Tory had departed together.

Simon took the hint and slowly walked off towards his bedroom picking up his speed as his confidence slowly built as he walked. As he approached the bedroom he could hear Jeanette giving Tory a very detailed tour of the room. Sucking in a deep breath he stepped closer to the door and tried to be as 'macho' as possible, he walked right up to the bedroom door which was open a just a crack and used his foot to kick it open the rest of the way.

Startled more so by the dull thud and the small cry of pain then the door flying open a mere inch and a half Jeanette turned to see Simon, who had regained his composure and was walking in. "Nice entry Simon" Tory teased as Simon walked towards him, "thank you Tory" Simon muttered under his breath as he came face to face with the other chipmunk, "we're friends and there's really only about one thing that will change that…" he said letting Tory fill in the rest with his brain.

"I see…" Tory said taking a few steps away from Jeanette and towards Simon, "I'm proud of you buddy, keep going… I'll play along".

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked somewhat confused. Tory closed his eyes and did a slight face palm just before pulling Simon to the side, "I'm gonna play along with your tough guy act to impress Jeanette" the black clad chipmunk said.

"I wasn't trying to be tough I was just going to lay it out the way it is" Simon replied still confused.

Tory breathed a sigh of relief, "good because your tough guy act was a tried and couldn't attempt" he said with a grin.

Simon sighed deeply and dropped his voice to a whisper, "so you understand how I feel?"

"Yeah… I'm just trying to give you a little shove to help you along…" Tory replied in a light whisper.

Simon shook his head "I don't need your help" he said

"Ok" Tory replied still whispering, "I won't help then"

Simon nodded then smiled at Jeanette before turning around to leave the room. Jeanette watched Simon retreat slowly back through the door he had entered, prompting Tory to say something, "what exactly do you see in him?" he asked the brunette chipette after he was sure Simon was out of earshot.

"A lot more than most people do because everything everybody else sees in him as a weakness I see it as a strength" Jeanette replied softly, "he's one of the few people I've ever seen that can swallow their pride and walk away from a fight… regardless of the reward".

"I see" Tory said leaning against the bed post. "I don't think you do" Jeanette replied, "you might as well be watching with your eyes closed".

Tory cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion, "the only thing I can't see, is why would a chipette like yourself want to give your heart to a chipmunk that won't even stand up for you when you're trying to be swept off your feet by his own friend" Tory said crossing his arms.

"Simon is smarter than you think" Jeanette said with a smile as she hopped up onto her bed, Tory followed her lead and walked over to where she was now sitting and sat down beside her. "He knows what you're doing, he can see that you're just trying to provoke him and he knows my heart only belongs to him" Jeanette said, "he doesn't see you as a threat because he knows you won't be able to take me from him".

"Was I that obvious?" Tory asked curiously, but Jeanette shook her head, "not really… you made it seem like you really wanted me but he is the smart one after all… it was easy for him to see through you as I did".

"But that only brings me back to my first question; do you really want to give your heart away to a chipmunk that isn't even willing to fight for you?" Tory asked

"Just because he didn't provoke a physical fight with you over me doesn't mean he doesn't fight for me, Simon fights for me all the time, when he walked out that door just a few moments ago, in my mind he won, because he knows he doesn't have to fight for me, I'm already his and nobody's going to take me away from him" Jeanette replied.

Tory nodded slowly as a tiny smile crept onto his face, "you really do love him, don't you?" the black clad chipmunk asked making Jeanette blush a deep scarlet, "sorta…" she whispered softly. After a moment of silence Jeanette cleared her throat, "I'm gonna… go and… you know… yeah" Jeanette said hopping down off the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Brittany rode the plane for hours, many silent hours, but eventually those hours ended and they were climbing off the plane in a medium sized city on one of the islands that made up the state of Hawaii.<p>

"Let's start by finding our own stretch of beach" Alvin said walking out into the darkness outside the terminal with Brittany and their large furry companion by his side.

"On an island as popular as Hawaii you plan on finding a deserted section of beach?" Brittany questioned curiously.

"It doesn't have to be deserted exactly… it could be privately owned by some millionaire who never uses it, just as long as we can live there without the worry of floods of people killing us by accident" Alvin replied.

"Ok…" Brittany replied quietly, then tapped the dogs front leg, "find us a private beach" she said to the dog. Giving a low bark the dog led off with the two chipmunks following behind. Sometime later, almost 2 hours later the dog finally stopped on an area of beach, Alvin glanced around and saw what looked to be a mansion some ways down the beach and set on a small hill overlooking the ocean. "You're better than having a GPS" Alvin told the dog, "you did good" Brittany complimented the dog as it laid down with a sigh, yawning herself, Brittany curled up pressing her back against the dog's warm side, she slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Alvin sitting by her side staring out over the ocean.

Sighing loudly he laid down next to Brittany and let the gentle rhythm of the waves carry him off to a sleep filled with pleasant dreams.

Alvin stirred as something soft tickled his nose, while still sleeping he swatted at the source of the tickle sending it away for just a second before it returned. As the tickling returned he wiggled his nose until he sneezed, waking him up, sitting up he saw a giggling Brittany holding a small feather that was about half the size she was.

"I should have known" he mumbled flopping back down causing her to grin as well, "come on Alvin you didn't think I was gonna let you sleep all day did you?"

"Why, what time is it?" he asked, Brittany groaned, "you're the one with the watch" she retorted playfully. Alvin sighed and lifted his wrist into the air, "2:40" he moaned, Brittany nodded "and speaking of which… I'm kinda hungry".

Alvin nodded then sat up again, "I'll go find something to eat", the chipmunk got up and scampered off into the slightly dense forest just behind the sandy shoreline. Brittany sighed very content with everything right now beside her growing hunger. Seconds later Alvin came walking out of the forest peeling a banana, "here you go" he said breaking off half and handing it to her.

"Thank you Alvin… you are a true gentleman… when you want to be" she said giving him a look

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked taking a bite out of his half,

"Nothing" Brittany replied innocently, Alvin gave her a slight look but let the matter drop knowing she was just teasing him.

For the better portion of the day the chipmunks either stayed on the beach soaking up the rays or they bathed in the warm Hawaiian waters and before long, night was over taking them yet again ending the first day on their tropical paradise.

The next couple of days passed much like the previous one had, but in the late afternoon when Brittany asked him to get her something for dinner Alvin got an idea, "tell you what… I'll go into that small village we passed on our way here, it isn't all that faraway and I'll bring us back a real meal" he said with a smile.

Brittany shrugged, "sounds good to me… just don't be gone too long" she said as he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I couldn't force myself to stay away from you for any length of time" Alvin replied, delicately kissing her lips.

About a half hour after Alvin had left, leaving Brittany on the beach alone with the German Shepard who was watching over his mistress from a sand dune not far off; a small group of kids in their late teens came walking along the beach carrying a stereo, some drinks and a volleyball. Brittany was lying on the sand resting peacefully while the German shepherd kept his vigil. As the group of four teenagers continued to walk as if looking for a good spot to set up their little private party they spotted Brittany and approached her looking to have some fun.

"Look boys… it's a chipmunk" one of the boys said crouching down next to her. Brittany who was still half asleep suddenly shot wide awake knowing they were talking about her. Before she could say or do anything one of the boys already had out a switch blade knife and was about to gently poke her. "Don't hurt it" one of the boys said but the obvious leader silenced him, "I'm not going to hurt it… I'm just going to play with it" the boy said giving Brittany a light jab to the ribs making her squeak and jump to her hind feet and front paws.

"I'd run if I were you" the boy said then tossed his knife into the sand just in front of her making her turn and go another way, but she was cut off by another knife being thrown by one of the other boys. Within seconds each of the four boys were throwing their knives towards the chipette making her run around to avoid them, but their fun was about to come to an abrupt end.

Up on his sand dune the German shepherd watched out over the ocean for some time before hearing the chipette squeak in terror as she tried to avoid another knife. The noise gaining his attention, made the shepherd look down at the boys, growling loudly the great dog stood up and charged down the dune and right towards them. Coming up right behind the small group he leapt into the air and latched onto the arm of one of the boys with his razor sharp teeth and began to pull him away from the chipette ignoring his screams and shouts of pain.

Feeling that he got the message the German shepherd released the boy and let him run off down the beach in the direction he had come. Quickly turning about the Shepard began to chase the other boys around in circles. Getting out of the mess of humans and dog, Brittany stopped running and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the dog chase after the boys that were just harassing her, _'serves them right'_ she thought with a grin.

The dog continued to chase them for the next couple of minutes until a loud pop that almost sounded like a bang was heard. The German shepherd suddenly slowed down and stopped before laying down whimpering softly, knowing something was wrong Brittany began to scamper over to the dog but she heard another loud pop and felt a quick pang of pain but it quickly disappeared as her brain suddenly began go fuzzy as she involuntarily began to slow down. Almost immediately her left hind leg numbed causing her to fall on her right side. Trying her hardest to stay conscious she looked down to her left leg and found a small dart sticking out of her hip. Sighing to herself she let the tranquilizer drug take effect and within mere moments she blacked out.

"You kids alright?" a police officer asked, who was accompanied by the boy who had been attacked by the German Shepard, as he hurried up to the kids that had been chased by the Germen shepherd.

They all nodded so the officer turned back to the boy had been bitten, "don't worry it'll heal" the cop said "but I would suggest you get to the hospital".

Another 30 minutes later the officer had transported Brittany and the German shepherd to the police station where they were moved to the Animal Control section. "The dog's a public menace, it has to be disposed of" the high ranking animal control officer said. "And the chipmunk?" another officer asked.

"Let me see it" the higher ranking man said. The other officer reached into the cage and retrieved the chipette and showed her to his commanding officer. "Hmm" the man muttered examining the chipette, "her species isn't native to Hawaii… it'll just mess with our ecosystem. Dispose of both of them".

"Yes sir" the officer said before turning to another officer, "call ahead and have them prepare the gas chamber".

Less than thirty minutes later found the sedated, but awake German shepherd and the out cold chipette in an animal hospital just outside the gas chamber room. "Put them in" one of the attendants said monitoring the various gages, another nodded and carried the sedated shepherd and the chipette into the chamber and put them both on the floor. Leaving the chamber he sealed the door and turned on the gas.

The German shepherd upon smelling the toxic gas immediately shot wide awake and began pacing the chamber before catching sight of Brittany who was still sleeping soundly inhaling the toxic fumes without even knowing. The dog briskly walked over and sniffed her over quickly before snorting a nose full of gas, looking around for a second it opened its mouth and carefully picked Brittany up then shut its large jaw sealing the chipette off from the toxic gasses. Satisfied that Brittany was safe the shepherd laid down and pressed it's nose into the floor and waited with Brittany snuggly tucked away in side his mouth.

After about 15 minutes the attendant outside shut off the gas, "that should do it" he said, then started the vacuum to suck out the reminisce of the gas. "Hey… where'd the chipmunk go?" he asked looking through a small porthole on the door. The other attendant that was with him peeked in as well, "I don't know… maybe the dog is laying on her" the other attendant replied.

The first attendant shrugged and unlatched the door, as he opened the door the sound of the airlock being broken made the dog's eyes shoot open. Getting to his feet he bolted for the door of the chamber and knocked both men off their feet as he ran out and down the hall.

Reaching the front entrance the shepherd continued on his way down the sidewalk at a more leisurely pace. Reaching the beach about 45 minutes later he gently dropped Brittany to the ground and looked at her as she stirred slightly, coughing from the gas that was still in her lungs.

Waking with a start and breathing heavily she looked around to find herself on the same beach she had fallen asleep on, _'was that all a dream, the kids, the knives, the dart?...'_ she asked herself silently. Glancing at her body she realized she was all wet from being in the dogs mouth which she didn't know she had been. "How did I get all wet?" she asked the German shepherd who stood over her. In response the shepherd leaned down and licked the entire length of her body, "right" Brittany muttered in a disgusted fashion, "puppy dog kisses… how lovely".

Not even a few minutes from then Alvin came strolling back onto the beach carrying a chipmunk sized bag containing their dinner. "What were you up to while I was gone?" Alvin asked curiously as he plopped down beside her. Brittany shrugged with a grin, "sleeping… I think" she replied, her grin turning into an expression of puzzlement as she continued to think about what could have possibly happened.

"It doesn't matter" Alvin said with a smile, "I'm back now… so we can eat dinner and do something fun this evening".

"I think I'll pass, after dinner I'm gonna go to bed" Brittany replied.

Alvin twitched his ears thoughtfully, "you are ok, right?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" she replied scooting closer to him. "It's just that you've been sleeping a lot lately".

Brittany shook her head slowly, "I'm pregnant Alvin… and several days overdue, it's natural, I need my rest". Alvin nodded quickly, "I understand… I was just somewhat curious and worried about you".

"I know" she said with a smile, "you don't know how much that means to me that you worry about me".

Alvin didn't say anything in return he only leaned over and pulled her into a long passionate kiss that lasted for the better part of a minute. "That was sudden" Brittany whispered to him as they broke apart. "I could tell you needed it" Alvin replied, Brittany nodded to this, "I did need it… very much".

The rest of the evening passed without further incident and so did the night. The following morning Brittany woke up first and rolled over planting her face into Alvin's warm chest. Sighing softly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Waking up not very much later Alvin yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Good morning" he greeted cheerfully noticing that Brittany was awake. "Good morning" she replied with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" Alvin asked softly.

"Fine" she replied, "but I had the strangest dream".

Alvin chuckled lightly, "was it about me?" he asked

Brittany shook her head, "no, I dreamt I was being harassed by this group of boys, then the German shepherd came to my rescue… but after a while of them being chased the police showed up and shot the shepherd with some kind of tranquilizer then they shot me, I blacked out figuring they would take me to the police station or something but when I woke up from my dream I was here… I'm not sure if it was a dream or not" she said still puzzling over the previous night.

"You were alive, well and awake when I returned, thank goodness" Alvin said propping himself up on his elbow.

Brittany couldn't help but smile for a moment as he stared at her, "it just felt so real… it's hard to believe it was all just a dream" she said. The German shepherd who was laying just a foot away snorted at this as its expressionless face seemed to vaguely resemble an expression of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry about how long it took for me to post this chapter but please leave a review.**


	16. Rogue Shepherd and Runaway Chipette

**A/N: Writers block SUCKS!... Sorry I had to get that out of my system, because between writers block and tech problems slowing me down to the point I was at a standstill, that's why this chapter is so late. Almost right after I posted the last chapter my laptop crashes taking all my files with it, now those files consist of all my stories, written, in the process of being written and stories that are barely started, but thank goodness to my dad's skills with a computer he was able to salvage all my files and put them on my new laptop but that process took nearly 3 three weeks and then writers block hit me like a baseball bat to the face. But now I'm back in action starting with chapter 16 so please enjoy, sorry about boring you with my problems above but I had to get it out of my system :) so once again enjoy and leave a review please.**

* * *

><p><em>~"Ignore your instincts at your peril."~<em>

Most of the next day past without the occurrence any major incident until that afternoon, after spending a relaxing day in and out of the water and resting on the beach which was cut short during the afternoon by a thunder and rainstorm that seemed to just pop up out of nowhere forcing the two chipmunks to seek shelter. "Over here" Alvin announced as they ran through the rain towards the wooded area just behind the beach. Having remembered a shelter spot that he had found the other day he brought Brittany to the hollowed out log and scurried inside with the chipette right behind him. Breathing extremely hard from the short run Brittany softly collapsed to the floor grabbing Alvin's attention. The red clad chipmunk hurried to her side to make sure everything was alright, "are you ok?" he asked tenderly, sitting down beside her.

Brittany smiled warmly and kissed his lips gently, "I'm fine Alvin" she replied, "I'm just a little winded that's all".

"I can see that… and that's why I asked… we barely ran 2 yards" Alvin asked his breathing still calm and his heart rate not raised a fraction. Brittany chuckled softly as she still fought to catch her breath, "I'm sure if you were carrying an extra ounce in your belly you would be winded too".

Stopping to think about this for a second Alvin smiled then nodded, "as long as you're sure you're alright" the chipmunk replied leaning in towards her. In response Brittany started to lean in until their lips touched in a kiss. Pulling apart a few seconds later Alvin flopped down beside the chipette and wrapped and arm around her just as a loud thunder rumbled across the sky.

"It's going to be a long night" Brittany whispered, worry and a hint of fright evident in her voice small high pitched voice. Alvin in response pulled her closer, he knew she was afraid of thunderstorms and being in a hollow log hundreds of miles away from home was definitely not helping anything, "it's gonna be alright… I won't let anything happen to you" Alvin whispered softly, this seemed to give Brittany some comfort but it didn't seem to matter much, every time the thunder would roll and the lightning would flash she would cringe and sometimes whimper if taken by surprise by a loud enough thunder. "Shh… it's alright" Alvin whispered comfortingly as he gently rubbed her back while she kept her face planted in his chest. "I wonder if it's like this back home?" Brittany asked quietly causing Alvin to shrug, "Probably… we always seemed to get rain when it was least wanted".

And Alvin was right, it was raining in Los Angeles creating a very dreary mood but for some it didn't matter the race and the chase still carried on… literately. "One Adam 14 engaging in foot pursuit of suspects now!" Hogan said before springing out of his patrol car with his partner into the steady rain after the two criminals who had just started fleeing the scene of a crime.

"Come on Marv!" the shorter one shouted climbing a fence at the end of a small alley way. Following his partners lead the taller of the two crooks scaled the fence and both men dropped to the ground on the other side.

Unfazed at all by the obstacle Hogan and Pepper leapt at the fence and climbed straight up and dropped down side by side but the two crooks were gone, completely out of sight. "See them?" Pepper asked his partner as they both tried to peer through the pouring rain. "No" Hogan replied reluctantly; giving up their chase the two officers went back to their car and continued on their patrol.

The two crooks on the other hand kept running for nearly ten minutes before they realized the cops had given up chase and left. "We should lay low for a while Harry" the taller of the two suggested. "I think we should relocate for a while, grab some phony passports and hightail it to a foreign country" Harry replied.

"Like Hawaii?" Marv replied hopefully.

Marv rolled his eyes for a second before snapping his fingers. "How much did we get away with?"

"Five hundred dollars" Marv replied taking a few stacks of bills out of his pockets.

"Five hundred bucks?! That's it?!" Harry shouted, "where's the bag?"

"You told me to forget the bag when the cops came" Marv replied.

"So our 3 odd million dollars is sitting on the curb in the ally?!" Harry shouted his rage at his partner boiling over the edge. After getting no response from the other man the shorter man began to mutter something under his breath as he looked around himself quickly. Looking to his left he realized they were standing in front of the airport, "come one… we'll head to Hawaii while we have the chance".

In the late afternoon of the next day Harry and Marv stepped off the plane on one of the Hawaiian islands and headed out into the city deciding to stick to the outside of the city they headed south towards the richer section where there were a lot of privately owned beaches and lots of large mansions with lots of expensive loot in them.

Reaching the south side of the small island they stopped for dinner in a small takeout diner. "Tonight we'll case out one of those mansions, then tomorrow we'll make a move" Harry decided finishing off his drink.

"Brilliant Harry, brilliant" Marv praised with a smile.

Finishing up their meal Harry and Marv got up and began to leave, but Harry stopped short just on the outside of the door when he saw a small red clad chipmunk scurry by. "Hey Marv… look who it is" Harry said as the chipmunk stopped at a crosswalk just down the street, "come on, let's grab him".

Alvin stood on the sidewalk patiently waiting for the walk sign but before the signal could change he heard a cold voice say from directly behind him and overhead, "Hi ya pal". Startled by the sudden voice that he recognized and feared, Alvin looked up just in time to be grabbed by four hands and before he knew it the chipmunk was shoved into a cloth bag and carried off….

* * *

><p>As evening set in then turned to night Brittany started to become worried, she knew it would take Alvin a little while to go into town and get dinner for the two of them, but he had been gone for nearly 5 hours and it was starting to scare her. "Where is he?" she asked beginning to pace, the great German shepherd stood at a slight distance a top the sand dune it had claimed as its watch post, not only watching over Brittany but keeping an eye out for the chipmunk who should have returned by now.<p>

The chipette slowly began walking towards the light forest trying to peer through the darkness, sighing loudly she turned around and began walking back down the beach when a sudden sharp pain shot through her belly and hips sending her to her knees with a painful squeak. _'Oh… that can't be good'_ she thought just before another shot of pain made her involuntarily squeak again.

Hearing the noises come from its chipette mistress the shepherd hurried down the dune and over to chipette, finding her in pain the dog laid down facing her, whimpering softly. "Go find Alvin… I need him now" Brittany said rolling over on to her back to look at the dog, the animal looked at her for a second whimpering as if debating with itself if he should leave the chipette alone in this state, "go find him" she said again as another shot of pain pulsed through her lower body.

Springing to its feet the German shepherd raced off the beach and into the forest to complete its task. Reaching the small island town just on the other side of the tiny forest separating it from the beach, he ran through the streets barking to draw attention to himself and hopefully find the chipmunk it sought. As the German shepherd reached the intersection the chipmunk had been snatched from it picked up three scents it new, one of them friendly and two of them enemy, growling in response to the scent trails the dog sprinted off ears down and teeth barred.

"I'm telling you, you won't get a dime for me… the reason I'm down here is because Dave through me out of the house and I ran off to the place I've always wanted to go" Alvin lied.

"If that's really true, I'm sure some rich fan will pay a hefty amount to assure your safety" Harry replied writing something down on piece of paper, "since the ad in the paper worked the first time… we'll try it again".

Suddenly interrupting the happenings in the room, there was loud thud against the door to the hotel room the two thieves were holding Alvin in, then came another heavy thud, Alvin smiled knowing exactly what was making the noise, "must be room service" he said with a grin just before the German shepherd broke through the door and lunged at the two men and scared both of them into a corner. Quickly turning to the chipmunk, the dog used its sharp teeth to cut right through the small string holding Alvin to the oversized chair. "What's going on boy?" he asked as the Shepherd bounded out of the room with the chipmunk on his back, knowing the dog was there not to release him but for a more important reason.

Only getting the response of continuing barking Alvin asked, "did Brittany send you?"

In response the dog made a nodding motion with its head, "is she alright?" Alvin asked concern lacing his voice. The dog then began to whimper as if in pain, taking that as a hint Alvin coaxed him to go faster, "get me to Brittany as fast as you can", saying this prompted the dog to bolt out of the hotel lobby and down the street, but not before catching the eye of a curious silvery haired tourist that was walking the street, "Alvin?" the man asked quietly almost as if to himself, the man then quickly turned and hopped on his nearby moped and cruised off after the dog and chipmunk.

The German shepherd gracefully leapt out of the forest onto the beach, then turned right to go back to where he left the chipette. As they neared Brittany who was lying on the sand breathing hard Alvin jumped off the dog and ran the rest of the way to her. Sliding to a stop in the sand he dropped to his knees beside the chipette, "Brittany… what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

The chipette shook her head, and waited out the wave of pain that was currently rocketing through her body, "Alvin… get me to a hospital quick" she instructed.

Alvin obediently nodded as he helped her to a standing position, turning to the shepherd Alvin thought for a moment, _'she can't ride, that would jostle her to much'_.

"Go get somebody… a doctor, a vet anybody" Alvin said frantically. Turning quickly the dog ran off into the wilderness again. "We're getting you help" Alvin said letting her put her weight on him for support, after a few moments of standing Brittany let out an exasperated moan of pain, "lay me down" she said softly.

Alvin nodded as he carefully lowered her to a lying position, then he sat down next to her to comfort her as yet another wave of pain washed over her. Alvin remained next to Brittany for several minutes until he heard the faint noise of a dog barking, "he's back… which means he brought help" Alvin stated getting up and running towards the forest.

Alvin watched the darkness for some time before he saw the dog coming towards him leading an older man with shoulder length silver-ish colored hair.

"Alvin?" the man asked hurrying towards the chipmunk

"Doc?" Alvin asked but quickly shook off his surprise, "Brittany needs help… she's in pain and I don't know why".

"Where is she?" Dr. Brown asked

"Over here" Alvin said leading him the short distance to where the chipette was still lying on the ground. The scientist/doctor gently picked her up and finished examining her within seconds, "don't worry… it's all going to be fine" he said with a smile.

"What's wrong with her?" Alvin asked following the man who was walking back towards the forest, "she's going into labor" the doctor replied as they began to hurry through the dense underbrush of the topical forest.

Once they reached the street the doctor mounted his moped and laid Brittany down on the seat behind him, "you better hold on to her" he instructed as Alvin hopped up.

Dr. Brown started his small two wheeled vehicle and they were off. He guided his contraption through the busy streets until he reached the local hospital, showing his credentials to the nurse at the front desk she set him up in an empty room in the ER.

He quickly laid Brittany down and began flicking on different machines around the room, then began to gather various instruments before he finally put on his rubber gloves. "Has she had any complications thus far?" he asked, Alvin shrugged, "I… I don't know…. No" he said finally.

"Ok" he said as he began to reexamine her, "she actually isn't in labor quiet yet, she's still in a pre-labor phase"

Alvin nodded, "what does that mean?"

"It means the babies are still moving around trying to get into position for birth… that's why the pain, they're probably pressing on nerves or something, so it could be another 8 hours or so before anything really happens… so if I were you I would take the time to relax a bit" the silver haired doctor said sitting down in a chair.

"One question Dr. Brown…" Brittany said turning her head to face the doctor, "are you a veterinarian?"

"No… no I am not" he said, Brittany's eyes widened slightly at his response, "are you even a doctor?"

"Sort of… I am not a doctor that treats people, I am a scientist and research doctor" he replied "if it makes you feel better, I do my research based on tests I conduct on small animals".

"You've got to be kidding" Brittany moaned out, "Alvin I want someone else"

"Who?" Alvin asked, "we're in a strange place, I don't know where to find a doctor or vet".

"I don't care get me anybody… actually on second thought I don't want anybody, get my sister, Jeanette, get her here before the active stages start" Brittany replied just before a shot of pain rocked her small body. "Here this will help with the pain" Dr. Brown said giving her a small cup of blue liquid.

Alvin was about to hop down off the bed down to the dog but it darted out of the room and down the hall, "where is he going?" Alvin asked running over to the door.

"Alvin just get me my sister please" she said causing Alvin to nod, and run out to the reception desk, "can I use your phone?" he asked the nurse as he gracefully hopped up onto the desk. She nodded and put the receiver on the desk for him, the chipmunk dialed his home number and waited but all it did was ring.

At the Seville house Dave heard his phone ringing and walked over to the counter it was on, he checked the caller ID and sighed, "just another hospital looking for a donation" he thought out loud as he headed back into the living room.

Alvin hung up the phone and groaned, "they won't answer the phone… how am I supposed to get Jeanette here in a matter of hours?"

Little did Alvin know there was someone else working on it already. The ever loyal German shepherd ran clear out of the hospital and through the streets of the town not stopping or slowing down once. The legs of the large animal quickly carried it over the terrain towards its destination, a large building at the end of town.

Running into the airport terminal the dog slowed it's pace to a walk until it determined which flight it wanted to board. Finding a flight to LA it snuck past the attendant checking the tickets at the gate and boarded the plane, it took some time but after a while the shepherd found a young blind woman sitting in first class. Silently the dog sat down beside the young woman's seat and waited.

Mere minutes later, the plane departed from the airport on its journey to Los Angeles California. The Shepherd waited patiently aboard the plane until it touched down and the flight attendant gave the passengers permission to exit the plane. At that time the dog stood up and ran off the plane and into the massive terminal of LAX.

Sniffing around for a minute or two it figured out which way it needed to go and went, bounding out into the early morning light it left the terminal at a very fast run, the German shepherd ran down the sidewalks, through the woods, and through the park. Finally the dog came to the Seville's house and began pawing at the front door whimpering as it did so.

Hearing the noise from the outside of the house, Dave walked over and glanced out the window next to the door. Recognizing the dog as the same dog that he had found on his couch when he got home the first time, he opened the door quite curious by the animal's behavior. As the door opened the dog stood from its sitting position and hurried into the house. Dave followed the dog into the shared room of the chipmunks and the chipette's before he shook his head and left to prepare breakfast.

The shepherd sniffed out who it was looking for then began pawing at Jeanette's bed waking the chipette from her slumber.

Jeanette rolled over and looked down over the side of her bed and saw the German shepherd, startled at first she moved to roll back over but slid off the bed and towards the floor.

In quick reaction to what it was seeing the shepherd dropped to the floor on its side, letting Jeanette have a softer landing in the thick fur of its side.

Curiously Jeanette stood up and once she had hopped off of the dog the animal stood up as well, giving Jeanette a couple of quick sniffs the dog began barking waking up the others. In response to what was going on the others slowly began to gather around the dog, "he's trying to tell us something" Jeanette mused listening to the dog bark.

"Sadly I don't speak dog" Simon put in rubbing his sleepy eyes

"If only it could give us a hint" Jeanette said thoughtfully listening as the dog continued to bark

As soon as the words left her mouth the dog turned and ran out of the room quickly followed by the chipmunks. The dog led them out to the stand in the corner that held pictures of their family, standing on its hind legs as it placed its front paws on the table it looked at each picture.

The dog's eyes scanned but passed the picture of Theodore and Eleanor and did the same for the picture of Simon and Jeanette and the family portrait but as it came to a picture of Alvin and Brittany it started wagging its tail as it grabbed the picture with its mouth.

Dropping back down to all fours it turned and dropped the picture in front of them and began pawing at it gently.

Jeanette thought about these actions and took a shot in the dark, "you know where Alvin and Brittany are?" she asked getting somewhat excited. The dog bobbed its head in a nodding motion.

"Can you take us to them?" Jeanette asked, causing the dog to repeat the nodding motion with its head.

"You've got to be kidding…" Simon said skeptically

"What do you mean Simon?" Theodore asked

"How could this dog possibly know where they are?" Simon asked in return

"I don't know" Jeanette said not really answering his question, "but I look at it this way… if this turns out to be a wild goose chase you can say 'I told you so' but if we do find them it would be worth it".

Simon nodded; she had a very good point. So with that the chipmunks went and found Dave who was in the kitchen currently whipping up some breakfast.

"Dave!" Jeanette called out, gracefully jumping up onto the counter next to the man followed by the other chipmunks.

"Dave… we know where Alvin and Brittany are" Jeanette exclaimed happily, "we can go get them and bring them home where they belong".

Dave nodded slowly and put down his cooking utensils, "Jeanette… I know none of you are going to like what I have to say but it's important for you to understand this. This isn't their home anymore, don't get me wrong they're always welcome to come back and make this their home again if they want".

"What do you mean?... of course this is their home, we're their family, this is where they belong" Jeanette protested.

"Come here" Dave said then began leading them into the living room, once they were all settled in Dave began to spoke. "Alvin and Brittany have grown up… it's time for them to make a home of their own for their family… yes they are and will always be a part of our family but they're going to have their own family to look after".

Jeanette nodded sadly, she was extremely happy for her sister but she just wasn't ready to let go, not yet. "I understand" she muttered sadly before hoping off the couch and running briskly into her room to let out her emotions in private. Jumping up to her bunk she began to cry her heart out. Remaining undisturbed for several minutes she continued to cry until she heard a rough scratching at her bunk, looking over the edge she saw the German shepherd holding the picture of her sister and Alvin gently in its mouth.

Wiping her tears away she was thoughtful, "do you really know where they are?" she asked

The dog nodded its head firmly, Jeanette nodded as well, "can you take me to them?" she asked wiping more tears from her violet eyes. The shepherd nodded again, causing Jeanette to smile, "please take me to my sister" she said almost pleadingly.

The dog in response dropped the picture and walked right up to the bunk bed; Jeanette got the hint and leapt down onto the dog's back. The animal then turned and was heading for the door when Jeanette stopped him, "you can't let Dave see us" she said softly.

Giving a nod the dog turned around and looked up at the window that was about 3 to 4 feet off the ground. Breaking into a run within the short distance the shepherd used its hind legs to propel itself off the ground and right through the closed glass window with a loud crash of shattering glass. As soon as the German shepherds feet hit the ground it was off running like the wind, swift, silent and unstoppable.

Dave and the others heard the window break and ran into the bed room to see what had happened. "What the…" Dave muttered looking out the broken window and seeing nothing out of the ordinary for the dog and Jeanette were long gone out of sight.

As he curiously looked out Simon's keen hearing picked up on a soft noise emanating from Alvin's bunk, quickly hopping up to his brother's old bed he pulled the covers down and found Tory sleeping soundly. Simon gently nudged the chipmunk's side with his foot breaking him out of his dreams, "what happened in here Tory?" Simon asked.

"What happened where?" Tory asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who broke the window?" Simon asked, Tory looked at him as if he had a third eye then glanced down at the broken window, "dang… I don't know man… I was asleep and that's what I'm going to do now" he said flopping back down. Simon shook his head and hopped back down with the others, as he glanced at them to see their reactions that's when it hit him, "where's Jeanette?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 16, the next chapter will be up much sooner this time, I know I said that last time but this time it's for real. Hope you liked it and please leave a review to tell me how much you loved or hated it, positive and negative comments accepted with open arms :)**


	17. Alvin and Brittany Plus Two

**A/N: I decided to post this next chapter somewhat early for you guys to help make up for the delay between the other chapters :) so it might be a little poorly written but oh well, I know you guys will enjoy it all the same because this chapter contains one of my favorite parts, PLOT TWIST! Yay!**

**But anyway here's the next chapter so please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>~"Belief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction."~<em>

_._

The shepherd took the route back to the airport that it had taken to get to the Seville's in the first place, going back the same way, it was a little less than a half hour before the dog ran back into LAX and with the help of Jeanette found a plane departing for Hawaii in a few minutes.

"Hurry… it's at the other end of the terminal" Jeanette coaxed, the German shepherd bolted off deep into the terminal. Jeanette clung to the fur on the dog's neck for dear life as they flew through the huge building.

The large dog was able to dodge most of the people in its way but for some of them it just couldn't swerve fast enough. Jeanette winced as her mount ran in between the legs of a tall businessman causing him to fall over, "sorry!" Jeanette called back but went unheard.

The German shepherd bounded right past the attendant collecting the tickets and down the narrow hallway of the boarding passage and onto the plane with mere seconds to spare. "We made it!" Jeanette cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

The dog replied with a small bark as it hurried to the back of the plane where they could stay for the flight unnoticed by anybody.

Several hours later their plane touched down in Hawaii at the same airport the dog had originally started its mission from. "How are we going to find Brittany out there?" Jeanette asked standing beside the large dog as they looked out the huge third story window of the airport terminal.

The dog suddenly gave a quick bark gaining Jeanette's attention, "that's right you know where she is… what are we waiting for, take me to her" she said climbing up onto the dogs back.

At a slightly slower speed then before the dog started off, out into the city in search of the hospital it was searching for. After about an hour or so the shepherd found his way back to the hospital and from there he knew actually where Brittany was.

As they entered the room Jeanette leaped from the dog's back up onto the hospital bed where her sister laid resting in Alvin's arms.

"Jeanette?" Alvin asked surprised by her sudden appearance, "Alvin said he couldn't get ahold of you" Brittany put in.

"Your pet came and got me" Jeanette said with a smile

Brittany nodded giving the German shepherd a thankful smile. "So Brittany… what are you doing in the hospital?" Jeanette asked completely overlooking almost everything that was right in front of her.

"Doc Brown here says I have just entered the active stages of labor" Brittany replied

"That's wonderful… but why exactly did you want me specifically?" the brunette chipette asked curiously.

"I need a doctor" Brittany stated

"And you've got one, right there in that chair, he's sleeping but he's still here" Jeanette said glancing briefly at the scientist that was sleeping soundly in his chair, "I'll go wake him up" she stated leaping off the bed and onto the man's chair.

Jeanette climbed up onto his shirt and forcefully slapped his face with her tiny hand to wake him up and she was successful. "Huh… what?" he asked coming back to life from his deep slumber.

"Brittany wishes to speak with you" Jeanette said hoping back over to the bed, the silver haired man stood up and stepped over to the bed.

"Jeanette you don't get what I'm saying… I want you to deliver my baby" Brittany stated bluntly, the dark furred chipette began to fidget with her fingers as her mouth dropped open and her eyes shot wide open.

"I've never done something like that before… I'm sure Dr. Brown is much more qualified than I am" Jeanette protested. "He's a scientist… he's not even a Doctor" Brittany argued

"True… but I'm sure he's had to assist in the delivery of at least one of his lab rats" Jeanette said adding a small hopeful smile in an attempt to help sell the idea to her sister.

"That is true, I have on multiple occasions and even for a mouse once" the doctor interjected

"I ain't no mouse" Brittany shot back "and I certainly ain't no lab rat either"

"No you aren't and nobody said you were… but being a chipmunk you are part of the Rodentia family" Jeanette said readjusting her glasses. Brittany shot her sister a glare that could split rocks prompting Alvin to step in, "she's right Brittany" the red clad chipmunk said trying to be helpful.

"Stay out of this Alvin" the chipette retorted, Jeanette slowly pushed her glasses further up on her nose and said "like I was saying… being from the same family, you aren't physically that different, from a mouse, maybe a bit bigger but you're not that different". As Jeanette finished speaking she laid a hand on her sister's shoulder, "just let the doctor help you… he knows what he's doing" Jeanette said.

"I don't care…" Brittany said "he probably can do it but it's a comfort thing I guess".

The dark furred chipette sighed; she understood to an extent the point Brittany was trying to convey, "ok… I'll do it" she said finally giving in.

"Thank you Jeanette, you don't know how much this means to me… by the way, how certified are you?" The auburn furred chipette asked. "Brittany… I'm not certified in anyway… but I do have a vast knowledge of this kind of thing, I guess" she replied with a small smile.

Dave sat at home thinking long and hard about what had happened, _'that dog… where did it go?'_ he asked himself as he walked into the bedroom and over to the broken window that was covered in cardboard. He looked around at the small area and the position of the door compared to the window, _'there's no way that dog jumped that high with this little bit of runway'_ he continued to think as his brain dwelled on the matter of the missing chipette and dog.

"Dave…" a somewhat timid voice asked from behind him, the man quickly turned and looked down at the doorway floor to see Eleanor slowly walking towards him. Crouching down to bring himself more to her level the man smiled slightly and said "yes Eleanor?"

"Where did Jeanette go?" the chipette asked

"I really don't know" Dave replied

"But I do" Simon said bounding in through the door, "I mean I know what happened to Jeanette, where she went is beyond me". Dave and Eleanor perked up hearing this statement from the intelligent chipmunk, "ok Simon… what's your theory?" Dave asked knowing a theory coming from Simon was well worth listening to. "Jeanette and that dog left at the same, so we can conclude that they left together right?" the blue clad chipmunk said kicking off his theory.

"That would make sense… continue" Dave said thinking about this

"That dog, according to Jeanette knows where Brittany and Alvin are, she wanted to follow up on that lead but you said no" Simon continued, "now, I theorize that she decided to go alone because you wouldn't and thus the disappearance of not only the dog but Jeanette as well is explained".

Dave nodded, "that is indeed a very possible theory… Eleanor, what do you think does that sound like your sister to you?"

Eleanor nodded, "Jeanette might be shy but she would move heaven and earth just to make sure me and Brittany are safe, and since she knows I'm fine she had to check on Brittany" the blond chipette replied brightening up slightly.

"Ok… so if the dog does really know where Brittany is, it'll bring Jeanette there, she'll probably stay for a while then come home" Dave said wrapping up everything that had been stated thus far.

As Dave straightened up to leave the room, the door bell rung, Dave quickly hurried past the two chipmunks and out to the front door. He swung the door open and looked around but saw no one, "down here, Mr. Seville" a voice called from down by his feet.

Dave was taken aback and stumbled backwards at the sight of the blond chipette, "who are you?" the man asked. The chipette tossed her long blond ponytail and said, "Charlene… I'm Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's cousin" the chipette said with a devious grin of determination on her face and a look of evil in her eye.

"Come in… I'm sure Eleanor will be pleased to see you right now" Dave said letting the chipette pass. Charlene walked in and hoped up onto the kitchen counter. "I'll get Eleanor for you" Dave said then left to get the short chipette.

Dave stuck his head into the bedroom and said "Eleanor, someone's here to see you" he said then left as fast as he came. Eleanor looked at Simon skeptically before both chipmunks left and ran out and jumped up onto the counter to find Theodore talking to Charlene.

Noticing their appearance Theodore said to Eleanor, "look, your cousin is here, isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah… real exciting" she said rolling her eyes before she began to approach Charlene, "what do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I actually came to speak with Brittany, why don't you bring her here" Charlene said.

"She isn't here" Eleanor replied hotly prompting Theodore to come up alongside of her.

"Oh well… she's probably dead in a gutter by know anyway" Charlene said with a wicked smile causing Eleanor to lunge at her claws ready. Luckily before any fight could break out, Simon quickly stepped in between the two chipettes while Theodore held Eleanor back.

"None of that" the blue clad chipmunk said taping his finger against one of the green clad chipette's claws coaxing her to pull them back in. "Now… who are you and what do you want?" Simon asked turning to face Charlene with an air of dislike to her.

"Hm… straight to the point and very handsome if that… I like that in a munk" she said running a finger down the side of Simon's face. "Don't even try those mind tricks on me" Simon said spotting the eye and mind games coming on.

"You're not as easy to get as your brother" She said with a smirk

Simon had no idea what she was talking about so he restated his previous question, "who are you?"

"Charlene… lead singer and new owner of 'The Chipettes'" she said with a smile.

"I… don't think so" Simon said thoughtfully "last time I checked Brittany was the lead singer of the Chipettes and the name was owned by Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and they were being managed by David Seville".

"Well you see handsome, I have this paper that me and my dear cousins signed a long time ago" she said handing the paper to Simon. As the tall chipmunk carefully looked over the paper she continued "I spoke to a lawyer, who then went with me and spoke with your producer Ian Hawke and the entire board of Jett Records and yes, I own all rights to the Chipettes and my first act as the leader of the band was to take it solo… so Eleanor, you're fired, have fun trying to find work" Charlene said with a broad victorious smile.

"You know… I have half a mind to turn Eleanor loose on you and forget my high moral standards" Simon said forcing the paper back into her hands. Eleanor immediately tried again to lunge but this time was stopped by Theodore, after being stopped this time Eleanor broke down crying in the green clad chipmunk's warm embrace.

After watching Theodore lead Eleanor way Simon turned back to the blond chipette that stood just shorter than he did. "Ok… I'm almost 100 percent sure you're about to release your blackmail demands, so let's hear them".

"Blackmail? I have no intention of that" she replied tossing her blond ponytail. Shaking his head Simon asked his next burning question, "what do you mean I'm not as easy as my brother?" Simon asked curiously

"Alvin… his heart was hard to crack but once I got in I owned him" Charlene boasted "I was doing it for his own good… he thinks he knows Brittany, you think you know Brittany but neither of you do".

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked getting irritated

"Brittany… she's taking your brother Alvin for a ride, she doesn't really love him it's all about his money" the chipette said crossing her arms. Simon only stared at her causing her to roll her eyes, "look, the only reason Brittany wanted to come to the US and meet your brother was because she knew she could get him to fall in love with her, then that's where the con begins".

"Con? What are you talking about?" Simon asked

"You are freakin dense… Brittany really doesn't love Alvin, it's all an act" she said "now let me guess Dave probably has been putting a percentage of what you boys make into a personal account for each of you for your future right?"

Simon nodded, "ok then" Charlene said, "that's what she's after… once she gets close enough to him she's gonna grab the account information transfer it to a different account then run off a very wealthy chipette leaving Alvin behind broke and broken hearted… if she leaves him breathing at all".

Simon thought about this long and hard, "no… that can't be, she loves him"

"You just don't get it… I'm guessing since they're not here they ran off together to a faraway paradise" Charlene said. "They aren't here… where they are I don't know" Simon replied crossing his arms, "but I do" Charlene replied, "they're in Hawaii".

"And what makes you think that?" Simon asked curiously

"Alvin is a lot of things, mostly bad but one of the good things he is, is caring, Brittany has always dreamed of living in Hawaii. So when he asks her where she wants to run to she's going to say Hawaii and Alvin being who he is, he's going to take her there" Charlene said letting a small grin creep onto her face.

Simon looked at her his face stern his eyes curious, a part of his brain believed her story but his heart knew it was bogus. "I want proof" Simon retorted, Charlene shrugged, "bring me the paper from 3 days ago" she said.

Being torn between his heart and his head he needed answers, he hopped down and ran over to the recycled paper can and quickly located the paper from the day requested. Bringing it back over he jumped back up onto the counter and Charlene began leafing through the paper and finally stopped in the entertainment section, "read that" she ordered.

Simon obeyed and breezed over the section, which was under the headline of 'Alvin Seville disowns child of Brittany Seville'.

After reading the article Simon looked back up at Charlene's satisfied expression, "that letter, that was submitted wasn't sent by Alvin… it was sent by her".

Seeing that Simon was about to ask the obvious question of 'why?' she cut him off, "because Simon, it was a test, before she could make the ultimate move on his money she needed to make sure he truly loved her… then after the letter was sent in and broadcasted over every news station, she runs off leaving just enough trail for Alvin to follow to find her, then she has him prove his love for her by running off with her to her place of choice" she said hoping he could fill in the rest.

Simon let this sink in only making her story more believable, "but why would she publicly destroy herself? Doesn't that sound pretty careless?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Simon" she retorted rolling her eyes, "ok… once the children are born she comes back claiming Alvin raped her and tells them that the reason Alvin sent in the letter was to throw the news crews off… but since the children are truly hers and Alvin's they get a DNA test and then Brittany gets all the pity, the spot light and Alvin is the one who gets destroyed… get it yet bright boy?"

Simon nodded slowly, all the pieces were falling into place, "and that's why after all these years I came back and took back over the Chipettes, it's not about me, I'm trying to save Alvin's social life" Charlene said.

Simon closed his eyes and let his head fall back, "only Alvin could get himself into something like this"

"Trust me she's good and so are the others" Charlene said

"You mean Eleanor and Jeanette?" Simon asked even more confused

"Oh come on Simon get with the dang program here" Charlene exclaimed getting annoyed, "do you really think Jeanette truly likes you, I think Eleanor has gone a little soft on your brother, who wouldn't he's adorable, but she still has her goal in sight… both of them do and that's robbing you two blind just like Brittany's about to do to Alvin".

Confused to the point it was giving him a headache, Simon pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "I really don't care about our money… if they want it they can have it" Simon said.

"You don't care and it probably won't affect you, or Alvin or Theodore, but what about Dave… within months he'll be living in the streets or worse… look Simon, you have to think about your family" the chipette stated putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I find it really hard to believe any of those girls could do a thing like that to any of us", Simon sighed

"Haven't you heard a word I've said… I just told you step by step Brittany's plan, and soon enough Jeanette will be putting the active stages to work on you and before long Theodore will be falling victim to Eleanor… these three girls have been planning this ever since they first saw you on TV" the chipette replied tossing her blond ponytail, "do yourself a favor and get rid of all three of them before they suck you dry".

From outside the hospital room all that could be heard was the constant high pitched painful moaning and an occasional cry of pain from the chipette inside. The sounds continued to drift out from within for over 10 minutes before they slowly slowed down then stopped completely, and the room became quite. "Two boys!" Jeanette said in a very pleased voice from within the room breaking the silence.

Jeanette gently handed both baby boy chipmunks to their mother who cradled them lovingly in her arms. Alvin sat by the chipette's side smiling widely at his new born sons.

"They're both adorable" Brittany whispered softly, as the baby chipmunks whimpered softly pressing themselves against their mother's body for her comfort and warmth.

"We'll let you rest" Jeanette said with a smile just before departing with Dr. Brown

After they left the room Brittany tenderly laid her children down on the bed then rolled over onto her side and pulled them close. "How do you feel?" Alvin asked laying down on his side in front of her.

"Sore, but very happy" Brittany replied with a joyful smile

"What are we going to name them?" Alvin asked softly laying his hand on one of them

"Well… the oldest one should be named after his father" Brittany said watching the two baby chipmunks move their tiny arms and legs.

"And the second one?" Alvin asked

Brittany thought long and hard on this until a smaller grin replaced her smile, "I've always had a thing for the name Elliot". Alvin smiled as he shook his head, "Elliot it is".

"Alvin Seville Jr. and Elliot Seville" Alvin said nodding his head "sounds good to me".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, Alvin and Brittany's babies are born and like I promised it's getting exciting! So we'll see what happens next in the next chapter, please leave a review, thanks! :) **


	18. A Lie Spread is a Life Crushed

**A/N: I know… I said soon… it's been nearly 3 weeks, not very soon… I'm sorry… I will admit I have been procrastinating a little bit on this story because I don't know how I should end it yet or open it up for a sequel, :O see the A/N at the end of the chapter for more info about the sequel… but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as always and please leave a review, without your feedback how do I know which direction I should take the story in? so please leave a review negative or positive it doesn't matter I like to read all reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><em>~"Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart."~<em>

In a small motorcycle club bar alongside a highway just outside of Los Angeles, filled with bikers with their motorcycles lined up out front, a uniformed police officer walked into the building gaining stares from everybody in the small one room building also causing the room to fall dead silent. Not caring one way or the other the officer didn't hesitate and marched right up to the bar. "I'm looking for a… gentleman by the name of Charles Grudge; he goes by the name… Bigfoot" the officer said to the bar tender. After hearing what the cop had to say the barkeeper began laughing, "get lost fuzz, we don't like your kind around here".

"I'll leave as soon as I get my man" the officer said leaning over the bar…

Outside, four other officers stood by one of the two police cruisers that were parked out front, "how do you think D.J's doing?" Jerry asked the others.

Before any of them could respond, a man came flying out through the closed front door horizontally; the officer hit the ground and skidded across the parking lot several feet before coming to a stop right at the other officers' feet. The four officers moved to gather around their commander who was still lying on the pavement of the parking lot, "did you find Bigfoot?" Hogan asked finally.

"Oh yeah… and I know why they call him Bigfoot" D.J replied then pushed himself to his feet.

The five men walked up to the front door and D.J kicked in what was left, "no shooting boys, we want something left for the judge" D.J said as they walked back in getting angry stares from everybody as they slowly stood up.

D.J casually walked up to the biggest man at the bar, he stood about 7 feet tall and his muscular body looked like it was too big to fit through the front door. "Charles Grudge" D.J said taking out his handcuffs, "you are hereby under arrest for crimes of sexual assault on numerous victims and anything else I can pin on you".

The huge man turned around and looked down at the six foot tall police sergeant; without saying a word the man sent a huge fist into D.J's chest sending him flying back several feet.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" D.J said as his men caught him, "we'll take him together" the sergeant said as they all began to advance towards the huge burly man.

4 hours later a pretty badly beaten up D.J and his men who didn't look much better drug every patron of the bar into police headquarters and locked them all up. "And what did they do?" the sergeant at the booking office asked, "assaulting a police officer is a crime" D.J replied wiping the blood from his bloody lip and nose.

"I see…" the other sergeant said letting his voice trail off.

A few hours after D.J left the station with his men a certain blond furred chipette entered the station and went down to visit the prisoners. The chipette hopped up onto the bars and began walking back and forth until she spotted the largest man sitting on the cot in his cell flexing his huge muscles.

"Big man" she called to the man gaining his attention, too pained and mad to argue with the fact that he was talking to a chipmunk he replied in a very dark and low tone, "what do you want?"

"I want to help you and your gang here" she said "but… you would have to help me in return".

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes basically ignoring the chipette, "how does this sound, I'll bail you and your gang out of this place if you agree to do a small job for me".

The man continued to ignore her, "ok you want to play it that way, tomorrow I'm going to bail out everyone that was arrested at the bar tonight and if you want to make 10 million dollars show up in the park tomorrow right after you leave here" she said, "and in a sign of good faith and to prove I mean what I say…" she let her voice trail off as she retrieved a folded paper from her pocket. As she tossed it on the floor the man could see it was money and hurried over to unfold it revealing a $100 bill.

"There's a lot more where that came from if you're interested in working for me, remember, park, right after you get released… night night" she said with a smile then hopped down off the bars and left the police station.

* * *

><p>Brittany laid on her hospital bed sleeping soundly and comfortably with Alvin laying on the other side of their children watching them sleep as well. All was quiet and peaceful in the small room until suddenly the German shepherd, who had settled down at the foot of the bed, lifted its head and began growling softly gaining Alvin's attention. The dog continued to lay still watching the door to the room with keen eyes. Alvin slowly stood up and walked down to the dog who was continuing to growl at the door. "What is it?" he asked, but the dog didn't respond in anyway, Alvin walked back up towards the head of the bed and curled up in front of his sons and Brittany keeping an eye on the door.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and two men entered the room, milliseconds after the door was opened the Shepherd leapt off the bed barking. It charged the two men and began attacking them forcing them back out into the hallway.

The loud barking of the large dog had startled Brittany and the babies from their sleep, but Alvin tried to reassure her that everything was ok. Quickly hopping down he ran over to the door but saw neither the intruders nor the German shepherd.

The German shepherd had chased the men down the hallway, clear out of the building and down the sidewalk. "We'll get them next time Harry" the taller of the two said as they continued to run even though the dog had stopped and was heading back into the hospital.

It returned and sat down obediently in front of the bed, Brittany was now sitting cradling a baby in each arm trying to get them to stop crying. "Good boy" Alvin said hopping down onto the dog's head, "you scared them good" Alvin praised before jumping back up next to Brittany and trying to aid in quieting down his sons.

Alvin and his family wasn't the only chipmunks having troubling sleeping that night, Simon lay in his bed wide awake and extremely thoughtful. His brain was rerunning everything Charlene had told and showed him and it made sense but his heart was practically screaming at him with what it thought was right but Simon was a chipmunk of fact and reason. Right now his brain had the most fact, all his heart had was, you know this and you know that, but Simon didn't know, this was the first time Simon could remember that he was ever at a loss for the right answer to the problem at hand. Slowly as he thought about all of this more and more his brain slowly went into an overload mode and shut down putting him into a very troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>The very next day after making a stop at the police station Charlene stood in the middle of the park so she could easily be seen if her new henchmen came looking for her and sure enough the 24 member biker street gang walked into the park and up to the chipette with Bigfoot leading the way.<p>

"Ok… what's this job you have for us?" the huge man asked

"All I want you to do is kill somebody" she said

"Is that all?" the man asked mockingly "first degree murder happens to be punishable by death in California".

"First, the to be victim_s_ are in Hawaii and second, first degree murder is punishable by death if the victim is human, but your target is two chipmunks and maybe their children if they've been born" she said looking up at the man.

The man nodded his approval with a look of satisfaction, "we want 50 percent now and 50 when it's done" he said.

"I don't think so big boy" Charlene said crossing her arms, "I might be small but I'm not stupid, 5 million is a huge payout, with that kind of cash you could disappear and forget to finish the job… I'll give 1 million now and the rest when you complete the job".

The man nodded, "fine"

"And if you're interested for another 8 million I've got another job for you when you get back" Charlene said, "for that kind of money I'd sell my own mother" the man said with a chuckle

"Oh…" Charlene chuckled with a smile running off to a nearby park bench, "I think this might help you" she said dragging over a very heavy brief case. The man stooped down and retrieved the case from the chipette and popped it open, "in there, you will find 24 one way tickets to Hawaii, photos of your targets and $100,000 to outfit yourself with whatever weapons you need to complete the job" the chipette said making the man nod "and no the money is not coming out of your payment" the chipette added knowing that would have been the next question.

"Good" he said then turned to face the other members of the gang, "boys… looks like we're going to Hawaii" with that the men gave a cheer and they all left the park followed by Charlene who was more than pleased with herself and her plan.

Charlene turned and headed towards the Seville household while the gang headed off towards the airport to catch their flight to Hawaii. She arrived to find a very disgruntled Simon sitting out front on the small porch. "Sleep well?" she asked knowing for a fact with all the information she had bogged his mind down with there was no way he slept a wink of sleep.

"No" he retorted flatly

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, I'm sure it's pretty hard to take in but you had to know before it was too late" Charlene said sitting down beside him. "I really thought…" he said then stopped himself, "I don't know what to think anymore… everything is so confusing, friend, family, enemy which one are they?"

"Well you obviously thought they were your friends and family but they are truly your enemy… all they want is to watch you fall" Charlene said then put an arm around his shoulder "but… I on the other hand am trying to be your friend and help you overcome this, so do you want my help?"

Simon shrugged, "I don't know… sure… why not, I've been blind this whole time, maybe a fresh set of eyes on the situation will help" he said sadly.

"Ok first thing you want to do, is get rid of Eleanor… just kick her out, once she realizes you're onto her she'll just leave and disappear for good, then we deal with Jeanette… where is she anyway?" Charlene said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently as she stared into his eyes as if trying to peer into his brain.

"I really don't know she disappeared a few days ago… I'm sure she'll be back" Simon replied breaking eye contact to rub his tired eyes.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be back and when she returns, just throw her right out the front door" the chipette stated

"We have to tell Theodore about this, he has a right to know that his 'girlfriend' is just after his money" Simon said even sadder than before as he picked up eye contact again. Charlene nodded "lets tell him now" she said gently massaging both his shoulders.

Both chipmunks went inside and brought the small green clad chipmunk out onto the front porch and told him everything Charlene had Simon just the other day. "I don't think they would do that… why would they have to, they have a home and a family that loves them" Theodore said somewhat disappointed by the news as he still didn't believe it much.

Charlene knelt down as to bring herself to eye level with the chipmunk, "look Theo… Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor… they're grifters…conmen, they're trying to steal Dave's money and you can help us stop them… do you want to help Dave?" she said tenderly grabbing his arms as she smiled warmly while staring into his deep emerald eyes putting him into a trance like state for a moment before the chipette smiled broadly and blinked causing Theodore to launch back into reality. The chipmunk nodded quickly, "but do we have to kick them out?... it's the middle of winter, they'll freeze".

"That's not mine, yours, Alvin's or Simon's problem, they chose to come here and con you boys out of Dave's money" she said, "they're trying to wreck your life Theodore… when Eleanor is finished robbing you blind you won't even be able to afford a candy bar".

Theodore gasped at this thought before nodding sadly and wiping a tear from his eye, "ok then… lets go get rid of the first problem" Charlene said a wide smile forming on her face.

When they entered the house they began looking for Eleanor, Charlene bounded off having a pretty good idea where to find the short blond chipette. "Oh Eleanor" Charlene called as she ran into the bedroom, Eleanor who was sitting on her bed angrily jumped down to meet her cousin. "What do you want?" the shorter chipette practically growled.

"The boys are on to you… it would be better if you ran away while you can, they're pretty mad" she said tauntingly.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor spat out.

"There you are" Simon's voice called from the doorway as him and Theodore entered, they both walked up to Eleanor, Simon's face held a look of disappointment while Theodore was downright upset.

"How could you?" he asked his voice in sobs as he took a few steps towards his counterpart "I thought you cared for me… I thought I really loved you" he said as fresh tears began to run down his furry cheeks.

"Theodore?... Charlene, what did you tell them?... What did you do to them?!" Eleanor questioned knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "The truth" Charlene retorted.

Before anyone else could say anything Charlene grabbed Eleanor's arm and began to practically drag her to the front door. "Get out and never come back" Charlene ordered pointing her finger out the open doorway.

"Theodore?" Eleanor asked softly, but Theodore only turned his back and hung his head, feeling tears come to her own eyes she gritted her teeth and ran out through the front door and disappeared down the sidewalk.

"One down two to go" Charlene said wiping her hands together in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Jeanette sat on the hospital bed with Brittany and Alvin watching her nephews roll and tumble on the soft bed. "They're so cute" Jeanette said with a smile as she lowered herself to eye level with Alvin Jr.<p>

As she looked at his small face and closed eyes she noticed his eye lids started to slide open, "Brittany… little Alvin's about to open his eyes" Jeanette said as the baby chipmunk moved forward and bumped her nose with its own.

Brittany and Alvin quickly laid down on either side of Jeanette to watch. The baby chipmunk's heavy eye lids slowly opened and he began to stare into the violet eyes of chipette that he was still touching noses with, with his golden hazel eyes.

"He's got his father's eyes" Jeanette said draping an arm around each chipmunk. Alvin slowly reached out and brought his other son close knowing pretty soon he would most likely open his eyes for the first time as well. The three chipmunks watched the other baby chipmunk waiting for it to open his eyes and soon enough his eye lids began to slowly lift.

Baby Elliot lifted his tiny hands and rubbed his ice blue eyes yawning in the process, "and he's got his mother's beautiful eyes" Alvin said with a wide smile. "I really hate to bring up a bad topic right now but…"Jeanette said softly changing the subject, "but would you two reconsider moving away and coming home?"

"I have been thinking about that actually" Alvin replied

"I've been thinking about our decision too and I think we made it in haste" Brittany put in. Jeanette nodded "we really miss you back home… it just hasn't been the same without you guys around".

"It's up to you" Alvin said to Brittany, "whatever makes you happy, makes me happy".

"We'll leave for home as soon as the children are strong enough to travel" Brittany said with a smile.

"Good" Jeanette replied "boy will the others be happy to see you two again"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Alvin and Brittany are finally going home! Or are they now that Charlene is on the loose?**

**You'll have to come back for Chapter 19 to find out ;D so for now please leave a review and like always all comments negative or positive are all warmly embraced and appreciated. Also one last thing… there will be a sequel to this story but I am really stuck for ideas, D: so please any ideas you could give are much appreciated, if I use any of you guys ideas I'll make sure you get credit when I write the sequel, you can message me with any of your ideas if you want. :) until next time people!**


	19. Is It The Story of Us or The Lies of Us?

**A/N: So…. I'm back!... Again, I was gone for a lot longer than I had planned, what has it been? It's been like 4 months or something like that. I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, I'm sure all of you want to see how it ends so I'll get right down to business. Here's chapter 19, it might not be as well written as the others but I figured I'd sacrifice quality for speed just this once so you guys could get on with the story, you might have to reread some of the story just to remember what's going down but I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story for that matter. And like always Read, Enjoy And Review, Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>~"Belief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction."~<em>

"With that step done we now move on to the next step, we have to go down to Hawaii and get Brittany away from Alvin before it's too late" Charlene said. "Shouldn't we tell Dave what's going on?" Simon asked curiously

"Actually that's a very good idea we can use him as an alley in this" Charlene said uneasily, almost skeptically as she walked back towards the music room with the other two chipmunks following behind her. "Dave" Simon called as they entered the room, "hey Simon… have any of you seen Eleanor lately I haven't seen her all day".

"That's because we threw her out" Simon replied curtly crossing his arms with a smug look on his face, Dave whirled around on his piano stool with a shocked, puzzled and very confused look on his face. "You did what?!" Dave shouted.

"This might sound all a bit weird but listen to what we have to say" Simon said hopping up onto the piano followed by the other two. "Dave… being the girls cousin I know them better than most, and I'm telling you right now, they're not only taking the boys on a ride for their money but in the process they're doing the same to you" the blond chipette started.

"What are you talking about?" Dave practically shouted as he quickly stood up, even more confused now than before he stared down at the chipmunks for some sort of explanation.

"Let me explain" Charlene quickly said prompting the man to sit back down, than Charlene ran through every shred of evidence she had against her cousins, once she finished Dave looked down at the three chipmunks curiously and very speechless but finally stood up shaking his head, "no that's impossible… it's a mistake, we should go find Eleanor… its all a miss understanding, they're not capable of that" Dave said heading for the door.

"A moment boys" Charlene said prompting the other two chipmunks to leave, "Dave come here a moment" Charlene said gesturing towards the chair, stopping the man mid stride right before he got to the door. As Dave walked over to the chair and sat down Charlene took in and let out a long breath _'I hope this works… I've never successfully done a human before'_ she thought as she picked up a shiny key that was dangling on a chain.

"Dave listen to what I have to say" she began as she slowly started to swing the key from side to side. Dave nodded; he had already began to focus on the shiny object gently swaying back and forth putting him into a slight trance.

Seeing this Charlene smiled with contempt, "when I snap my fingers you'll awaken from your trance… but first…" she said as Dave continued to stare at the key, "listen to what I have to say" she said in a soft smooth voice then recounted everything she had already told him about the chipettes' "scam". Shaking her head slowly as she smirked with joy she snapped her fingers causing Dave to jerk out of his trance. "Now Dave… I told you this so you could help us help Alvin, so what do you say?" Charlene said as she dropped the key.

The man thought long and hard on this, all the information was so hard to fathom, having just come out of a mindless trance. "You're right… I don't know what I was thinking when I took them in" Dave said putting his face into his hands, "I know how you feel… I felt the same way when I found out what my cousins was doing but then I stepped up and decided to take control of the situation but now we need your help" the chipette said her smile widening in happiness, her plan was working wonderfully.

Dave nodded, "you said Alvin's in Hawaii?" he asked, to which Charlene nodded, "let's go get him and bring him home" the man said standing up.

Immediately Dave and the three chipmunks departed for the airport, but as they were walking out the front door Eleanor who decided it would be better if she stuck close to the house spotted them leaving and followed them to the car and hopped into the back seat while the others got into the front of the car.

As soon as they arrived at the airport the others left but Eleanor remained in the car until she was sure the others were far enough away. Once on the pavement of the parking lot she saw them walking towards the terminal and followed them to and into the large building.

Without much care if she was spotted she followed them and waited until they had finished purchasing tickets. Then using her small size to her advantage snuck past security and followed them onto the plane. Taking up position under the seat behind theirs she settled down to watch them and find out where they were going.

As the plane began lifting off the ground Dave answered his ringing cell phone, "hello?" he asked

"Hey Dave… where are you?" D.J asked taking a bite from a doughnut before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"I'm on my way to Hawaii… on family business, why do you ask?" Dave asked curiously

"It's just not like you to leave a pot of coffee brewing" the colonel said kicking back in one of Dave's dining room chairs with a cup of coffee in his hand, "if you don't mind me asking, what type of family business are you on?" the officer asked taking another bite of his doughnut.

"It's very complicated… but to sum it up quickly, someone is trying to steal a lot of money from us" Dave replied

"Sounds pretty exciting, you can count me in… me and the boys will be on the next flight to Hawaii, text me the address of your hotel so we can hook up" D.J said then hung up and finished sipping at his coffee, "it's been awhile since I had a good vacation" the colonel muttered as he popped the rest of his doughnut into his mouth. As D.J finished up his coffee he stood up and was about to leave when the kitchen phone started ringing. "Seville residence, D.J speaking" he said answering the phone.

"Oh it's you" Ian said from the other end, D.J made a face as he contemplated hanging up on the record producer, "where's Dave I need to talk to him now"

"He's on his way down to Hawaii right now" D.J replied

"Dang it… I've got to go, I've got a flight to catch" Ian said

"Me too… catch you later mate" D.J said then hung up

Several hours later Dave stepped off the plane followed by Charlene, Simon and Theodore and secretly tailed by Eleanor.

They immediately went and checked into a hotel not far from the airport, like requested as soon as they had checked in Dave texted D.J the address of the hotel. "It's going to be impossible to find Alvin in this place" Simon said somewhat saddened.

"Don't worry Simon it won't be too hard… after all by now Brittany should have been put into a hospital and she'll be there for a couple days so we'll start with the hospitals" Charlene said cheerfully.

Only a few hours later D.J and his four men knocked on the door accompanied by Ian. "Hey Dave…" D.J greeted before walking right in and settling down in one of the living room chairs.

"I wasn't expecting you this soon" the dark haired man replied sitting down across from him

"We left right after I called you" D.J replied, "so what's happing right now?"

"We need to find Alvin first… he should be in one of the hospitals" Dave said

"On it" Hogan said taking out a laptop, "there are 7 of them on this side of town"

"Ok we'll split up… Hogan get me addresses" D.J said standing up, the colonel took a step in Dave's direction and noticed something different about the man, something about his eyes, he had noticed but couldn't put his finger on, "Dave?" the officer asked, "are you feeling alright… you don't look so good".

"I'm fine" Dave said just before D.J raised his hand and snapped his fingers, seeing this gesture made Charlene gasp and shudder as Dave quickly shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Responding quickly Charlene scurried over and jumped up onto his shoulder before Dave could began to think or ask questions, and snapped her own fingers returning him to his mindless trance.

"Yeah… I'm fine" Dave said with a small nod.

With that said and done they all took an address and departed to check their location.

...

"This is going to be the easiest money we've ever made" Bigfoot said leading his group of now armed gang members through the city. After 2 hours of searching, looking and checking everywhere they could find and not getting anywhere Bigfoot decided a change of plan was needed, "this isn't working" the man began to complain but stopped when he saw a poster for a missing cat, making him smirk and nod slowly "I think a new strategy is what we need"….

"Have you seen my pet chipmunks?" he asked every single person he passed and saw, holding out the photos Charlene had given him, but this method seemed to be just as big of a failure as walking around looking for them was, but after about an hour or so one person said, "I saw them in the hospital at 6483 West Chester Drive, yesterday" the young man replied to his question.

"Thank you sir" the burly biker said then rushed off followed by the other 23 members of his gang. They arrived at the hospital and began to survey the building for their attack, "we can't just go in there shooting… we'll end up back in the clink" one of the members said looking up at the hospital building.

"We'll have to do this discreetly… what came in the package we bought?" Bigfoot asked

"A lot of things we don't need" one of the gang members said "2 RPGs, a dozen hand grenades, 6 tear gas grenades, 6 flash bang grenades, 6 mustard gas grenades-"

"Give me a mustard gas grenade" the boss cut him off, "we'll poison those rats"

"Wait here" the leader said as he began to advance towards the front doors of the large building, the huge burly man walked through the hospital getting stares and glances from everybody he passed. Stopping at the reception desk, the nurse stared at his denim vest, torn jeans dirty hair, beard and face as he inquired which room the two chipmunks were in, the nurse reluctantly gave him the information he wanted so he went on his way. When he reached the door he was looking for he cracked the door open, pulled the pin on the grenade and rolled it inside before walking back outside.

"What's that?" Alvin asked watching the yellow colored smoke curl out of the can, the German shepherd took a couple of sniffs of the air than began barking as it bounded over and began throwing it's front paws against the window eventually making it swing open. Continuing to bark it ran over and picked up the canister with its teeth and carried it over to the open window and dropped it outside letting it fall to the roof of another section of the hospital building. Whimpering softly it laid down right under the window and covered its nose with its paws. "I think he's trying to tell us something" Brittany said cocking her head to the side trying to understand what the dog was trying to tell them, "we should probably do as he's doing" Alvin suggested, Brittany nodded in agreement as she gently picked up her children, Alvin took one of the baby chipmunks while Brittany took the other and the small family hopped down and ran over to where the dog was and positioned themselves on the floor between the dog and the wall.

"What is that stuff?" Brittany asked as the thin yellow smoke slowly wisped out the window.

"Some sort of gas that probably isn't good for us to breath" Alvin replied slipping out of his hoodie and laying it over his children's faces to prevent them from breathing in the potentially toxic gas smoke.

"I wonder how that thing ended up in our room?" Brittany asked

Alvin thought about this for a moment, "since we're not actually on the roster they might have forgotten that we were in here and they probably just dropped a bug bomb in here?" Alvin suggested in more of a question form than a statement.

"I guess it's possible…" Brittany replied slowly

Down below, almost a half hour later, Bigfoot checked his watch, "it should be cleared out by now" he said reentering the hospital with a couple of his henchmen, "all we have to do is grab the bodies, bring them back and we get paid… simple".

Bigfoot cracked the door open enough to see that the room was clear of the gas, after not seeing the chipmunks on the bed, he assumed they must have fallen off when they died. He entered the room but that was a mistake on his behalf. The large and now very agitated German shepherd darted out from behind the bed and attacked the huge man with a burning vengeance. The shepherd latched onto his arm and refused to let go tearing his arm up as he shook his head violently while trying to drag the man backwards, after a few more minutes of relentless attacking the German shepherd let go and positioned himself to attack again but the men hurried out the door closing it so the dog couldn't get at them again. "What the heck was that?" the one man asked as the three men hurried down the hall of the hospital. "I don't know but we're coming back…nobody defeats Bigfoot and walks away to tell about it" he said bursting through the front doors wrapping his bitten up arm in a blanket he had grabbed from a nurse on his way down the hall.

"Why does everybody want to hurt us?" Brittany asked gracefully leaping up onto the bed followed by Alvin. "We must be pretty popular… or unpopular" the chipmunk replied slipping into his red hoodie while Brittany tenderly laid down her children.

"Why can't we just live our life and raise a family like regular chipmunks?" she asked sadly sitting down next to her children.

"Because we made the ultimate sacrifice of giving up our personal lives to become international world famous rock stars" he said sitting down beside the saddened chipette, "cheer up Brittany" he said wrapping an arm around her, "in a week or so, we'll start fresh, go to a small town somewhere where they don't know us and we'll completely start over just me, you, little Alvin and Elliot, just the four of us together or… we could go home".

Brittany really liked the second idea, it had been her dream for a long time to run off to a faraway place to raise a family but right now all she wanted was her family and friends. "I can't wait until we go home" she said softly as she was watched the dog walk around the room as if patrolling the area to make sure it was safe.

"We should name him" Brittany said turning to Alvin, "who?" the chipmunk asked in return, "the dog?"

"Yeah… why not, he deserves a good name… he's as much part of the family as you or me" Brittany said with a smile as she watched the animal.

"It has to be something that demands respect, something tough" Alvin said thoughtfully, "and I'm sure you have something in mind".

"Thunderbolt" Brittany said in response. "What do you say?" Alvin asked causing the dog to stop and face him, "How does Thunderbolt sound to you?" Brittany finished for him.

The German shepherd began wagging its tail and barking happily, "ok Thunderbolt it is" Alvin said with a smile wrapping his arm around Brittany lovingly.

Suddenly the door to the hospital room burst open and Dr. Brown entered followed by John, who had Jeanette perched on his shoulder. "John, how did you find us?" Brittany asked somewhat disappointed but happy to see the Marine.

"That's not important right now" he said taking a few steps forward before freezing in his tracks as he spotted something on the chipette, slowly lifting his radio to his lips he said "we have a sniper at the hospital at 6483 West Chester Street". The young man took a few more steps forward before stopping again, "Brittany… don't move an inch" John said taking a few more steps towards the window.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around frantically, when her eyes caught sight of the light red dot resting on her chest, "w-what's that" she asked nervously.

"Laser sight" John replied, "I got a visual of the sniper" he said into the radio before leaping forward and pushing Brittany out of the way almost right as a loud bang was heard followed by the bullet embedding itself in the bed where Brittany was just sitting mere inches away from Alvin and the two baby chipmunks who were still sleeping soundly.

"Why?" Brittany asked very upset and puzzled as to why this was happening to them… again

"I'm going after him!" John shouted as he ran out of the room,

Bigfoot's sniper came down off the building he was on and joined back up with the gang who was waiting for him at the base of the building, "I missed, some dude interfered".

"Why is this so hard?!" Bigfoot stormed before calming himself down, "this might be harder than I planned" Bigfoot admitted

When John got to the front of the hospital he looked out at the busy street _'he could be anybody… dang it I lost him' _he thought just before catching sight of the others all running towards the hospital.

"What happened?" Dave questioned upon arriving first, "sniper took a shot at Brittany, nobody was hit and he got away" John replied as the others arrived.

"Why?" D.J asked, "what significance is there in popping off a chipmunk?"

"They are international rock stars… look what happened to John Lennon" Hogan put in, "not helpful" D.J retorted.

"Let's go" Dave said entering the hospital.

Dave entered the room the chipmunks were still residing in, his expression not very happy, "Dave?" Alvin asked in complete surprise, "is everybody here?"

"Actually, yes Alvin… everyone who matters" Simon said hopping up onto the bed followed by Theodore, "can I speak with you alone" the blue clad chipmunk said forcefully pulling Alvin to a far corner of the bed. "Hey… what's gotten into you?" Alvin asked surprised by his brother's sudden forcefulness.

"Nothing… we came to help you" Simon replied, Alvin chuckled "you've always been a great brother, but I don't need help, me and Brittany are happy and getting ready to move back home".

"No, Brittany is getting ready to leave with every dime you own" Simon replied poking Alvin's chest with his finger.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked his face twisting into pure confusion with a hint of anger at his brother for making such accusations.

"She's taking you for a ride Alvin" his brother said, "she doesn't really love you"

Even though Alvin felt he knew those words were false, they were coming from Simon, his smart brother who seemed to never be wrong about anything ever, so as much as he wanted to not believe them he had to give them some credence and entertain them causing those words to crush his heart into tiny pieces which only made him angry. "It's not true… we've had our differences in the past but we love each other" Alvin replied clenching his fists "who told you this?"

"Charlene, Brittany's cousin… this isn't the first time she's pulled this Alvin, Eleanor and Jeanette were gonna do the same thing to me and Theodore but we got rid of Eleanor and now we have to finish removing the other two" Simon replied.

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Alvin asked in shock, "why does this not sound like you Simon?" the red clad chipmunk asked looking into his brothers sapphire blue eyes. "When have you, Simon Seville ever acted on something without fact?" Alvin asked trying to call him out.

"We have fact Alvin… Charlene told us the whole story… would you like her to explain it to you?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded his head vigorously, "yeah and this better be good".

They walked back up to the head of the bed just as Charlene gracefully jumped up onto the bed, "you called?" she asked Simon with a smile.

"Yes" Simon replied, "Alvin needs to be enlightened".

"Enlightened about what?" Brittany asked stepping closer to the group.

Charlene then turned to the group of men and said "chipmunk meeting… do you mind giving us some privacy". Reluctantly the men complied and left the room, "look at that we're all here… well except Eleanor who is hopefully lying dead somewhere in LA by now" Charlene said with a cheerful smile.

"Sorry Charlene" Eleanor replied hopping up onto the bed next to the group before Brittany could lunge at her cousin, "you're not that lucky".

"Seems not… oh well can't have everything I guess" the chipette replied shrugging, "now down to business"

"Yeah let's get to it, because the faster you talk and finish the faster I get to tear your head off" Alvin snarled hatefully knowing now that she had used him in the past.

"I'm glad to see she hasn't run off yet" Charlene said eyeing Brittany, "what are you talking about?" Brittany asked crossing her arms.

"Your great plan that you and your scheming sisters came up with a long time ago" Charlene retorted hotly. Alvin rolled his eyes "what plan?"

"There is no plan" Brittany retorted.

Charlene huffed and began to recount everything she had told everybody else, "yeah you remember that letter that was sent in to the news station?" she asked.

Alvin nodded, "of course I do… it almost tore us apart for good".

Charlene nodded slowly as she began to stare deep into his eyes as if trying to gain access to his very soul, "stare into my eyes, I'm not lying to you Alvin" she said in a loud whisper as she laid her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved them up to the side of his head before pulling his head close to whisper something into his ear, "what I'm about to tell you is completely true… when I snap my fingers you'll awake from your trance" she whispered smoothly into his ear before leaning back and taking a step back to put a little bit of space between them she snapped her fingers, "Brittany sent in that letter… she needed a sympathy play because she knew if you came after her you obviously cared and she signed it with your name to make it all that much more convincing".

Turning slightly to look at Brittany with his tranced- out glassy hazel eyes, he gave Brittany a pleading stare, "that true?" he asked sadly.

"You… have to ask?" Brittany said obviously hurt, "shouldn't you know it wasn't me… don't you love me?"

"I do… " Alvin said only getting more confused and hurt as the conversation drug on. "Listen Alvin" Charlene said tenderly touching his arm, "that sniper that tried to kill her… he was supposed to be aiming at you, she hired him… that's why she was so confused as to why somebody was shooting at her".

"What!" Brittany exclaimed, "that's not true!"

"Save it Brittany" Charlene ordered moving next to Alvin and draping an arm around the chipmunk's shoulder before snapping her fingers, a wicked smile twisted on her face.

"Charlene… stop touching him and get away from him" Jeanette ordered suddenly, "why?" Charlene asked.

"Because I know how you mind games work" the brunette chipette retorted crossing her arms, turning to the others she continued "it's called Neuro-linguistic programming… it's a form of hypnosis".

Charlene scoffed at this, "I would never do something like that to these fine boys… they're much too smart for that" Charlene said wrapping an arm around Simon's neck as well.

Jeanette rolled her eyes, "all the touching, staring… she's hypnotizing them" she announced as she walked up to Alvin and looked his face over closely her nose twitching softly, looking deep into his eyes she shook her head and moved over to Simon but saw the same thing, emptiness. _'They're too far gone'_ Jeanette thought sadly turning back towards her sisters her head hung low.

"I want to speak with my sisters alone" Jeanette said turning around to face the other chipmunks, Charlene groaned, "fine… you can't go anywhere anyway" she said rolling her eyes as her and the other three chipmunks departed from the room.

Once they were gone Jeanette turned back to Brittany and Eleanor, "is it true?" she asked both her sisters, "is what true?" Eleanor asked back. "Did we only want to come here to become rich and famous?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany shook her head, "I came to become famous yes… what little girl wouldn't dream of becoming famous, and to meet the chipmunk that stole and just now crushed my heart….money had nothing to do with it".

Eleanor nodded, "I didn't care about the money, I didn't care about becoming famous, I just wanted to meet Theodore".

Jeanette nodded sadly, prompting Eleanor to ask the next question, "what should we do?"

"We follow our instincts… we're being hunted now by the ones we dared to call family… we run" Jeanette replied, "we need to regroup and think of a plan to get the boys out of Charlene's control".

"You girls go ahead… I would only slow you down with the children" Brittany said pulling the two baby chipmunks into her arms. "If you think we're going to leave you behind you're crazier than Charlene, we're sisters, we stick together no matter what, we'll help you raise them… after all Alvin won't be any help as long as Charlene has him under her control" Jeanette said warmly. Brittany nodded and stood up, "I'll come with you two with one condition… we take Thunderbolt" she said already having her mind made up that she was going with them and taking her dog regardless of what Jeanette would have said.

"Deal" Jeanette said with a smile as she slowly took one of the babies out of her sister's arms.

The three chipettes climbed up onto Thunderbolt's back and Brittany gave him the order to move out, after walking around the room a few times it bolted for the already partially open window. "It's gonna kill us!" Brittany shouted as the dog leapt through, breaking the 20th floor window.

Coming to a hard landing on its feet just 1 floor down on the flat roof of another part of the hospital the dog continued to walk along the roof. "This dog is crazy" Eleanor commented "how did it even know the roof was there?"

"I don't think it did" Jeanette replied very uneasily "where did you find this animal?"

"I didn't" Brittany replied, "he found me".

After walking around the roof several times the dog bolted again and jumped into the air halfway across the roof and came down hard on the sky light sending itself through the glass and onto the floor with a loud thud knocking the three chipettes off, Brittany and Jeanette managed to hold and cushion the baby chipmunks during the fall from the dog's back.

"What are you trying to do, kill us?!" Brittany shouted at the dog as she climbed back up onto its back followed by her two sisters, the animal only snorted at this as he shook his head. Once they were all on, Thunderbolt took off again and reached the first floor with no trouble then continued out into the street.

"Take us… somewhere" Brittany ordered, Thunderbolt complied by running to the closest highway and up onto a nearby overpass, "not quite what I had in mind" she commented looking around as the dog stood still on the side of the highway as cars zipped past them on the busy freeway beside them and under them. Suddenly Thunderbolt turned and ran straight across the two lanes of traffic barely being missed by several cars, and leapt over the side of the bridge with the three screaming chipettes clinging for dear life. The German shepherd landed somewhat steadily on the roof of a large commercial bus and continued to stand tall and proud as the bus rolled along the highway.

"Ok that's long enough" Charlene said opening the door to the hospital room 15 minutes later, "where'd they go?!" she shouted running around the room.

Alvin and the other two bounded in and looked around as well, "they're gone… including the dog" the red clad chipmunk commented. "But how did they get past us?" Simon asked dumbfounded by the fact that they had managed to disappear.

"How about the window geniuses" Charlene suggested from the window sill as she looked down at the roof that was only a story below them, "it doesn't matter anyway… they're gone, for good hopefully… now we can get down to business now that they're out of the way" she said, a wicked smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah… they're gone" Alvin said still in his hypnotic trance but something flickered in his eye for a second. Suddenly Charlene grabbed him by the shoulder sending the flicker out, "let's go boys" she coaxed quickly.

By the end of the next day everybody besides the chipettes and thunderbolt were back in Los Angeles and the chipmunks and Charlene were in the Seville's house with Dave. "How about we start off with a single concert here in LA before we go on tour?" Charlene suggested.

"We could I guess… we could have it at the Staples center" Alvin replied

"Yeah that would work if Dave could get ahold of it" Charlene said smiling.

Tory who had been lying low and out of the loop remained at the Seville house during the very tragic trip to Hawaii, was now lounging in the bedroom listening to the others converse as he pondered over everything he was told about the chipettes but he had a hard time believing it. As he laid on Brittany's bed, the voices out in the living room became more clear as he listened silently and became interested so he left to go see what it was they were talking about, "what's swinging?" he asked hopping up onto the couch next to everybody.

"We're trying to figure out the best time and place to do our first concert… nothing that would interest the likes of you" Charlene retorted rudely. The black clad chipmunk glared at her than glanced at Alvin who shrugged, _'that's the first time Alvin hasn't spoken up to defend a friend'_ Tory thought, "I think I'll just leave than" he said than hopped down.

'_She's pulling something… and I'm going to find out what it is'_. Tory quickly bounded into Dave's music room where a laptop sat on the man's desk, the chipmunk hopped up onto the laptop key board and began typing in key words of different things he thought was going on.

Finally after hours of searching, typing and pushing the huge mouse around he found what he was looking for, "bingo" he exclaimed clicking on a link. After a few minutes of scanning the webpage he heard the phone ring, he minimized the page and ran out to the living room just in time to hear Charlene answer the phone, "not now" Charlene said in a hushed voice, "same price as the last job but finish it this time".

After a moment she said, "Australia", a few moments later she hung up.

Tory watched from the shadows of the hallway as Charlene leapt down and ran back to the living room, very curious about not only the phone call but other information he had found online, he walked into the living room and jumped up onto the couch. "Hey Alvin… can I borrow you for a second" Tory asked practically pulling the red clad chipmunk off the couch after him.

"Sure Tory" Alvin said freely hoping off the couch and following his friend; Tory took his friend into the bedroom and closed the door. "Alvin, answer a couple questions for me" Tory began, "who is Charlene?"

"She's the chipettes' cousin" Alvin replied as if it were general knowledge. "Where does she come from?" Tory asked building up to the ultimate question.

"Australia" Alvin replied, "why all these pointless questions?"

"Never mind… just one more" Tory countered, "did she used to live with the chipettes before they came to LA?"

"Yes" Alvin replied very confused by the random questions, "thanks Alvin, that's all I wanted to know" he said turning around walking towards the bunk bed that used to belong to the chipettes. Alvin shrugged and left the room. Tory hopped up to the bed that used to be Brittany's and laid down as he began to ponder everything that was going on. "Job… Australia… Chipettes… price… Charlene" he said running all the key words through his brain, "she's hiring someone to go to Australia to do a job for the same price as the last job they did for her, but the first job they didn't finish… but what is the job?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda a long one this time, I really hope you enjoyed it. I know a lot of you are probably like "now we have to wait another 6 months to get chapter 20" and my response is, "I hope not" haha but seriously I'm probably gonna be updating weekly, most likely every Sunday so check back next week for the next exciting chapter!**


	20. Caught!

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, "you said you'd update weekly!" and you're right I did… and this update is only 10 months and 3 weeks late haha…ha…ha…. No? Ok I'm sorry, so be happy because chapter 20 is here :D so my explanation is things have been a little hectic with college and work so I'll warn you all now, updates will be sporadic but they will happen. I know a few of you have been sending me messages being like "are you still alive?" or "are you dead?" so to the person who asked if I was dead I'd like to let you know that I am alive and well and am very appreciative of the concern. **

_~The believer is happy, the doubter is wise. ~  
>Irish Proverb<em>

"We're home girls… home for good" Brittany said standing in a vast plain out in the outback of Australia, where a single tree stood not very far off, protruding from the vast plain that was covered in tall grass weaving in the light hot breeze. "I was hoping we would never see this tree again" Jeanette said softly as they walked towards their old home.

"It could be worse… like if the tree wasn't here" Eleanor said trying to brighten up the mood slightly. "True… we should be grateful we have somewhere to call home" Brittany said trying to hold both of her sleeping children while she walked with her sisters and their German shepherd companion. Once they reached their old home they entered through the large hole at the base of the tree. The three chipettes, after entering the base climbed up the inside of the hollow tree until they reached an area where the whole tree was hollowed out.

"Just as we left it" Brittany said looking at all the chipmunk sized make shift furnishings, Brittany set little Alvin and Elliot down on the bed and began to help her sisters clean up the large single room house that was covered in dust.

Tory continued to sit on the top bunk bed still trying to sort out the information that he had overheard, after running everything through his head once again he pondered it, "maybe Charlene hired someone to kidnap the chipettes and ransom them off for the same price as before?" he thought out loud.

Now with this idea in his head he needed real answers as to what was really going on, and the only person that could give him those answers was the number one enemy, Charlene. The chipmunk quickly jumped down and ran out to the living room where Charlene was alone now. "Charlene… I got a few questions for you" Tory said leaping up onto the couch next to her.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" she replied darkly

Tory decided to play it out as if he knew what was going on, "so you're going to have your cousins kidnapped… pretty clever".

Charlene scoffed, "kidnapped? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard of"

"So you're not going to kidnap them?" Tory asked keeping his cool on

"Goodness no… that would be too easy to trace back to me…. I'm gonna have them killed and sold by the ounce to the butcher" Charlene replied still not bothering to face the chipmunk, Tory chuckled lightly, "but seriously, how much are you going to ransom them for? They must be worth quite a bit" he pressed. This time Charlene laughed "I was being serious" she said flatly turning to completely face the chipmunk with a very serious expression. As she spoke Tory couldn't help but wear a disgusted look on his face, "they're your own cousins… your family" Tory said taking a step towards her.

"Yes… and my curse" she replied flatly, "all I've ever heard was Brittany this and Brittany that, and her sisters always supported her, right or wrong they would back her up and it made me sick when we were younger and makes me sick now".

"They're her sisters I wouldn't expect anything less, at least they stand by their family" Tory retorted, "and I know what you're pulling on Alvin, Simon and Theodore".

"Oh do you?" Charlene challenged

"Yeah… those stupid little hypnotic mind games you've been playing with them, the whole touching thing… I know how all that works" he said crossing his arms.

"Aww… you're so cute when you make that 'I'm right and you know it' face, but I'm sorry Tory you're too late… Dave's on my side, so unless you want to be living in the forest again I would just keep your mouth shut", Charlene smiled evilly at the slightly taller chipmunk, "we'll see about that… Dave will listen to reason", Tory said hopping down off the couch.

2 hours later Tory slowly walked down the sidewalk of the Seville's street, "I can't believe it… she's got all four of them under her control" he ranted to nobody as he walked along sadly hands dug deep in his hoodie pocket. Coming to a stop at an intersection he began to think about everything he knew and drew a conclusion, "I might not be able to help Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave… yet… but you can be dang sure I'm gonna try and save those girls!" he practically shouted starting off at a bounding run for the city of LA which lay only a few miles away.

Tory bounded into LAX airport and slid across the highly polished floor until he ran out of momentum and stopped. Looking around he spotted an information desk, running over to it he jumped up onto the top startling the young woman behind it, "when's the next plane leaving for Australia?" he asked

"It's supposed to be leaving right now from gate 27" she replied "and the next one doesn't leave until tomorrow morning".

"Too long" he said than hopped down and bounded off into the airport in search of his flight. As he approached his gate number he saw the huge jumbo jet began to taxi towards the runway. "No" was the only thing he could mutter before he turned and ran for the first emergency exit. Once out side he spotted his plane rolling along the tarmac of the runway preparing to take off. Setting off to do the impossible he ran out onto the runway chasing after the plane which was slowly getting faster and faster.

The roar of the jet engines as he approached was deafening but luckily due to how close he was to the ground the exhaust stream didn't send him flying off his feet but he still could feel the high speed air jetting past him ruffling his fur as he ran.

Coming up along the airplane he saw the front landing gear began to rise into the air, kicking up his speed even more the chipmunk began to move towards the landing gear and was able to jump up to it before it got too far off the ground. Breathing heavily from his run Tory clung to the bar of the landing gear as the plane began to take off. The plane rose into the air and to Tory's great relief brought up its landing gears before they got too high into the air. Once the landing gear door had closed Tory slumped down onto the ground exhausted from his chase.

For the rest of the flight Tory relaxed and collected his strength dozing off and on to help pass the time. Only about 10 hours later the landing gear door that Tory was sitting on began to slowly open, "how could I have overlooked the landing process?" Tory asked himself as he began to slide down towards the opening that was widening.

Having no other option or idea Tory grab hold of the landing gear just as the doors completely opened, then his next problem started, the landing gear began to lower. He knew if he was still holding onto it when the wheel hit the hard ground he would be thrown off, and moving at the speed the airplane was it would most likely kill him.

Quickly looking around he spotted a group of wires just above his head, thinking even faster than before Tory leapt up and grabbed the wires and tangled his arms up in them to prevent himself from being knocked off during the landing. Tory was left waiting for several more seconds before the hard landing jostled him practically knocking him from the wires he was clinging to.

Once safely on the ground, Tory began his long and tedious search for three chipettes on the vast island country of Australia where they could be anywhere from the outback, to the city, to the beach. "This might take some time" Tory commented after looking at a vague map of Australia.

"Where do chipmunks stay out in the wild?" one of the 24 gang members asked as they all rode down a deserted street in the Australian outback in the back of a farmers flatbed truck. "Trees you idiot" the burly leader of the group known as Bigfoot replied harshly.

"How about we start with that tree there" one of the men suggested pointing to a large tree standing all by itself in the middle of a vast empty plain. "Hey pull over!" the leader shouted to the man in the cab as he slammed his meaty fist on the roof of the truck several times.

"Check that out" a man said who was standing in the back of the truck as he pointed to something crossing the street. The object he was in reference too was a lone dark furred chipette clad in dark blue and purple wearing glasses.

"Grab her boys" Bigfoot said pointing at her

Four of the men hopped out of the truck and approached the chipette who seemed to be oblivious to the group of men, but when one of them stepped in between her and the sun the sudden shadow didn't go unnoticed. Turning to the side quickly she saw the huge burly biker looming over her, putting on her best smile even though she was nervous and very leery of the situation she was now in she asked, "could you tell me which way town is?"

The man looked down at her and laughed as did everyone else, giving Jeanette the distraction she was hoping for, the chipette turned and bounded off up the dirt road avoiding even remotely heading towards the tree in fear that she might lead them back to her place of residence.

"Grab her!" the boss continued to shout as the entire gang began to chase after her, "not good" Jeanette breathed out as she ran barely glancing back for more than a second. The dark furred chipette ran for some time but didn't gain any distance on her pursuers, suddenly one of them dived forward grabbing her as he skidded across the ground.

"I got her boss!" the man called out standing holding the chipette by the tail.

"Good bring her" the leader ordered getting into the truck, the man nodded than forced her into a small cloth bag that one of the other men handed him. The men only drove for a few minutes before they stopped again, getting out this time the men began to build a fire.

"Are you going to let me out of here?" Jeanette asked as the bag swung back and forth as the carrier walked. A small hole opened up at the top of the bag and the barrel of a pistol was inserted, "are you going to run away?" a man asked.

"No" Jeanette replied quickly staring at the barrel opening of the handgun.

"Then you can come out" the man said in return opening the bag up for the chipette to exit.

Jeanette slowly crawled out of the bag and looked around at her captors who were working on building a fire. "If you fellas are hungry you're better off going to town because I wouldn't even fill one of you" she said afraid they might want to eat her.

"That's not a bad idea" Bigfoot said walking towards her, "she didn't specify what to do with you once we killed you so we could eat you".

"Oh no" she gulped realizing now that it would have been better to say nothing as one of the men took out a knife.

"Not now… later, like for breakfast tomorrow, so when the other two are waking up they can smell you roasting on our fire" Bigfoot grinned evilly.

"Oh… how pleasant, I'm sure they're looking forward to that" Jeanette commented sarcastically sighing in dismay.

"Put her back in the bag" Bigfoot ordered, the man who was holding the gun complied and forced her back into the bag tying it off.

Tory bounded through the tall grass in the deserted field occasionally jumping into the air to make sure he was still on course to the single tree he had spotted from the road. Coming closer he spotted something running on a collision course with him from his right, the thing he saw was Brittany's German shepherd.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tory shouted as he started picking up his speed just enough to dart past the dog and into the base of the tree. Letting the dog bark and scratch at the opening of the tree the chipmunk then climbed up the tube like shaft to the living area, Tory came into the area but was stopped short when a chipmunk sized cast iron frying pan hit him in the face. Tory collapsed to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head as he went unconscious and slumped to the floor face first.

"Tory?" Brittany asked surprise washing over her as she knelt down beside him dropping her frying pan to the floor. Eleanor knelt down on the other side of him and shook his shoulder, "he's out cold Brittany… you hit him pretty good".

"I didn't know who it was, I could tell it wasn't Jeanette and I wasn't expecting him" Brittany said defensively. "Come on give me a hand" Eleanor said, the two chipettes lifted the chipmunk up and laid him down on Eleanor's bed, "I wonder when he'll come to?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know… and where's Jeanette, she should have been back by now" Brittany said walking over to her bed where her children were sleeping soundly.

A couple hours later as the evening ended and night began Tory started to slowly wake up, "owe" he moaned through the head splitting headache given to him by the skillet. "Ah", he winced as he touched his sore nose just before his eyes slid open. As they focused he found himself staring into a pair of golden hazel eyes, "Alvin… what are you doing here?" Tory asked thinking he was looking at his best friend.

Brittany chuckled walking over to the bed and picking little Alvin up off his chest, "this is Alvin Seville Jr." she said cradling the baby chipmunk in her arms as he smiled and squeaked at Tory happily. Tory sat up rubbing his temples as Brittany continued to speak. "Why did you come here Tory? To tell us how bad we are?" she said.

Tory shook his head, "no… I'm on your side, I believe you" he said standing up shakily

"Then why did you come?" Brittany asked confusion washing over her.

"It's complicated… but Charlene is trying to get you out of the way" Tory began to explain

"We know… that's why we came home, we know everything about this place it'll make it easier to defend ourselves from Charlene" Brittany replied, but Tory shook his head, "she's hired someone to kill you… you aren't safe here".

Brittany almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, "she wouldn't go through all that trouble just to kill us…"

"You better believe it… but I want you to understand one thing Alvin di-" Tory began but was cut off by a very upset Brittany, "don't ever say his name again! I hate him! He left me!" she shouted a lone tear gently trickling down her cheek.

Tory nodded, "noted and understood… but it isn't his fault, Charlene is playing with his brain, Simon's and Theo's as well and even Dave for that matter".

Brittany shook her head, "get out Tory… I can't believe you came all the way down here just to make excuses for them… get out and don't come back" Brittany said pointing to the door. Tory nodded sadly and climbed down the tree and began to leave when he ran into Eleanor, "Tory, you're awake… what are you doing here?"

"Nothing… I'm just leaving, where's Jeanette?" Tory replied.

"I don't know… she was supposed to be back hours ago" Eleanor said letting her worry for her sister come out in her voice, Tory nodded, "I guess I'll see you around when all this blows over" he said and continued walking. Once out of sight he broke out into a run towards the road. Coming to the road he began to look for a sign as to which direction Jeanette could have been heading.

Finding nothing he walked through the darkness a while until he came across a farmers truck parked alongside the road, deciding the cab would be a good spot to sleep he climbed in side and settled down to go to sleep.

The next morning Tory was awakened by the sound of a high pitched voice screaming and talking frantically. Tory sleepily stood up and walked over to the passenger window and looked out the opening before jumping through the hole.

A large group of men were gathered around a large flat rock, "should we slice off an arm, or cut her head off?" one of the men asked.

"Let's cut her in half and see if she can still move, kinda like an eel or something" another said getting very excited over whatever they were doing. "Since you can't decide, how about you just let me go!" the high pitched female voice suggested frantically.

"Jeanette?" Tory asked silently approaching the group of men, discretely Tory managed to climb up onto the shoulder of one of the men. "Jeanette… you alright?" Tory asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Right now yes but I won't be soon" she replied trying to wriggle out of the men's grasp. "Look, fellas" Tory said jumping down on to the rock, "she's not worth it… she's so skinny, I doubt she has an ounce of meat on her".

"Kill both of them" Bigfoot said moving the knife towards Tory, having no other option the chipmunk lunged forward and twisted the pocket knife out of the man's hand. In one fluid motion Tory whipped the knife around and stabbed the hand holding Jeanette freeing the chipette. "Run!" Tory instructed, Jeanette obeyed and leapt off the rock followed by Tory.

"Go anywhere but home" Tory instructed.

"Just follow me… I've got an idea" Jeanette said heading straight for the tree. Although the group was large and fast they couldn't keep up with the two chipmunks, Tory and Jeanette reached the base of the tree way before their pursuers, "go get 'em boy!" Jeanette shouted to the German shepherd as they ran into the hollow base of the tree. The large dog bolted off in the direction the chipmunks had come from. After the dog disappeared, Tory and Jeanette listened to the snarling and growling of the dog that was accompanied by the shouts, screams and shrieks of the men who used to be chasing them. Several minutes passed before the dog slowly walked back, head held high and tail wagging happily as if it just got done playing a game.

"Good boy… keep watch" Jeanette instructed than followed Tory up the tree, Tory appeared first causing Brittany get extremely angry, "I told you to leave and to never come back!" she practically shouted advancing towards him.

"Brittany wait" Jeanette cried out as she entered the room, "Jeanette!" Brittany and Eleanor cried in unison running forward and giving their sister a hug. "Tory just saved my life… " Jeanette explained slowly.

Brittany nodded very slowly as she walked towards the tall chipmunk, "I guess I owe you an apology" she said softly. "Forget it… I understand what's going on now" he said with a smile.

"And" Tory added "if you don't mind… I would like to stick around and give you girls a hand".

"Thanks but we're fine" Brittany replied turning around

"Three young chipettes all alone in Australia with two baby chipmunks and a vindictive cousin after you… yeah you three sound real peachy, but… it's up to you" Tory said turning toward the wall to let them discus it alone. Brittany only glanced at her sisters who both shrugged, "fine… but only because little Alvin and Elliot could use a father figure around".

"So we're back to that again… ok" he said winking at Brittany

Brittany rolled her eyes as she turned around, "we only have three beds so you're going to have to…"

"Sleep on the floor… I know" he finished for her. With that the chipettes and Tory began going about their daily tasks which were few so it wasn't long before they were finished for the day. "I think I'm gonna call it an early night" Jeanette said looking at her watch which read, 8:00, nodding in agreement the other two chipettes settled down in their chipmunk sized beds to sleep while Tory curled up on the small carpet in the center of the room.

The warm Australian night passed by giving way to the morning, Brittany and her sisters were awake bright and early to accomplish the many household chores while Tory continued to sleep on the floor.

"I'm gonna go find us some breakfast" Eleanor stated leaving the tree. Brittany nodded in return before walking over to her bed where Alvin Jr. and little Elliot were waking up. The two baby chipmunks slowly slid off the bed and landed on the floor that was barely an inch below them, once on the floor the two chipmunks began to crawl towards Tory who was sprawled out on his back sleeping creating something interesting and new for the baby chipmunks.

Jeanette slowly walked over and sat down beside her sister, "they seem to like Tory" Jeanette commented as she watched the baby chipmunks climb up on top of him, "you know they say children and animals are the best judge of character" she continued to say.

Brittany groaned slightly, "I hate it when you drop these little hints and want me to fill in the rest… just tell me what you're thinking" she said annoyed.

"Well since little Alvin and Elliot are so curious and seem to like him his character must be genuine, he must be here because of why he says he is… in short I want you to lighten up on him, I understand you were hurt, I was too and so was Ellie but you can't blame everybody and everything, Tory had nothing to do with it" Jeanette said trying to keep her voice soft enough to not sound reprimanding.

Jeanette was about to continue when the German shepherd at the base of the tree began frantically barking, "better go see" Brittany stated as her and Jeanette stood. Both chipmunks ran to the door and climbed down, once they hit the ground they began running out of the hollow base but suddenly they ran right into a barred wall. "Look at that we got all of them… even the dog" Bigfoot said setting their cage down on top of a bigger one that contained the German shepherd.

Brittany was about to retort when the door was opened just enough for Eleanor to be shoved in, "at least they didn't get Alvin Jr. and little Elliot… I just hope Tory can take care of them until we get out of here" Brittany whispered to which both chipettes nodded.

"You know… I know this great Barbecue restaurant in the Valley just outside of LA and they make the best roasted chipmunk ever" Bigfoot said before walking off letting his men carry the two cages.

The three sisters exchanged very worried glances as they let out a long 'not again sigh'.

**A/N: So again I'm sorry it took me almost a year to update this story especially after I said once a week. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter though and will come back looking for more :D so keep checking back for chapter 21… oh and leave a review, I love hearing from my hordes of fans and readers lol I'm kidding sort of… but I'd still like to hear from everybody. **


	21. Rescue!

**A/N: This here would be chapter 21... I know what you guys are thinking... "WOW! OMG! he actually updated before like 8 months!" Yeah this time I'm doing pretty good so please enjoy this chapter and I'll try to have the next chapter up in timely manner as well... I've got nothing more to say so I'll let you start reading pleas enjoy! and review, don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>~"Forgiveness is an act of the heart."~<br>Chinese proverb

Several hours later Tory woke to something soft fall onto his chest lightly knocking the wind out of him, the chipmunk slid his eyelids open to find the two baby chipmunks climbing on him. "They sure seem to like me, don't they Brittany?" he asked not realizing right away that he was alone with the children.

After the still silence became deafening he glanced around the room from his laying position, "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor? Anybody here?" he called out gently removing Alvin and Elliot from his chest.

Tory quickly walked around the room before heading for the door but the gurgling of one of the children stopped him, "she wouldn't leave them alone like this… they didn't leave on their own free will" he said gently picking up both baby chipmunks. "Tory what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked himself before leaving the tree with the two children tucked in his arms.

Having no choice Tory walked the several miles to the airport and discretely slipped past security and boarded the plane when nobody was watching. Keeping the two babies as quiet as possible he settled down in the rear back corner of the passenger area where he wouldn't be disturbed for the duration of the flight.

Arriving back in Los Angeles Tory headed straight for the Seville house, he knew he was going to need help and Alvin and his brothers were the only people he knew could help, if he could get them out of their trances. Entering through the unlocked back door Tory stashed the baby chipmunks on Brittany's bed and went to the music room and grabbed the several papers he had printed out before he was kicked out of the house several days ago. Taking the papers he ran off to find Simon, "Simon where are you?" Tory shouted out as he ran around the house looking for Simon or anybody else who could be home.

The chipmunk stopped short in the livingroom when the front door opened and Dave walked in followed by 4 chipmunks. Dave put his cell phone and car keys on the counter before heading to the music room. 'Perfect!' Tory exclaimed to himself then leapt up onto the counter and grabbed the cell phone without being noticed and hopped down and ran for the bedroom. Tory quickly dialed the house number and hit the call button. "Hello?" Dave asked as he picked up the extension in the music room.

"May I speak to Simon Seville" Tory said deepening his voice as much as possible.

"Sure hold on" a few moments later Dave's voice was replaced by Simon's, "who is this?"

"Tory" the chipmunk replied, "come to the bedroom and I'll explain everything" with that said the chipmunk hung up. Simon was very annoyed because two days ago they had kicked Tory out of the house and now he was back but he figured it best to humor him and headed for the bedroom.

Simon strolled into the bedroom but got no further than the door. Tory grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and slammed him against the wall, "listen to me Simon" Tory said glancing down at the paper they were now standing on, he skimmed over a few paragraphs and said, "look into my eyes". Simon obeyed the command to which Tory nodded slowly, "ok… now when I snap my fingers you'll snap out of your trance… got it?" Tory said than snapped his fingers causing Simon's eyes to roll back and him to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"Oh no… I didn't just kill him did I?" Tory asked frantically scrambling to find a sign of life.

A few moments later Simon groaned placing a hand to the side of his head as he opened his eyes, with his vision refocusing he found himself staring up into Tory's eyes.

"What happened?" Simon asked

"Charlene had you under a hypnotic trance or some kind of voodoo like that" Tory explained, "go get Alvin and Theodore so we can snap them out of it as well… we've got work to do".

Simon nodded and bounded off to retrieve his brothers. When Simon was gone Alvin walked into his bedroom and found Tory standing there and immediately became angry at his used-to-be friend, "what are you doing here?" he snarled at the chipmunk just in front of him.

"I came to help you" Tory replied then said "Alvin, just look into my eyes". Alvin only gave Tory a death glare, "ok I think that'll work" Tory said locking eyes with the red clad chipmunk. "Now when I snap my fingers you'll snap out of your trance" Tory said than snapped his fingers causing Alvin to have the same reaction Simon had. "I found Theodore" Simon exclaimed bringing Theodore into the room, Tory turned to the short chipmunk and said the same thing he said to the others, "look into my eyes" once Tory and Theodore had achieved eye contact Tory said, "when I snap my fingers you'll snap out of your trance" Tory snapped his fingers and Theodore crumpled to the floor like Simon and Alvin had.

"Now we have to get Dave" Tory said leaving the room with Simon.

Bigfoot and his men carried the cages across a parking lot to a building that had a sign that read 'Joe's Bar-Ba-Q Grill' and under the name was the slogan 'You kill it we'll grill it'. "Not this place again" Jeanette sighed dropping to a sitting position as they entered the front door.

"Hey… Joe" Bigfoot greeted, "Charles…I told you not to come around here anymore, the cops like to ask questions" Joe replied coming out from behind his counter.

"Relax… I've gone straight… sort of… besides I got something I want you to grill up for me… do you do dog here?" Bigfoot asked

"No… no dogs or cats everything else goes" Joe replied, "oh well I got these three for you" he said lifting the cage up onto the counter. "I'll do chipmunks" Joe said taking the cage.

"Good" Bigfoot said a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Not again" Brittany whispered in dismay as they entered the kitchen.

"Where'd Dave go?" Simon asked walking around the empty house, "he just left, he went shopping, why?" Charlene replied hopping down from the counter. Simon thought for a second, should he confront her and call her out or should he stay in character, deciding on the later he turned around to face her. "I was just curious" Simon replied before walking off.

Simon went back to his bedroom where Tory had returned after not finding Dave and where Alvin and Theodore where waking up. "Dave's gone… we need someone else we can trust" Tory said.

"I know somebody" Alvin announced grabbing Dave's cell phone; he breezed through the contact list until he found the number he was looking for. He pressed the call button and waited for a long time as the phone rang, "ello?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Toby" Alvin greeted, "hey Alvin… I would love to talk right now" the young man said, "but I'm three kills away from my Marksman title".

"Toby listen to me… we need help, Dave's gone and you're the only one we can trust right now… just get here as fast as you can" Alvin said than hung up. Toby stood in his bedroom holding an Xbox controller in one hand and his cellphone in the other, the dial tone of the other line made him snap out of his trance. Tossing his controller aside he shoved his cell phone into his pocket and ran off, "bye grandma" he said to the older lady who was in her wheel chair as he rushed out the front door.

Toby got into the silver car that was parked in the driveway and drove off hardly staying within the speed limit.

The sound of a car skidding out front alerted the chipmunks to Toby's arrival, "hey… hey I'm here!" Toby exclaimed hurrying into the house.

Charlene who was on the kitchen counter turned to face the young man, "who are you?" she asked flatly. Toby stopped short and looked down at the chipette, "I- I'm the… Alvin's, Simon's and Theodore's cousin… who are you?" he replied.

"I'm Charlene… I'm the chipette's cousin" she said with a smile

"Let's go Toby" Alvin cried out rushing past him with the other 3 chipmunks behind him, "hey… where are you going?" Charlene asked but she was ignored.

Toby and the 4 chipmunks got into the car and drove off just as Charlene made it to the front door. "When and where was the last time you seen them?" Alvin asked Tory regarding the chipettes.

"Australia… last night, we were all in the tree then we went to sleep and when I woke up I was alone" Tory replied. "So they're still in Australia?" Alvin asked.

"It would sound that way" Simon agreed.

"But are we entirely sure they're innocent?" Alvin asked a bit of his trance lingering in his brain.

"Alvin those girls are as innocent as it gets… that was all Charlene playing with your brain, you love Brittany and she loves you… don't let anything get in between the two of you" Tory replied placing a hand on the chipmunk's shoulder.

Toby drove them to the airport and brought them inside, Toby thought about something a minute, "did you see their kidnappers?".

Tory thought hard on this then remembered the men who he rescued Jeanette from, "yeah I did".

Getting the hint Tory ran over and hopped up onto the customs counter, "excuse me ma'am but I'm looking for a few friends of mine and I was wondering if they arrived here yet?"

"Where were they coming from?" the older lady asked

"Australia, there was about 20 of them, pretty burly and they most likely had a dog and 3 chipmunks with them" Tory stated.

"They got off the 8:30 and left" the lady replied politely,

"Did they mention having plans? Or mention where they were going?" Alvin asked quickly, the woman thought hard for a moment before nodding "one of them said something about a place called 'Joe's Bar and Grill', I think they might be heading there if you want to find them" the lady said. Tory thanked her and hopped down. "Joe's Bar and Grill?" Tory asked.

"Oh no" Alvin muttered having just remembered the name, he could still remember the last time they were there, "Toby, you have to get us there quick".

Toby pushed his little silver car to its limits going down the streets passing every car that was going slower than they were. "I think we take a left up here" Simon said trying to remember how to get to the bar and grill they were at almost two years ago.

"Huh..." Joe muttered to himself looking into the cage from the outside, "they look familiar" he said.

Bigfoot grunted, "getting cold feet Joe… you can't kill three rodents?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "I do this for a living", turning back to the cage he said, "if you girls don't want to get blood all over those pretty clothes I would strip down".

The three chipettes looked at each other curiously, at this point they really didn't care if they got blood on their clothes "I think we should" Brittany said stalling for as much time as possible

"I've got an idea" Brittany whispered as she slowly started taking off her clothing, "I'll go first… you two make a run for it and we'll regroup just outside… wait for me around the corner".

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded slowly, "how will you get away?" Eleanor asked the question all three chipettes didn't have the answer to but Brittany forced a small smile, "I've got an idea or two… just run". Eleanor nodded as they finished removing their clothing, balling them up they tossed them to the back of the cage and turned to face the door.

"Go faster Toby!" Alvin shouted hopping up onto the dash board; Toby nodded and made the car accelerate past 75 mph. "We might need some help… after all there are like 30 of these guys" Tory commented.

"Good point…I might have an idea" Toby said retrieving his cell phone and began making call after call.

As Joe waited for his grill to heat up he sharpened his large knives in front of the cage causing the tension the chipettes were feeling to build. "Can't you just kill them now?" Bigfoot asked becoming impatient.

"Nope… for the best quality chipmunk roast you have to have the grill at precisely 425 degrees… so why don't you fellas go sit down out front and if it pleases you I'll call you when I'm ready to do the butchering" Joe replied.

"That would please me very much" Bigfoot replied then turned and headed out to the front of the small restaurant.

Just as the men left the kitchen area Toby stumbled through the front door, the four chipmunks right on his heels, Bigfoot took a few steps towards the young man that stood at least a foot and half shorter than him.

"What do you want?" Bigfoot snarled. Toby gulped nervously, "I… I uh… you… you have my chipmunks" he said retrieving a paper that had him documented as the legal owner of the three chipettes.

The man snarled and grabbed the paper out of his hand, "mine now".

Toby was about to protest when Bigfoot hit him in the face sending him flying backwards, the young man to his relief didn't hit the floor; he was caught by half a dozen arms.

Toby stood up and turned to see almost 30 university students all his friends, about his age all wearing their school's blazer. The obvious leader of the students took off his sunglass and put them in his front pocket, "get those greasers!" the leader of the students shouted causing a massive fight to erupt between the motorcycle gang and the college students that were all friends of Toby.

Toby quickly took five seconds to turn around and address the chipmunks "go find them while we provide a distraction".

"I thought you said you were unpopular in school?" Simon asked quickly, Toby nodded in reply, "high school yes… college no".

Alvin nodded and led his team of chipmunks off through the battle that had already begun between the two forces.

"Hey Bigfoot I'm gonna start butchering them!" Joe shouted from the kitchen having no idea of what was going down on the other side of the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining area. "Oh well… whose first?" he asked looking into the cage, "no matter what happens next, you two run and don't look back… I'll find a way out" Brittany said forcing a very weak smile. The three chipettes didn't move for some time until Brittany took one brave step forward.

Joe opened the cage and quickly grabbed Brittany, before the door could latch Jeanette leaped forward and put her harm between the door and the cage stopping it from closing. Quietly swinging the door open again Jeanette and Eleanor gracefully leapt to the floor and scurried towards the back door.

Reaching the back doors to the kitchen Jeanette slid to a stop on the tiled floor and waited to see how Brittany was going to escape before darting around the corner.

Having no real plan for her escape Brittany struggled and squirmed trying to break the man's iron like grip but it was no use. With her back pressed against the cutting board and the butcher's large cold hand pressing her body against the wood the struggling chipette slowly stopped fighting as she realized she couldn't get free and that the end was near. Brittany couldn't help but let her tears fall as the chef moved his small slicing knife towards her throat.

Taking in a long breath believing it to be her last Brittany closed her eyes, but suddenly a quick red blur leapt through the air snatching the knife out of the man's hand, "what the-" the man said as Alvin landed and skidded to a stop the knife still in his teeth. In the commotion Simon, Theodore and Tory ran through and grabbed Brittany and ran out the back door with her.

Once Alvin seen the others run out the door he tossed the knife to the floor impaling the man's foot causing the man to scream and guaranteeing that he wouldn't give chase to them, before running out the back door himself. "Jeanette, Eleanor!" Brittany shouted embracing her two sisters, before they dropped to all four paws and darted off into the woods.

Alvin led the others off after the chipettes who had just vanished into the underbrush.

The three chipettes stopped for only a few moments to get their bearings but that was enough for the others to catch up. Turning away from Alvin and the others Brittany snorted saying "let's go girls" and began leading them away.

"Brittany…" Alvin said in barely a whisper but it was enough to gain her attention. "Get out of my life Alvin" Brittany said then turned her back on him, "Brittany please listen to me" Alvin pleaded, "I was wrong… Charlene tricked me, I'm sorry".

Brittany whirled around quickly, the hurt burning deep into her heart and soul, "why would you even believe her over me… you didn't trust me Alvin, but you trusted a complete and utter stranger over your own girlfriend, that in my opinion is unforgivable Alvin".

"Can I get some privacy please?" Alvin asked causing Brittany to roll her eyes and the others to nod as everyone else walked off a distance giving Alvin and Brittany the privacy that was requested. "Brittany… I am sorry… I am very very sorry" he said walking closer to her.

"You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make everything right?" Brittany questioned still very hurt by what he had done to her. "Brittany…" he said his voice a low whisper. "I don't want to hear it Alvin… you betrayed me, and your own children and that is even more unforgiveable" Brittany stated flatly crossing her arms.

Having split up not wanting to be around each other, Theodore watched his counterpart from a distance for several moments before approaching her. "E-Eleanor?" Theodore asked walking towards the short blond chipette, "Eleanor… I'm really sorry for what I did… I didn't even really want to do it". Eleanor's face softened up tremendously, she had forgiven Theodore long before this, but there was always a nagging feeling about what had happened and that feeling was just washed away. She slowly turned around and embraced the chipmunk, "I forgive you Theo… I know it wasn't your fault" she whispered into his ear as he held her in his arms.

Simon stood off quite a distance from Theodore and Eleanor watching the heartwarming sight, hearing the crunching of leaves he turned around and found Jeanette a few steps away also watching the touching sight, "Jeanette… I'm sorry; she used some sort of mind trick on me… I know that's no excuse, the things I did to you are inexcusable" Simon said lowering his head in shame.

"I know… you didn't mean it, you had no control over your mind" she replied walking closer, Simon nodded "I wanted to believe what she was saying was false but every shred of evidence only made you girls look worse and on top of that when I tried to bring evidence in your defense to the table she was able to twist it and warp it into what she wanted… I should have listened to my heart".

"And what does your heart tell you now?" Jeanette asked

"It tells me that she was lying to me and trying to control me" Simon stated "and it told me something else that I've been ignoring and trying to hide for the past two years".

"And what's that?" Jeanette asked curiously

"The simple fact that I love you... I love you more than anything and it kills me inside to even think about how I tried to hurt you even if she did control my brain… I'm sorry Jeanette".

Jeanette nodded as she smiled lightly before pulling him into a tender hug, "I forgive you Simon and… I love you too… I always have".

Theodore turned and looked at Simon who nodded, "Jeanette I have to talk to someone real quick" he said than began walking towards his brother who met him halfway. "Good luck" Simon said as he passed his brother. Simon came to a stop in front of Eleanor, "Eleanor… I am so sorry for what we did to you".

The chipette nodded slowly, "I forgive you Simon… just don't do anything like this again" she said wrapping her arms around his chest. "I won't, I promise" he whispered embracing the shorter chipette.

Theodore slowly walked over to Jeanette who already knew what he was there for; "Jeanette…" the chipmunk said hanging his head. Jeanette smiled at the little chipmunk, she loved his shy innocence, "I forgive you Theodore" she said before he could even apologize.

"Really?" he asked excitedly looking up at her the way he used to, like she was his big sister. "Yes Theodore… I could never stay mad at you" she said embracing the small chipmunk.

The four chipmunks gathered up and Tory joined them as well, "let's see how Alvin and Brittany are doing". What they found was what they kind of expected but were not hoping for, Brittany was still shouting at Alvin about what he had done.

"Brittany" Jeanette interrupted softly walking towards her, the dark furred chipette than whispered something to her making her huff. Brittany than turned away from Alvin and approached his brothers.

"Brittany… we're sorry it was a stupid mistake and it won't ever happen again" Simon said speaking for both of them, Brittany lightened up and glanced over at Theodore who nodded vigorously, "I forgive you" she replied with a smile then hugged both of them at the same time. Taking the opportunity Alvin approached the other two chipettes and lowered his head very ashamed of what he had done, "I don't know what to say… I screwed up big time, and I'm sorry" he said softly.

"We understand" Jeanette replied, "and we forgive you" Eleanor finished for her.

"Thank you… you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that" Alvin replied breathing a sigh of relief, "because this was all my fault… I tossed our entire world upside down". Jeanette shook her head, "it was Charlene… you didn't have any control over what you did or said for that matter" she replied.

"We're gonna go and leave you and Brittany to sort out your differences" Jeanette said as her and Eleanor walked over and got Simon and Theodore before walking away. Alvin turned back to Brittany who scoffed. "I would do anything for you … I love you, I love you more than life itself, I wouldn't think twice about giving my life for yours, yes I made a few stupid mistakes and I'm sorry" he said gently grabbing her arms, "if I could I would turn back time and change everything I did and said… please Brittany, give me another chance… just one more chance that's all I ask". Brittany watched as a tear fell from his eye but remained silent, shaking her head she turned and slowly took several steps away from him.

"Brittany please" Alvin pleaded stopping her again, "even as this was going on, I still loved you, and that's what hurt me the most, with everything Charlene was telling me I didn't think you loved me back that's what made it so painful".

Brittany closed her eyes to think and clear her brain, she wanted so badly to forgive him and let things go back to the way they were but a part of her thought that those days were gone and they wouldn't be coming back. Letting go of a long breath Brittany turned to face the chipmunk, tears streaming down from her eyes, "I love you Alvin" she said falling into his arms, "and I forgive you too".

Alvin held her close letting his tears fall freely, he had gotten her back, they were together again, for good this time.

The other 5 chipmunks stood not very far off, just far enough away to be out of ear shot. "Let's go check on them" Tory suggested. "Yeah lets go see how they're making… out?-" Simon said as they broke through the bushes to find the two chipmunks locked in a very passionate kiss.

"I believe that's French kissing" Jeanette said in response. Hearing the arrival of the others the two chipmunks broke apart blushing, Alvin cleared his throat as the already awkward scene became even more awkward, "she… uh… she" Alvin stuttered out pointing at Brittany.

"I… forgave him" Brittany said somewhat slowly.

"We could tell" Simon said his face turning up in a smile, "but we said makeup, not make out but whatever works for you two… ready to go home?"

"Sure" Alvin replied quickly and hurried past the others with Brittany, the others shared a good laugh at the embarrassment of their siblings as they followed them around the outside of the building and to the car. Sitting on the hood of Toby's car the 7 chipmunks watched as the fight between the motorcycle "greasers" and the college "nerds" raged on inside. After several more minutes Toby and the other college students stumbled out of the bar and grill leaving the gang heaped up on the floor.

"Remember Toby… call us if you need help again" the leader said wiping the blood from his lip, "thanks guys… I'll do that" Toby replied.

"And remember Toby… it's the age of the Nerd and don't let anybody tell you differently" the boy said giving him a one fingered salute before they all got into their cars and left the parking lot.

"Hey you found them" Toby said wiping the blood from his nose and lip. "You sure you can drive?" Alvin asked as Toby practically fell against the car. "Yeah, it's nothing" Toby replied getting in to the driver side while the chipmunks got into the passenger door. The boy quickly called the police to have the gang picked up and they left for home. As the ride home progressed Alvin noticed Brittany shivering in the California winter air.

"Cold?" Alvin asked curiously, Brittany nodded wrapping her arms around herself, "here" Alvin said slipping out of his hoodie. Brittany took the article of clothing and put it on, "thanks" she whispered moving closer.

"I can't wait to see my sons again" Alvin commented softly causing Brittany to perk up, "Tory… where's little Alvin and Elliot?" Brittany asked frantically turning around to look into the back seat.

"At the house" Tory replied

"You left them there alone with Charlene?!" Brittany practically shouted at the black clad chipmunk, Alvin didn't look any happier about the situation, "Toby stand on it!" The young man complied and pressed the pedal to the floor sending the car speeding off towards the Seville house. "I'm sure they're fine… we're probably just overreacting" Alvin said trying to calm and comfort the auburn chipette. "I hope you're right Alvin… I hope you're right" Brittany practically whispered trying to calm herself down the best she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A cliffhanger for you, gotta love them. come back for chapter 22 and find out what happens next! and please review! I love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
